Le Mousquetaire Femme
by MissPiggy97
Summary: Being the only female Musketeer in the whole of France is hard. You have to be both a lady and a man at the same time. Follow Antoinette through her adventures with her brothers. Athos/OC SEQUEL NOW UP
1. Prologue

_A delicate giggle filled the room as his fingers ghosted over her naked body._

_"My love, it seems we have wasted yet another day." His deep, melodious voice chuckled as they glanced out of the imposing windows from their place in bed._

_"I would not use the word wasted to describe our day." She matched his grin as she spoke._

_"True." He resumed his torturous touches on her skin. "Would you care to...waste more of it?" He didn't wait for a reply as he dove under the thin sheet covering their bodies and began to make her arch out of the mattress once more._

* * *

_"I still am not used to the idea of you as a Musketeer." He mused as they roamed the fields behind his family home._

_"Well, Treville hired me because I'm good at what I do." She smirked._

_"Which is?" He asked as he pulled her to him._

_"Seducing men into spilling all of their secrets." She whispered as she teased him with an almost kiss before pushing out of his embrace and running away from the grinning man._

* * *

_"I must say; this...trip…has been most enjoyable." She told him as she wandered around the room in only his undershirt as she searched for her clothes._

_"I am glad I have...pleased you." He smirked from his place in bed. "And yet I feel that given more time we would have enjoyed it far more." He grinned as she gasped when he was suddenly behind her, pressing himself to her and whispering salacious promises into her ear. _

_"It is regrettable that we must part." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "But I fear Aramis and Porthos would be most aggrieved if their beloved leader were not to return when he said he would." She felt him sigh and pulled away._

_"How much longer till you are to be in Paris?" _

_"A while." She stated as she located her underclothes and slipped into them, throwing him his shirt._

* * *

**A.N. So this is a little something I wrote and I wanted to share. I have some more written but I just would like to know whether I should continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

She received many curious glances as she strolled down the streets of Paris in black leather trousers and a matching jacket as her obviously feminine hair flowed free.

Smirking, she rounded the corner and stopped dead at the edges of the Musketeer training grounds.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" A snide voice asked.

"I'm here to see Captain Treville." She informed him as she kept her identity hidden under the brim of her hat. "And no; I'm not lost." With that she left the man and began towards the wooden staircase leading to Treville's office.

* * *

"Enter." A tired voice ordered as her left the wooden door. "State your busi-" He stopped as she removed her hat. "Anna?"

"Good to see you too, Captain." She smiled as he stood to greet her. "I received your letter."

"And you accept?"

"The chance to be stationed here, in Paris? Of course I accept!" He laughed as her love for the city shone through.

"I am glad." He mused as he returned to his seat. "All that is left to do now is to say 'Welcome back' and send you down to see everyone." With a smile she replaced her hat on her head and angled it to hide her face once more.

"Thank you, Captain." With that she left the room and stood happily on the balcony overlooking the training ground. She spotted with ease her friends and jovially began her descent to them.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice which she knew so well asked her as he pointed a musket at her concealed features.

"Why Porthos, don't you know better than to point a gun at a lady?" She joked as she reached up and removed her hat.

"Anna?!" She grinned as Aramis leapt forward and embraced her as Porthos replaced his musket and chuckled at her.

"Show me a lady and I won't point my gun at her."

"Don't be rude." She laughed as he too embraced her.

* * *

"What are you doing back in Paris?" Aramis enquired as they sat at the grand table at the edge of the training ground.

"Captain Treville felt it was time for me to stop spying and re-join my brothers." She told them. "And I couldn't resist the opportunity to drink you both under the table once more." They scoffed at her words in jest before raising tankards.

"To Antoinette: the only woman in France who can shoot better than a man and hold her drink!" She laughed at Aramis' words before joining them in draining their tankards.

"Wait till you meet D'Artagnan." Porthos said. "We're training him up and he'll be a Musketeer in no time." His voice held a trace of pride.

"I cannot wait." She told him as Aramis rolled his eyes. And she truly meant it: she could not wait to find out about her friends lives and catch up on all she had missed.

"Here he comes now, we sent him to wake Athos." He chuckled. "He had one too many last night." He told her and she forced a smile.

The familiar pooling in her stomach began as his name was said. It was inevitable that she'd meet him this morning but she had hoped she would have at least a few more drinks in her and had been able to squeeze some information out of Porthos and Aramis about his life currently.

She watched as Aramis waved him over but kept her back to him.

"Gentlemen." His melodious voice ran over her in waves as he approached. Slowly she turned and stood to face him.

"Good morning Athos." She smiled at the shocked man before she felt herself being pulled to him and was soon nestling into his shoulder and inhaling the unmistakable scent of leather, wine and desire.

* * *

It had been months since they had last seen each other at his family home yet they slipped into conversation as though it had been minutes. They avoided their intimate touches as they sat with their friends who had no idea about their secret meetings and assumed that just like them, Athos had not seen her in years.

After being introduced to their apprentice and taking a liking to the feisty young man, they had all sat down, had a drink and she had regaled them with stories of her adventures outside of the city all while ignoring his burning glances from a certain Musketeer that left her shivering with anticipation.

"Where are you staying?" D'Artagnan asked her and she shrugged.

"I am yet to secure lodgings: this was my first port of call." She informed them.

"You should enquire with Madame Bonacieux, she has a room free." He suggested.

"Constance?!" I asked excitedly. "She still lives here?!" Her question was answered with various nods. "I thought she had gone to live in the country!"

"No, her husband decided to stay." Aramis said as she scrunched my nose up at the mention of the husband.

"Then I shall certainly speak with her." She stated as she finished her drink and stood. "Good day for now." She mock curtsied to them before leaving the open space and heading towards the home of her old friend.

* * *

**A.N So I just want to do a huge shout out to my reviewers: dg101, Visitorx and Emma. Thanks so much you guys!**  
** Also, I'm just letting you know that I will be interspacing Chapter with flashbacks to the time before they were in Paris. :)**  
** R&amp;R guys!**


	3. Flashback 1

_Athos dutifully held the wicker basket as his lover interacted with the village children._

_"Why thank you!" She exclaimed as a child offered her a daisy headdress. "It's beautiful." She crouched and let the child rest the flower ring atop her loose curls. "For your mama." She passed the child a small loaf from the basket and grinned as they ran off with the small offering._

_"You look stunning." Anna blushed at Athos' compliment as they linked arms and strolled through the small village belonging to Athos' family home. "Where next?"_

_"The Marchand's." She told him as they headed towards the small home. "Good morning!" She greeted 6 year old Rosie Marchand at the lane outside the home. _

_"Good morning my Lady." The girl grinned._

_"Rosie, I have told you: I am not the Lady." She smiled as the girl stared at the daisy crown. "Here." She removed the flowers and placed them on the young girls head. "Every Princess should have a crown." Rosie squeaked with excitement as she gently fingered the silky petals of the daisies now framing her head._

_"For your parents." Athos smiled as he handed the girl a loaf. _

_"Thank you Sir!" She grasped the soft bread. "MAMA!" She left the couple and ran into her home clutching the food._

_They waved to the grateful mother inside as her daughter showed off her new crown._

_"I believe that is every household in the village." Athos told her as they moved past the Marchand's and showed her the empty basket._

_"Good." She smiled as children stopped their games to greet them. "I am glad we could help."_

_The lovers meandered towards the Chateau they had left early this morning, laden with freshly baked loaves for the people._

_"For you." Anna grinned as Athos tucked a Forget-me-not into her hair. "It is not quite a crown but..."_

_"It is wonderful, my Prince." She laughed as she too plucked one of the purple flowers from the fields and tucked it into his jacket's lapels._


	4. Chapter 2

"Madame Bonacieux?" Anna asked as she entered the home clad in her disguise.

"Yes?" A voice called out and Anna followed it into the small kitchen just beyond the door. "Who are you?" The voice asked accusingly as its eyes attempted to discern the stranger.

"A friend."

"I have no friends who hide their faces." The voice sneered and Anna fought a smile at her feisty friend.

"I believe you do, Constance." As she spoke Anna raised her head and let her eyes become visible to the housewife.

"Anna?!" She gasped as she moved forward and removed the hat.

"Who else?" Anna laughed as the two embraced before Constance led her to a chair and demanded she tell her everything.

* * *

"And that's how I came to be here." Anna finished her story as the two worked to prepare dinner for later that day.

"Well then you must take your old room." Constance told her as Anna smiled appreciably. "I kept all of your belongings."

"Thank you." Anna told her earnestly as she finished chopping the ingredients I front of her.

"So, how is your love life?" Anna rolled her eyes at Constance's direct approach.

"Non-existent."

"Not even with a dashing Musketeer who has only ever had eye for you since the moment you met?" Anna threw Constance a withering look as she spoke which was replied to with a smirk.

"Mademoiselle Beauchamp." A foreign male voice boomed into the kitchen. "The Cardinal wishes to see you." Anna let her eyes roam over the man and sighed at the sight of red on his cloak.

"Please inform the Cardinal I am very bus-" Constance let out a shriek as he and a friend grabbed Anna by the arms and hauled her out of the home and down the street towards the Cardinal's office.

* * *

"Cardinal Richelieu." Anna greeted the man as she was let go by the Red-Guards and dropped in front of the man's desk.

"Mademoiselle." He gave her a tight smile as he motions for the guards to leave before holding out a hand to help her up from her kneeled position on the floor. "I was very pleased to hear that you are back in Paris."

"Thank you."

"Alas, I have not called you here to simply say 'Welcome'." He paused. "Recently I have found myself without a...stress reliever, and I feel that you would be perfect." He cupped her face. "It would however, not be just relieving my stress; you could also be my woman on the inside." Anna moved out of his grasp and was sure she heard footsteps outside the room.

"I will not betray my brothers!"

"Girl, I can give you a better life than any Musketeer ever could!" He spat the name of her organisation. "And imagine the power you would have as a...friend of the Cardinal." He attempted to make the offer sound enticing.

"You ate asking me to be your mistress and spy on my family?!"

"With your...skill set; you would never be detected."

"Yes, because I would never betray them!" She moved away from the aged man. "Good day, Cardinal." With that she left the room and headed for her new lodgings.

* * *

"Anna." She was greeted by D'Artagnan

"Oh my goodness!" Constance rushed to her as she entered the kitchen of the home once more. "Are you okay?!"

"I am fine." She assured the panicked woman. "The Cardinal simply wished to welcome me to Paris." She ignored D'Artagnan's unbelieving stare.

"Athos went in search of you." He informed her and she frowned.

It was Athos' footsteps she had heard outside Richelieu's office? Why hadn't he stayed?

"Here." Constance interrupted Anna as she set out to question D'Artagnan by handing her a bowl of the stew they had prepared earlier. "Eat then bed." The woman ordered. "You've had a long day." Anna rolled her eyes at her friend mothering but sat down to the meal as D'Artagnan questioned why Constance wasn't as nice to him as she was to Anna.


	5. Flashback 2

_Anna looked up from the book in her hands as the sound of hoofs could be heard approaching the Chateau. _

"_Are we expecting anyone?" She asked Athos who had stridden into the room._

"_None I can think of." He approached the huge window and stared out, hoping for a look at the visitor's face. "Anna…" He gestured for her to join him._

"_Thomas." She whispered excitedly as two horses stopped outside the house and Athos' younger brother handed his reigns to a waiting servant before reaching up to help a strange woman from the second mount._

_The pair rushed outside to greet the younger occupant of the house._

"_Thomas!" Anna embraced the younger man as he grinned. "How are you?"_

"_Well…very well actually." He told them as he and Athos embraced too. "Especially now that I can introduce you to __Helene." He held his hand out to the woman standing alone. "The woman I intend to marry."_

_Anna and Athos stared at the grinning couple in shock._

"_Helene..." Anna said slowly. "It is a pleasure to meet you…" She glanced up at a still shocked Athos. "Would you like to come in; I'll show you the house." The woman smiled gratefully as they entered the home. "Please make up a bed for Helene." Anna said quietly to a nearby servant as she began her tour of the Chateau._

"_We are in __**love**__ Athos." Thomas answered his brother's unasked question. "It is what is done when two people love each other. Or at least, what most people do." He nudged his brother playfully._

* * *

"_When do you plan to wed?" Anna asked as servants whisked their empty plates away from them and re-filled their goblets._

"_As soon as possible." Thomas grinned at his shy bride-to-be. "We hoped to do it here."_

"_Thomas mentioned a tree?" The raven haired woman asked._

"_The one mother and father wed underneath." Thomas added._

"_How wonderful!" Anna clapped her hands together happily. _

"_Will you invite the village?" Athos asked._

"_You must!" Anna exclaimed. "We'll make it a huge occasion!" She clasped Helene's hand. "It'll be beautiful."_

"_You're getting over-excited again." Athos told her with a small smile._

"_Oh hush." She rose. "Now, excuse us gentlemen; we ladies have a wedding to plan." She pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks before ushering Helene from the room._

"_Women, eh?" Thomas joked._

"_You don't know the half of it." Athos drawled but his eyes deceived him as they flitted towards the room the women now inhabited and a loved-up smile graced his lips._


	6. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to athosfan because I'm so grateful for their review and I feel they really understood my characters. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna smiled wryly at her opponent as they both held only one card in their hands. They both glanced at the card on the top of the stack between them.

She chuckled as he sighed and picked up another card from the draw pile before she cheerfully placed final card on the discard pile much to the amusement of the crowd of Musketeers surrounding them.

"Told you mate: don't challenge her to Crazy Eights." Anna sat back with a smug smile on her face as Porthos spoke.

"Yeah well, I want a rematch once I get back." The man grumbled as he set her winnings onto the table and stormed off.

"Looks like drinks are on me tonight!" Anna laughed as she collected the coins.

Her eyes connected with Athos' across the courtyard and she offered him a smile before frowning as he scowled at her before storming off.

"What's up with him?" She asked Aramis.

"I do not know." He mused. "We found him in the tavern last night already drunk and intent on getting more so. Said he 'obviously doesn't know her as well as he thought he did'?" She frowned at his words before Captain Treville broke her silent thoughts with a shout.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, Anna: we're going to the Palace." The four nodded quickly before searching for their appropriate uniforms.

"What about me?" D'Artagnan whined.

"No offence mate, but you're not a Musketeer yet." Porthos teased as the four mounted their horses and followed Treville towards the Palace.

* * *

"Your Majesties." Captain Treville greeted the shaded Monarchs in their huge garden. The four musketeers followed his lead and as the men bowed; Anna curtsied, her powder blue cloak resting on the stone ground as she lowered. The M's on their leather-clad torsos shone proudly in the afternoon sun as the Monarchs gestured for them to rise.

Anna and the three men knew their job very well and as Treville began his speech for the King, they moved off to one side, just out of ear-shot giving the impression of high-security.

"What schemes commissioned by the Cardinal do you think Treville is objecting to today?" Aramis joked as Treville's private argument was cut short by the entrance of the Cardinal himself.

"Ask Anna." Athos mumbled and they all turned to stare at him.

"Anna?" Aramis asks slowly. She responded with a shrug and a frown in Athos' direction.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him as Aramis and Porthos began discussing a new topic.

"Fine." He bit out.

"Are you sure because you seem a bit-" He cut her off with a glare.

"This isn't the place to be discussing personal problems." He told her sternly.

Personal problems? What problems? Anna sighed as questions rolled around in her head. And to add to it; the Cardinal was giving her a very peculiar smile which she hesitated to return but the tight smile seemed to please the powerful man.

* * *

That night in the tavern, Anna as promised bought the wine carafes and jovially drunk herself stupid with her friends.

"So, why are you so mad?" She asked as she fell into the chair beside Athos. His reply was a glare. "Oh c'mon! I waited till we left work and I bought you wine: you love wine! So why are you being mean?" She pouted at his stern face.

Athos thought back to all the times that pout had made him melt and give in to her, but the sound of the Cardinal's offer rang in his ears. And the silence that had followed felt like a knife in the heart. He hadn't stuck around to hear her accept.

He had been wary of her all day and yet nothing seemed different: nothing suggested that she was a spy for the Cardinal. Then again, she was a lot better at her job than she let on. He had seen her seduce and manipulate information out of people and then relay the information to Treville.

What was to stop her from switching sides for a higher wage and more...perks?

"Go home Anna." He told her and watched as the hopeful smile that had appeared when he opened his mouth, fade.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Pay for your own drinks." She bid goodnight to her friends and stepped into the cold night air. "Bloody Athos and his foul moods."


	7. Flashback 3

_The sun beat down on the small field as the whole village gathered to witness the union of the Comte's younger brother and his mysterious bride._

"_I heard she's running from the law." A gaggle of women gossiped as they approached the tree that had been decorated with flower garland. "And she's just trying to get a title."_

"_Well she won't get one, will she? She'd have to marry the Comte for that."_

"_And we all know who he's going to wed." They smiled at the young blonde who rushed past them and toward the priest who was talking with Athos and Thomas. "They're such a lovely couple." They sighed as Athos turned and smiled at her appearance at his side. "I just wish they'd hurry up." _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen." The priest called out to the gathered crowd. "We are almost ready." Anna mounted her awaiting horse and sped off back to the chalet where she would accompany the bride in the wagon they'd decorated._

* * *

"_Helene?" Anna called out to the bride as she entered the Chateau. _

"_In here!" Anna followed the voice and the sound of a woman being corseted rather roughly. _

"_Is everything okay?" Anna asked the woman dressing Helene. "We don't want the bride damaged." Her joking words were accompanied by a sharp look to the woman. _

_Anna was well aware that the servants were a little disgruntled at having to serve this woman; a relative stranger, as though she were the __Comtesse__._

"_Everything is fine, thank you." Helene smiled gratefully as the servant dressed her far gentler than before._

"_Mademoiselle Anna." She turned to the waiting serving girl in the doorway. "Your dress is laid out for you."_

"_Thank you Agnes." She followed the girl to her room and let the woman have their way with her as they tightened her corset and draped flowers in her lose curls._

"_Beautiful Mademoiselle." Agnes beamed as Anna glanced in the mirror. "Almost as though you were a bride yourself." Her words earned her sharp looks from the older women as the smile on Anna's face faltered slightly and she soon realised her words._

_Anna recovered herself and smiled down at the girl; she was new, employed only a few months before. From what Anna had heard, the young girl was coming on leaps and bounds and had soon earned her place in the more private chambers of the Chateau. _

"_Thank you Agnes. Although it is all due to your skill ladies." The maids preened at her words. "Now, let us ensure the bride is ready and we will all be off."_

"_All?"_

"_Of course! Thomas cannot wed without you all there! Most of you practically raised him." With a final look in her mirror she rushed from the room to help Helene into the back of the waiting wagon._

* * *

_Anna stood beside Athos as they watched Thomas and Helene exchange vows beneath the gnarled tree that generations of Athos' family had wed under._

"_He looks happy." She whispered behind the small bouquet she had picked that morning as Thomas beamed at the woman who was slowly becoming his wife._

"_He is besotted." He told her. "They want to live here."_

"_At the Chateau?" She asked with a grin. "That will be wonderful!"_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife…" The priest boomed from the small hilltop. "You may kiss your bride." The crowd cheered as Thomas locked lips with his wife for the first time._

"_I thought we might ride to Paris tonight." Athos mumbled to her as Thomas and Helene were engulfed by the crowd. "To give them the house to themselves for a while." She nodded to him with a small smile tugging at her lips._

"_I can be packed within the hour."_


	8. Chapter 4

The next morning Anna strode into the training area and scanned for the brooding Musketeer.

* * *

Awaking with a thumping headache and an unmoving determination to get to the bottom of Athos' foul mood, Anna had sprung out of bed an started her day.

She had thrown D'Artagnan a pitying glance as he sat with his head on Constance's table, groaning through a hangover.

"Oh stop complaining." She chuckled at Constance's caring ways. "Don't drink so much and you won't regret it."

"Here." Anna passed him a small vial and sat back to watch him sober up very quickly. The woman laughed at his shocked face once he sniffed the contents of the glass vial. "Better?" She asked with a smirk as he handed the smelling salts back to her.

"Much." He said dryly.

She had laughed at him before leaving the home and heading to the grounds where she knew he would be.

* * *

Unsheathing her sword from where it hung on her waist she announced her presence in the only way she knew he would respond:

"Fight me." He scoffed and pushed past her. "It has been too long since I fought in these troubled streets; train me." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Why should I?"

"Because if I fight inappropriately, others may be wounded." She gestured to the Musketeers milling around the training grounds.

He seemed to be thinking it over in his head and she smiled inwardly: she knew that playing the 'wounded brethren' card would bring him around.

"Fine." He grumbled and mirrored her stance as he too unsheathed his weapon.

The two parried and evaded harsh blows as they moved swiftly around the small area they had claimed for their 'training'.

Anna fumbled slightly as he slammed his sword on top of hers with all of his strength.

"What is your true motivation for this?!" He panted as his hair clung to his face.

"I want to know why you're being distant!" She cried as she slid her sword from under his and went for a harsh blow which he blocked but didn't respond to her and the two continued their intricate footwork.

She saw the fire in his eyes reach a new level and was taken off guard when his final move came in a whirlwind of clashes before knocking the sword out of her hand

"You're sleeping with the Cardinal!" He said tersely.

"What?!" She picked up her weapon and twirled it in preparation for an inevitable round two as he walked away from her to catch his breath.

"You're spying and then relaying information while you're on your back for him!" He swung at her once more as he moved from his distant position but she blocked the move and brought them closer to emphasise her words:

"I am no one's WHORE!" She spat at him as the heavens erupted and rain beat down on them.

"You're not-" She cut him off with a glare.

"I would rather die." She pushed out of their locked sword embrace and began to move away from the man.

Re-sheathing her sword she growled in frustration at the man who she wrongly presumed knew her.

The sound of a sword hitting the floor of the training ground intrigued her and she turned to face her opponent.

Her eyes widened in shock as Athos was suddenly in front of her. She opened her mouth to question his actions but was stopped when his lips began an assault on hers as the rain soaked them.

* * *

**A.N. I am so sorry! I totally forgot to update this and now I'm so behind! Unfortunately, I start college again tomorrow so the updates on this will likely be kept for weekends when I have the time. I hope you're enjoying so far, stick with me please! xxxx**


	9. Flashback 4

_Anna and Athos had spent a month in Paris, allowing the newly-wed couple to settle into life together in the family home at Pinon. Anna and Helene had corresponded a few times during her absence and was pleased to hear that the servants were also acclimatising to her presence in the house and that she and Thomas were well._

"_I am glad to be returning." Anna said whilst she stretched her sore muscles as she and Athos rode closer to their village. "Paris was wonderful, but it just isn't home."_

"_I'm glad we sent the carriage and luggage on ahead. Especially as it gave us time to…enjoy the sights." He grinned to himself as he recalled their night together under the stars._

_They fell back into a comfortable silence as the village grew closer and Anna grinned as the villagers began to wave to their Comte. _

"_Who is that?" Athos squinted into the distance as hooves cantered toward them. "Monsieur?" He called out as the horse neared and its rider was revealed. _

"_Monsieur, please; slow down…" Anna asked the man as they all slowed their mounts to a stop near each other. "…children play in these fields." She gestured to the nearby children who had crowed together to avoid the horse._

"_I apologise Monsieur, Madame." He tipped his hat to them. "I was hoping to catch the Comte before he arrived at his house. Have you had any sight of his carriage?"_

"_No need to race; I am the Comte de la fere." Athos introduced himself. "How may I help you?"_

"_I am afraid it is a very…sensitive subject." He eyed Anna suspiciously._

"_Anything you have to say to me, can be said to Anna." Athos dismounted his horse and turned to help Anna down. "Perhaps you would simply prefer a quieter location." He gripped the reigns of both horses and led them to a nearby tree for shade from the sweltering heat. "Monsieur…" He gestured for the stranger to speak._

"_I have been tracking a woman, I do not know her real name, for many years. She is a thief and a con-woman and is wanted in many regions. The last time I saw her, she was travelling with a man and was calling herself…Helene…" He trailed off as Athos and Anna shared a look. "I tracked them to this area and after many weeks of enquiries, I located them."_

"_Why were you coming away from the Chateau?" Anna asked quietly._

"_The villagers pointed me in the direction of the house after a brief description of the woman. When I arrived, I knew it was her instantly, but her husband refused to let me near. A serving girl told me that the Comte would be returning soon and so I set out to intercept him, it would seem I succeeded."_

"_Did you tell Thomas what you know?" Athos asked shakily, feeling dread pool in his stomach._

"_Of course; I presumed him to be the Comte and told him all I have told you. It was not until she entered the room that I realised my mistake…" He stopped as Anna and Athos rushed to mount their horses and with a sharp tug on the reigns they were cantering towards the house._

* * *

"_THOMAS?!" Their voices mixed as they burst into the house. "THOMAS?!" The sound of floorboards creaking in the sitting room just down the corridor caught their attention and in no time they had flung open all the doors and were stood in the doorway of the rear parlour._

"_Thomas?" Anna's voice cracked as her eyes took in the sight of the man she had called 'brother' as he lay splayed in the centre of the room with blood steadily pouring from a wound in his abdomen. Athos brushed past her and fell to the floor to cradle his brothers' head. _

_She too sunk to her knees as she attempted to quell the blood flowing from the stab wound with one hand while the other clutched his._

"_Ath…" Thomas' eyes fluttered open as she pressed against the wound. "…Anna…I…"_

"_Shhh." Athos soothed his brother as he felt the strength in his body seep through the hole in his side._

"_Love…eachoth-" His speech was cut off as blood appeared from his mouth. His grip on their hands eased as breath left his body._

_The couple sat in silence as they stared at the lifeless body between them._

"_Monsieur…" Agnes appeared at the door._

"_Leave." Athos mumbled._

"_The men wanted me to tell you that-"_

"_LEAVE!" He roared and while the young girl flinched at her master's harsh words, she stood her ground._

"_The men have her…they caught Helene…" Athos raised his head and he an Anna shared a tear-filled stare._

_Anna gave a slow nod to Athos as rage replaced grief in their eyes. She turned to the young woman still stood in the doorway._

"_Call for a priest." She whispered her voice heavy with grief. "We must bury him." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she glanced at her crimson stained hands from where she had tried to save him. "We need to put him to rest."_


	10. Chapter 5

D'Artagnan knocked on Anna's door in an effort to get the woman's attention.

"Oh don't be so dainty!" Constance laughed as she found the spare key to the room and unbolted the door.

D'Artagnan smiled his thanks before pushing the creaking door open and frowning when he found the room was empty.

"Did you know she wasn't in there?" Constance offered a knowing smile as he sighed. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue."

"Thanks." He left the house with a huff and joined Aramis and Porthos in the small courtyard. "She's not here. Hasn't been since she helped me sober up this morning."

"Where on Earth could she-" Aramis cut himself off as a thought popped into his head. "Could she be with Athos?"

The three exchanged glances before heading towards their leader's home.

* * *

The couple sat relaxing in a warm bath provided by Athos' landlady: once a few coins had been slipped to her.

"I have missed this." Anna sighed as the combined heat from the water and Athos' skin heated her.

He hummed in agreement as his muscles relaxed.

Laying her head on his toned chest she took the time to study his lodgings.

"You traded luxury for this?" She asked as she eyed the rickety shutters currently blocking sunlight from the room.

"I traded luxury for the Musketeers." He reminded her. "As did you."

"At least my landlady doesn't need to be bribed for a warm bath."

"Can we not speak of others when I would much rather reacquaint myself with your glorious body?" He asked a smirk evident in his voice.

"I believe you have already done that." She gestured to the crumpled bed sheets.

"Practice makes perfect." He placed kisses down the top of her spine sending chills across her skin.

Their actions were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Athos?!" They sighed at the sound of Porthos' voice and knew that it as highly likely Aramis and D'Artagnan were behind him.

"One moment!" Athos responded before climbing out of the bath and dressing himself to open the door.

As he fumbled for his clothes, Anna lay back against the top of the bath and reached for Athos' hat which had been knocked off as they entered his accommodation.

Placing the hat on her head she smiled as she heard Athos open the door to their friends.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly.

Anna was glad that the only bathtub available had been one with a high back which currently hid her from view.

"We cannot find Anna and we have been requested by Treville." Aramis explained as they entered the room.

"Have you seen her?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Anna?" Athos' smile was clear in his voice as he called out to her.

"Yes?" She responded and had to contain laughter as she imagined the faces of their friends.

"Treville wants us." Athos told her.

"Then I should probably dress." She stood and climbed out of the bath, being careful to keep her back to the Musketeers gawks as she ventured towards a screen in the corner. "I mustn't keep him waiting." She said as the screen concealed her and she began to dress in the items Athos handed her.

* * *

"Captain." Anna greeted as they were escorted to his side.

"Claude Allard, one of the King's valet de chambres." He introduced her to the corpse currently staining the palace's marble floors a distinctive crimson.

"That looks painful." Porthos said as they observed the large hole in his forehead.

"Yes, he was heading to the King's chambers when he was accosted and shot."

"Any witnesses?" Aramis asked as they glanced for the presence of others at the scene.

"Two handmaids." The Captain told them. "They're inside." Anna nodded and set off in search of the women as the others secured the Palace.

"Good afternoon." She said as she entered the dark room. "I'm Anna, a Musketeer. What happened out there?"

"A man, he appeared from nowhere and shot Claude in the head before running away." One sobbed as she recalled the events.

"He shouted something like 'Traitor'." The other informed her as she dabbed at her eyes. "It was horrid." Anna nodded as she stored their information in her mind.

"Do you have any idea who the man was?" They responded with shaking heads and Anna sighed. "Thank you ladies." She dismissed them and re-joined her friends.

"Well?"

"An unprovoked attack it would seem. Apparently the killer shouted 'traitor' as he left." She told them. "Did you find anything?" Aramis showed her a coin they had found near the edge of the marble promenade.

"Spanish." Athos told her as she squinted at the object.

"Interesting..."

* * *

The five of them entered their favourite tavern and began discussing the body as drinks were set in front of them.

"If it was a Spaniard it will be unlikely we find him." Athos mused.

"True, but let us not discuss that." They all looked at Aramis as he spoke. "I'm far more interested in the fact that you two finally-" Athos cut him off with a glare as a light blush coated Anna's cheeks.

"I say good luck to you!" Porthos smiled. "If anyone can stop him scowling it's you." Anna chuckled at his statement.

"True. But then I ask why it took you both so long?" Aramis pondered. "We all know you two have had an attraction for some time."

The lovers exchanged a glance.

"It just...happened." Anna lied as Athos nodded.

"Are you Musketeers?" A hooded figure interrupted their conversation.

They all turned slightly to showcase the M's on their leather covered biceps.

"Good." The figure dragged a chair to their table and joined them. "I am Jean Monet. I killed the courtier." They all sat forward, ready to pounce if the figure made any wrong move.

"You're the Spaniard."

"I am no Spaniard!" He cried, gaining the attention of most in the tavern.

"Ignore him: he is a drunken fool." Aramis said to the crowd who promptly resumed their conversations.

"If you are not from Spain, explain this." Porthos slid the coin they found towards the still disguised man.

"I have been to Spain. I have lived and worked there for many years, but my loyalties lie with King Louis!"

"Then explain." Athos said sharply as a new round of drinks were signalled for.

"I am a spy for France."


	11. Flashback 5

_They sat astride their horses and stared as she climbed atop the wooden wagon underneath the wrangled tree._

_"You don't have to do this." Anna said softly. "You don't have to stay and watch." Athos' jaw clenched as the woman in white reached her destination._

_"It is my duty."_

_"As the Duke? Yes. As a mourning brother? No." Anna reached out to him. "Go home, my love." Her words broke his stare and he turned to gaze upon the woman beside him._

_"I..." His voice faltered as out of the corner of his eye he saw the rope necklace fasten around her neck._

_"Come." Anna stretched and grasped his hand in an attempt to lead him towards the magnificent house. _

_He allowed himself a final glance at the woman who had taken his brother's life before pulling on his horses reins and headed towards his home._

_The soft footfalls of their transport was the only sound between them as the journeyed and Anna was sure he would continue the silence when the eventually returned to the house._

_Dismounting, they passed the animals off to their keeper and entered the silent home._

_Anna quickly informed the servants that a full meal would not be needed tonight and that she would take the Comte his food should he request some, before mustering up the strength to venture to his room._

_Pushing open the grand doors to the master suite in the mansion, she sighed at the sight of her lover beginning to drink himself into a stupor._

_"That will not help, love." She told him as she gently pried the bottle from his hands and took a seat on his lap._

_Cupping his face she laid soft kisses along his skin and let him sit in silence and mourn._

_Minutes later she felt his hands slid along her waist and pull her closer to him._

_The pair sat in the chair for the rest of the night. The almost silent thuds of his heart against her ear soothed her into a blissful sleep as his head rested upon her._

_"My love." He whispered into the room as he gazed upon the sleeping woman. "What would I do without you?"_

* * *

_The days following Thomas' funeral consisted of endless rain and silence within the chateau as all of its inhabitants grieved for Thomas and his unlived life._

_Rain beat against in the panes of the chateau causing a drum like echo to resonate through the vast rooms._ _Servants scurried through the house with flickering candles that threatened to go out at every step._

_The dining room was filled with a soft glow as flames danced in cages._ _A couple sat in the dimness eating dinner oblivious to the severe weather. Occasionally they would flick their eyes over to the empty seat at the table and the hazy image of Thomas' lifeless body would fill their minds before they shook it away; determined to at least try and get back to normal._

_"You look cold." Athos observed as a servant laid a light blanket over Anna's shoulders._

_"I am fine: simply a chill." She assured. He frowned as she continued her meal in between sneezes._

_"Right..." He placed his cutlery onto the table, stood and strode to her side. "You are ill." He lifted her from the chair and led her towards the bedroom._

_"Athos I am fine." She sighed as they moved through the drawing room. He raised an eyebrow at her as she swayed on her feet._

_"Yes, of course you are." He stopped her and hooked an arm behind her legs, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom._

_"Athos..." She whined as he set her on the bed and moved to retrieve her nightgown. "I'm fine!"_

_"As the Comte, I order you to rest." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as she rolled her eyes and dutifully changed into the thin gown before slipping between the sheets._

_He removed his boots and joined her on the plump mattress. The pair laid in each other's arms listening to the rain's melody._

_As lightning crashed and lit up the room, Athos glanced over to his lover and smiled when he saw her pressed into him, sleeping blissfully._

_"I love you." He whispered to her slumbering figure as the final candle blew out and the house was cast into darkness. "I won't lose you too."_


	12. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello everybody, here's another update. I hope you're all enjoying my little story. I'm so overwhelmed every time I see the traffic graphs and I jus want to say thank you to everyone of my readers because without you there would be no story. 3**

* * *

"Claude Allard was a traitor." The five musketeers raised their eyebrows at Jean's sweeping statements. "He was relaying information to Spain."

"How?" Anna asked as she studied the man for any clue to his identity.

"There is a man." He paused to check his surroundings before leaning in and whispering. "He collects information and then travels to Spain where he has a man on the border." The Musketeers nodded, clearly impressed by this man's knowledge.

"But how do you know this?" Anna frowned at him, not fully believing the story.

"I infiltrated the ring. They trust me."

"So you are a traitor?" Aramis said as he scratched his chin in confusion.

"Never." Jean spat. "I was commissioned by the Cardinal's office to find the spy in the Palace. I succeeded but now I am branded a traitor."

"What do you want from us?" Athos asked, disbelief etched in his features much like Anna.

"Protection." He finished his drink. "Ensure my protection from the noose and I will get you into the ring." They all turned to glance at each other.

"Deal."

* * *

"No." They shot the Captain exasperated looks as he turned down the plan. "We don't know this man; you never saw his face and it's a risky operation."

"But aside from that?" Aramis joked.

"Captain, we could be stopping a spying ring in the centre of Paris!" Anna protested.

"You could also be walking into your deaths by the man who also killed Claude Allard!"

"Is it not worth investigating?" Porthos also protested. "Who knows what they could find and relay to Spain?!"

The Captain sighed and studied each hopeful face in his office.

"Fine: Athos, Anna." He nodded to the two. "You two go to the ring, infiltrate it. Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan; you're following them. Stay out of sight and we might just pull this off..."

A smile burst onto Anna's face at the Captain's words.

"We won't let you down." She promised as he waved them out.

"Right then...time to catch some spies!" Aramis rubbed his hands in anticipation as they moved out of the Garrison.

* * *

"Monsieur Lebeau and his wife." Jean introduced Anna and Athos into the spy ring. "They work for the Cardinal." The room murmured approvingly at their identities and allowed them further into the headquarters of the operation.

"You have information?" A gruff voice questioned.

"The Cardinal is proposing a new treaty." Athos told him.

"And?"

"And you'll know more when the time is right." Anna sneered at the man as Athos rested a hand on the small of her back.

"Excuse my wife, she can be...feisty..." The men shared a grin before they were left alone once more.

Anna smoothed down the dress she had charmed Constance to give her for this and smiled. The light blue material reminded her of the cloak she wore as a part of her formal Musketeer uniform.

"You look lovely, stop fussing." Athos murmured as she fiddled with the clip in her hair.

"Why thank you." She smirked as they manoeuvred through the building and towards the man in charge.

"In there." Jean motioned towards a curtained off room.

They nodded and pushed aside the curtain before stepping into the dingy office.

"Who are you?" A bearded man asked. His accent was a strange combination of French and Spanish.

"Monsieur and Madam Lebeau." Athos introduced them.

"You have information on Cardinal Richelieu?" He asked as their names registered in his mind.

"Yes." Anna replied. "For a price." He chuckled.

"I like a woman with spirit." He leered as he moved from his desk to stand in front of them. "I am Hernando. Jean has spoken very highly of you and your positions in Richelieu's offices."

"He does not lie."

"Good..." He studied their faultless faces for any signs of deception. "I will offer you this." He showed them bags upon bags of coins. "In return for information."

"We want passage also." Anna told him. "Into Spain."

"Why?" Hernando asked with a frown.

"Once the Cardinal realises Spain knows his plans he will know it was us." Athos explained.

"You would rather run than face an honourable death?!"

"Never." Athos spat. "And I ask not for my safety but..." He glanced at Anna who dutifully laid a hand across her abdomen.

Before they had entered the building they knew it would take some persuading for them to be transported to the border. They had first scowled at D'Artagnan when he suggested a pregnancy but...

"You are with child?" Anna nodded at Hernando's question. "Then of course!" He chuckled! "I am no monster! I would not lead a pregnant woman to the gallows!"

"You will take us with you?" Athos asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"The Cardinal wishes to ally with Spain through the support of the Church?" Hernando queried as they travelled along the French countryside.

"It is a simple plan when you think about it." Anna mused from inside the cart.

"Simple but effective if he succeeds." Athos said. "With the backing of the Spanish churches he would win over the people and face little resistance to merge with France and has Louis as King of both countries."

Hernando nodded and Anna allowed a small smile to rest on her lips as she sat behind him in the canvas covered cart.

"Do not forget: we are healers taking supplies to the bordering villages." Hernando reminded them as Anna poked at various bandages and medicinal remedies that shared her space as Athos sat alongside Hernando.

They knew their friends were following them in the shadows of the forest beside the road on which they travelled.

"How much further?" Anna complained a she craned her neck to get a view of the sun's position.

"Sleep." Athos told her. "I will wake you when we approach Spain." She shook her head at him.

"I am not tired."

"Rest; for our child." He reminded her of their ruse and she sighed before nestling down between the bandages and let the gentle swaying of the cart lull her into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Flashback 6

_He stumbled through the connecting rooms in the chateau, occasionally crashing into things all while clutching the bottle in his hand._

_He stopped at the room he had been avoiding for weeks; that room. His eyes instantly flicked to the spot on the floor that the servants had spent hours scrubbing at but had resorted to covering with a rug when the reddish tint to the floorboards wouldn't leave._

_He lifted the bottle to his lips and closed his eyes expecting the cool liquid to embrace his lips as it had been doing since he woke up, instead they snapped open when nothing dribbled past his lips. With a growl he threw the bottle at the wall and watched it smash into thousands of shards that lined the floor._

_He stood watching the sun reflect off the coloured glass for hours until the sheer weight of his body became too much and he slumped to the floor._

_Cradling his head in his hands he allowed his eyes to flood and attempted to ignore the feeling of his tears gliding down his face as the gentle tap of heels approached him._

_He felt her move to sit beside him against the wall but refused to raise his head even when her fingers laced through his._

_The pair sat in silence; his tears flowing freely as she watched the sun set and the moon cast it's ominous glow into the room and focus on the newly placed rug covering their last memory of Thomas._

_Slowly but surely Athos' almost silent sobs ceased and his light snoring filled the room, Anna turned to face him and gently brushed a rogue piece of hair from his face as his head rested against the wall. She dragged an exhausted hand down her face, glad that he was finally sleeping, and rose to her feet. _

_She strode from the room and made her way to the kitchen._

"_Lock the wine cellar." She told the servants who had only just stirred. "Lock it all away and give me the key."_

_She slumped into one of the chairs around the oak table in the centre of the room and watched as the awake servants scurried around collecting all the wine they could find and moved it all to the underground cellar._

"_Miss…" A key was placed on the table in front of her. "…What if the Master wants-"_

"_Tell him to come to me." She told the woman as gently as possible. "It's time he sobered up."_

* * *

_Athos awoke when the sun reached the highest point in the sky and became too intense to ignore. Reaching blindly for a bottle of his favourite elixir, he frowned when his hand grasped at nothing but thin air._

_With a grunt, he heaved himself up and sluggishly wandered to the wine cellar. He pushed the heavy door gently, expecting it to open as easily as it had done over the past weeks. When the door did not budge, he found himself almost throwing himself into in an attempt to access the release on the other side._

"_Open that door!" He thundered as he strode into the kitchen. "Open it."_

"_We…we can't…"_

"_Why?" He scowled at the timid servants._

"_Mademoiselle-" That was all he had to hear. _

_He threw open every door he encountered as he searched the chateau for the woman denying him his escape. _

"_Where is she?" He stopped a young girl he seen with Anna._

"_She said to tell you she's in the village." He strode past the girl and towards the grand doors at the front of the chateau. "But that what you're looking for is in the parlour." She added, causing him to stop and turn to towards the room he had stormed through earlier._

_He entered the room and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a piece of paper with her cursive on it._

You won't find what you're looking for at the bottom of a bottle.  
Remember how you and Thomas used to relax?

_He crumpled the paper and picked up the pistol it was propped up against. His fingers slid over the barrel of the gun and found comfort in the weight of the pistol in his hand. _

_He clutched it and strode from the chateau to the spot he and Thomas had learnt to shot at._

* * *

_A gentle breeze filled the air as he wandered back to the chateau after an afternoon spent reminiscing and practicing his aim. He stopped as the chateau came into sight and a small smile fell onto his lips as he beheld it all lit up against the darkening sky. _

_The doors opened for him and he handed the pistol to a waiting servant before entering the parlour._

"_How was your day?" Her question filled the room as he stood in the doorway. His eyes roamed over her curled up figure as she read on the setee._

"_Better."_


	14. Chapter 7

A gentle shake awoke her and she groaned in reply.

"We are approaching the border." Athos' deep rumble caused her to slowly pry open an eye and gaze upon his rugged face. "It is time you awoke." She was suddenly reminded that they were being followed by their friends and reluctantly she sat upright in the rickety cart.

Rubbing her eyes, she peered into the gradually brightening light and watched the sun peak over the hilltops as morning arrived.

"How long was I asleep?" She mumbled.

"Hours." Hernando replied as Athos smiled at her. "You didn't even wake when the horses started fussing." She pursed her lips in embarrassment as she noticed Athos' smile turn into a smirk.

"I always have been a heavy sleeper." She told him. "I once slept through a thunder storm." She hid a smile as Athos chuckled at the memory.

"It is true." He told their companion. "She did not wake once, whilst I was awake all night."

"We are here." Hernando interrupted their reminiscing as the cart slowed to a stop. "He will be here any moment." The pair shared a look confirming that they were ready to pounce before dutifully leaving the cart.

"And who is He?" Anna asked as she straightened her skirts.

"My brother." Hernando told them as the unmistakable sound of horses filled the air. "He is the only one I trust to carry information." Numerous men on horseback suddenly appeared.

The couple studied the entourage as the leader dismounted and greeted Hernando in Spanish.

"Brother, these will be accompanying you." Hernando introduced them to the stranger. "They have valuable information on a new plan by Cardinal Richelieu." They smiled at the studious man as Hernando spoke. "It will help us."

"Actually..." Athos interrupted them. "It will not." As he spoke Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan entered the scene.

"What is this?!" Hernando shouted as he saw the M's on their uniforms.

"You're under arrest." Anna said simply. "For Treason."

The Spaniards leapt from their saddles and began to fight the Musketeers.

Anna and Athos sighed before catching the swords Porthos threw to them before diving into the swell and happily fighting the traitors.

* * *

"I've missed this!" Anna laughed as she tied a Spaniard's hands behind his back and escorted him into the back of the cart she'd previously travelled in.

"You're good at it." D'Artagnan observed as he loaded the last man in.

"You don't understand!" Hernando cried as he was placed onto the bench at the front of the cart.

"Let me guess: you have a family to feed?" Aramis asked sarcastically. "Tough." He climbed up beside him and grabbed the horses' reins. "You're a criminal."

"Treville will be pleased." Athos mused as he mounted a horse beside Anna. "No casualties and many new horses."

"Yeah, sounds great." Porthos said dryly. "Seeing as you don't have to steer them all." He gestured to the line of horses he and D'Artagnan were attempting to control as they set off back towards Paris.

"Consider it a challenge." Anna giggled. "If you succeed, I'll buy you drinks for a week."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Looks like you're buying your own drinks." She chuckled as they entered the Garrison with a very frazzled Porthos at the rear of their group of criminals and horses.

"I'm telling you: that horse was trying to kill me!"

"Sure." She laughed as they dismounted and were greeted by a smiling Treville.

"It would seem our stock has been replenished." He gestured to the animals.

"Aramis and D'Artagnan are dropping our new friends off at the prison." Athos told the Captain as the horses were taken to the stables.

"Good, the King will be pleased. However, there is still the matter of Claude Allard's murder."

"We will speak with Jean." Anna assured him.

* * *

She entered the tavern and glanced around for the hooded figure of the alleged spy.

"Jean." She smiled as she spotted and joined him in the corner of the room.

"Musketeer." He nodded to her.

"You will be pleased to know the traitors are no more." He moved his head to look at her from underneath his hood.

"They are dead?"

"Well, they will be by tomorrow morning." She signalled for a drink.

"Good." He mused. "Then our work is done."

"Not quite." She sighed. "You see, a member of court was murdered and we can't really forget about that..."

"I was protecting the King!" He exclaimed.

"Now that's not necessarily true, is it?" She took a gulp of wine. "You see, our friends who are to be hung in the morning, have happily given us lots of information about other traitors." She told him. "And your name, your real name that is, was given. Because you are in fact a Spaniard aren't you, Diego Hernando?"

The hood moved to glare at her.

"How did you-" She cut him off with an eye roll.

"You're wearing a Spanish ring and you have a very obvious moustache, much like your brother." She flipped back his hood as she finished speaking to reveal a tanned man with a pointed moustache, adorned in Spanish jewellery. "My only question is; why did you kill Claude Allard?"

"He was going to go to the Cardinal." He spat. "He was guilty! Guilty that he was telling Spain of the childish King of France's demands!"

"And you knew he'd reveal the entire ring..." Anna said as all the pieces fell into place.

"We would all have been dead by the following morning."

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer the Cardinal's wrath over the food in our prisons." She chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-"

"Oh, didn't I make myself clear? I'm going to arrest you." She told him nonchalantly as she drained her tankard. He leapt from his seat and pointed a dagger at her.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "You will never disarm-" He finished his sentence with a yelp as she stood and calmly grabbed and twisted his arm behind his back, the dagger pointing inwards to his spine.

"Oops." She whispered into his ear. "Looks like I did."

She slowly made him drop the ornate weapon and muscled him out of the building and into the awaiting arms of Porthos and Aramis.

"Make sure he gets there in time for the execution: might as well use the scaffold while it's up."

* * *

"I have missed working with you." Porthos chuckled as they sat in the Garrison the next morning.

"And I you." She smiled. "All of you."

"To Anna; the only one of us who bothered to check Jean was a legitimate French man!"

"You lot!" The five Musketeers glanced up to Treville. "I've got a job for you!" They slowly placed their tankards on the table and climbed the steps to the Captain's office.

"Yes?" Aramis asked as they entered the small room.

"Meet Marie, she is to be under our protection whilst her father does his business with the King."

They all glanced to the woman standing beside Treville's desk.

"Hello..." Aramis smiled flirtatiously at the woman before Treville cleared his throat.

"Not her." They looked at him curiously. "The child."

"You're joking?!" Porthos asked as they noticed the toddler in the woman's arms. "A baby?!"


	15. Flashback 7

_"What do you mean you've joined the Musketeers?!" Anna shrieked as Athos placed his new sword and musket on the dining table._

_"I mean: I joined the Musketeers." He told her again as he passes her and placed a kiss to her cheek._

_"You told me that you went to Paris on business!" _

_"And I did." _

_"You joined the Musketeers?!" She asked again._

_"My love, how many times are you going to ask that?" He signed as he reviewed papers on his desk._

_"Until you tell me it is a lie!" She followed him into the office and slammed the doors. "You'll get yourself killed!" _

_"Do you have such little faith in my skills?" He chuckled as she scowled at him. "Do not pull that face, it is unbecoming."_

_"You lying dead in a ditch is unbecoming!" He sighed at her words and moved to stand beside her._

_"I will be fine." He assured her as he embraced her._

_"Who will run the estate?" She mumbled against his chest. His lack of response made her pull away. "Athos?"_

_"I want to shut the house." He told her as he moved to the other side of his desk once more. "It is more economical." He defended as she stared at him in shock. "I will have someone ensure it is looked after and..."_

_"You're throwing me out." She stated as the reality set in._

_"No! Anna..."_

_"You are! You're going to shut the house and run to Paris!" She spoke quietly as she slumped into a chair._

_"Anna," He rose again and squatted in front of her. "I am asking you to come with me." Her watery eyes met his. _

_"To Paris?"_

_"To Paris." He grinned at her. She thought it over in her head before sitting upright and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as she stood as led him towards the bedroom next door._


	16. Chapter 8

_"You're joking?!" Porthos asked as the noticed the toddler in the woman's arms. "A baby?!"_

* * *

"Hello." Anna cooed as the child was placed into her arms.

"Marie Guillory." Treville introduces the child as the nursemaid scurried away.

"As in Pierre Guillory?" Anna asked as she pulled face at the gurgling girl.

"The very same." Treville confirmed. "He's in talks with the King and so the Cardinal wants you to ensure her safety."

"Who is Pierre Guillory?" Porthos asked frowning at Aramis as the Musketeer joined Anna in entertaining Marie with a variety of facial expressions.

"Ex-mercenary: he has valuable information on a lot of...missing people." Treville informed them. "And while that's good for us, little Marie is being targeted."

"Let me guess, someone wants to get her to stop her father from spilling secrets?" Athos sighed.

"Exactly. So Anna if you could..." He gestured to Marie.

"Why is it my job to look after her?" Anna frowned.

"Well..."

"It's because I'm a woman?!" She raised an eyebrow at the Captain who lowered his head.

"If it is an inconvenience...?"

"Nonsense. I'd just like to be asked instead of you all assuming that I will look after this little sweetheart." The men smothered smirks as her voice softened as she finished speaking. "But there is one problem..." Anna stopped the Captain from shooing them away. "Bonacieux won't want a child in his home, so...?"

"He's away this week." D'Artagnan told her.

"Good, then you're fine to have her." Treville smiled. "Off you go."

* * *

"How do you feel about a houseguest?" D'Artagnan asked Constance as Anna hid behind the entrance to the kitchen of the home.

"Will they be paying rent?"

"It's doubtful..."

"Then they'll have to work." She sighed.

"Once again..." Anna emerged from her hiding place with a beaming Marie in her arms. "...that's doubtful."

Constance rushed over to the woman and retrieved the child.

"And who are you?" She cooed.

"Marie. And that's all you need to know." Anna told her.

"One crib." Porthos' voice echoed through the space as he carried the wooden item into the room. "Where should I put it?"

"My room." Anna said as she led him into the room opposite D'Artagnan's. "Thank you."

"And some clothes suitable for Mademoiselle Marie." Aramis entered the room with a basket of clothes.

"Have you not brought a gift?" Constance asked Athos as he entered the room empty handed.

"Who do you think paid?" He replied smoothly as he placed his hat on the table.

"And you'll be reimbursed." Anna reminded him as she took Marie from Constance and smiled down at the child who began to play with her hair. "Now, please leave gentlemen; I do believe it is time for Marie's nap."

Constance happily shooed the Musketeers away before joining Anna in fussing over the delightful child.

* * *

"Rock-a-bye bébé , dans la cime des arbres,

Quand le vent souffle, le berceau basculera,

Lorsque les branche se casse, le berceau tombera,

Et vers le bas viendra bébé, berceau et tous."

Athos leant against the doorframe of Constance's kitchen the next morning watching Anna sang softly to the gurgling baby as she rocked her.

"My mother used to sing that to Thomas." Anna turned to face him with a startled gasp.

"How long have you-"

"Long enough." He smiled. "It calms her as it used to calm him, I see." He crossed the room and stroked Marie's head lightly.

"It would appear so." She murmured. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here." She passed him Marie who snuggled into his chest. "Constance is collecting fabric; D'Artagnan is at the Garrison so there was no one to watch her..." She motioned to her clothing and Athos noticed her still wearing her nightgown.

He nodded in understanding before she darted into her room and began to change.

"Oh and can you feed her, please?" He saw the bottle on the table and seconds later he was sat with Marie in his arms, feasting on the warmed milk.

"Good morning!" Aramis' voice filled the kitchen as he stepped into the home. "Just wanted to say hello to- oh, sorry." He smirked when he saw Athos' comfortable position with Marie. "Well don't you look domesticated?" Athos rolled his eyes at his friend's smirk as Anna bustled out of her room in a dress more appropriate than a nightgown.

"Good morning." She greeted as she stoked the fire Constance had instructed her to keep an eye on.

"You make such a lovely family." Aramis grinned at the sight of his two friends in a very domestic setting.

"Can we help you?" Athos grumbled as he removed the now empty bottle from Marie's mouth and kicked his feet onto the table allowing the child to sit up against his legs.

"I simply wanted to check in on Marie." Aramis smiled as the girl in question grabbed at the locket concealed by Athos shirt and began to play with it. "But I see she is well and so I will be in my way." He bowed slightly to Anna before leaving the home with a smirk.

"I didn't know you still wore that." Anna said as she stirred whatever Constance was cooking.

"Did you not notice it when we...?" He trailed off with a smirk.

"I was a little preoccupied." She reminded him. "But I am glad to see it now." As she spoke Marie found the latch and flipped the locket open to reveal a pressed forget-me-not sealed inside.

Her small fingers traced the blue flower with wonder as the light hit its petals.

* * *

"It's nice to see you like this." Anna quirked an eyebrow at Aramis as she haggled for bread at the market. "All relaxed and out of uniform." She looked down at her casual dress. "Even your hair is down." He watched the child in his arms play with Anna's loose hair.

"It would draw attention to us if a woman in a Musketeer uniform was carrying a baby." She reminded him as she placed the reduced price bread into her basket and handed the merchant some coins.

They moved slowly down the street stopping only to fill Anna's basket.

"She is inquisitive, is she not?" He laughed as Marie reached up and pulled at his beard.

"Very." Anna chuckled as he pried her fingers from his chin. "Do you want children?" She asked him, noticing how well he interacted with Marie.

"Eventually." He told her quietly. "With the right woman." He blew a raspberry into Marie's hand causing the girl to shriek with laughter. "You?"

"Eventually." She reached into her basket and held out a grape to the child. "But it seems more unlikely as the days pass." She sighed.

"And Athos?" She stiffened at the sound of his name.

"I do not know." She moved the basket so it rested on her elbow and retrieved Marie from the Musketeer. "Excuse us, Aramis; it is time for someone's nap." She smiled at the man before bustling Marie down the street and out of sight.

* * *

"Anna Beauchamp?" A gruff voice called out from an alley as she moved past.

"Depends." She replied. "Does she owe you money?"

"No."

"Then yes: I am Anna Beauchamp." She moved Marie further up onto her hip. "How can I-" A hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her and Marie into the alley, causing her to drop the basket.

"Anna!" Aramis called after the woman; she had forgotten her change at the fruit stall. "Anna!" He wove through the crowds in search of the woman and the child. "Anna?" He noticed the discarded basket on one side of the street and frowned when he saw her purse inside it. "ANNA?!"

* * *

"Who are you?!" Anna spat as the men bustled her into an empty building and attempted to take Marie from her.

"Give us the child and we shall leave you be." The one who spoke to her in the street offered.

"Who are you?" She repeated; her grip on Marie tightening as she attempted to calm the child.

"Friends of Guillory."

"I'm sure." She replied sarcastically.

"If you refuse to give her to us, we will take you both." He threatened.

"Looks we're going on an adventure." She spoke to Marie as the men exchanged looks. "Tell me you at least have food?"

"In the back." The younger of the two told her and she smiled.

* * *

"Am I ever going to learn your names?" She asked as she cut cheese for them.

"No." The one who appeared to be the leader of the pair said and with a grin she happily cut him less cheese than his accomplice.

"How about a reason as to why you want ma petit fleur?" She gestured to Marie who was happily eating bread.

"Her father-"

"Your friend?" She interrupted with a smirk.

"He owes us." He continued with a glare.

"And you would hurt a defenceless baby?!" She exclaimed as she pointed the knife at him.

"She isn't defenceless while you're around." He growled.

"I'm glad you noticed."

* * *

"Did you see anyone in the alley?" Athos asked as he stormed down the street towards Anna's abandoned basket.

"No. It was empty when I arrived." Aramis told him as Athos inspected the object.

"Did anyone see anything?" He asked as he studied the street.

"A merchant: he said he saw a man grab a woman and her child before dragging her down there." Aramis pointed to the alley.

Porthos sighed as Athos drew his musket and stormed into the gap between two buildings.

"If anyone's laid a finger on her he's gonna kill them." He told Aramis.

"And me..." He gulped before setting off after the normally reserved Musketeer.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" She exclaimed and the younger man flinched. "You planned to kidnap a baby yet didn't think to buy milk?!"

"I-"

"Save it!" She cut him off. "Go buy some now."

"I-"

"Go!" He scurried away and Anna smiled when the door slammed. The older man had left earlier to 'send a message' no doubt to Guillory, it had only been a matter of time until Marie needed sustenance and she could send the other one away for it.

Gathering the child, Anna opened the door of the building and checked for any signs of a return. Feeling for the knife in her bodice she hurriedly rushed from the house and down a side street straight into the heart of France.

* * *

They had followed the alley until they came to an open door. Porthos had done a sweep of the abandoned home before calling for the others when he noticed the flower laying on the table and the small 'A' carved into the wood beside it.

"Marie was playing with a poesy of those this morning." Aramis told the others as he picked up the small flower.

"She was here..."

"I've got the-" The boy Anna had sent away returns and promptly dropped the milk as Athos pointed his musket at his face.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He asked with a quivering voice.

"The child." Porthos cut across Athos as he began to say Anna's name instead of the child they were meant to be protecting.

"I don't know any children." He gulped when Athos prepared to shoot. "Fine! Fine." He dropped the gun. "They're in here-" He stopped when he noticed the empty room. "Oh..."

* * *

Anna scurried down the back streets of Paris as she headed to the one place she knew she'd be safe.

"I want to talk to..." She racked her brain for the name of the woman Porthos had told her to ask for if she was ever in the vicinity. "...Flee! I want to speak with Flee." The glowering 'guard' stared at her before reluctantly leading her towards the main rooms of the headquarters.

"And who should I say you are?" He sneered as he took in her dirty dress and child.

"A friend of Porthos." He nodded and left her to wait against the stone walls of the heart of the Court of Miracles. "She will see you."

* * *

"Why are you assuming she went that way?" Porthos asked as Athos headed down the remaining alley.

"She's carrying Marie." He reminded him. "The side street to the left is too narrow for her to fit through with a child on her hip."

"I suppose." Porthos mused as he followed his friend.

"And if she went to the right she would loop back to that house." They reached a small square at the end of the alley. "This is the only way to truly get away."


	17. Flashback 8

_His hands fumbled with the strings holding her dress together as she lovingly placed kisses down his jaw._

_"It has been..." He paused and laid a kiss on her plump lips. "…incredibly boring without you." She smiled at his eagerness as he lost patience and ripped the final section of her intricate clothing and threw the material across the room._

_"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She reminded him as she was laid carefully on the bed. _

_He had been waiting for her as she returned from her trip into Paris. She had wandered into the bedchamber in search of him and had been ambushed by her shirtless lover who was eager to make up for the loss of her company._

_They moved in harmony atop the bed and the thin sheen of sweat coating them glistened in the dim candlelight._

_"How was your trip?" He asked as they pleasured each other._

_"I joined the Musketeers." She gasped out in bliss but frowned as his movements halted._

_She opened her eyes and stared into his stormy orbs._

_"You did WHAT?!" He roared from his position above her._

_"I followed your lead and signed up. The Captain feels I can achieve more than a man could in...certain situations." She informed him as she propped herself up. "Is there a problem?"_

_He growled at her as he propelled himself away from the bed and slipped back into his trousers._

_"You went behind my back!"_

_"Doesn't it feel awful?" She said venomously to him as she covered herself with a bed sheet._

_"You're going to get yourself killed!"_

_"Do you have such little faith in my skills?" She repeated his words from days ago._

_"Anna, I will not allow you to..." She cut him off with a scoff._

_"Athos, you yourself trained me. So do not try to say I am incapable of handling myself."_

_"FINE!" He roared and stormed out of the room, letting the doors slam behind him. _

_The gusts created by his actions soon blew out the candles near the door._ _With a sigh Anna blew out the bedside candles and laid in the darkness._ _She could hear Athos storm through the house in search of the wine and allowed herself to be slightly smug: at least they would be in Paris together._

* * *

_The harsh sunlight that invaded the bedroom caused Anna to groan and bury her face further into the incredibly comfortable pillow on which she had slept. A failed attempt to get comfortable on the muscular pillow cause Anna to open her eyes and stare into the face of her lover._

_Neither spoke as he reached across and tucked a lone strand of her hair behind her ears._

_"Good morning." She began but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her._

_"Are you serious about the Musketeers?" She nodded in response to his whispered question. "Then I support you." He smiled as she grinned up at him from her position across his chest._

_"And I support you." She mumbled around the finger still on her lips._

_"I'm glad." He removed his hand. "Now, would you care for some breakfast?" He gestured to the plates atop the small table in the centre of the bedchamber._

_Anna lifted herself to gaze upon the table before shaking her head at the fresh fruit from Athos' private orchards._

_"I'd rather have a different breakfast..." She looked up at him from under her lashes and watched him melt._

_"Well, I suppose an appetite must be worked up before food can truly be enjoyed." He smirked at the woman he truly loved but could not bring himself to tell that to._


	18. Chapter 9

"You are a friend of Porthos?" Flea asked curiously as she surveyed the Musketeer.

"He told me you would protect me if I needed it." Anna told the blonde. "I need it." She gestured to Marie as the child played happily on the floor.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Anna. Anna Beauchamp." Her name seemed familiar to the woman and she was soon shown to a bedchamber and given a change of clothes. "Are you sure about-"

"Take it." Flea pressed the dress into her hands. "It'll look good on you."

The pair exchanged a smile before Anna moved behind the screen to change out of her ripped dress.

"How is Porthos?" Flea asked quietly as she played with Marie.

"He's..."

* * *

"Surrender now and you'll be spared the noose." Athos' voice rang out in his usual dulcet tones as Aramis pointed his gun at the man they had cornered.

"And if I don't."

"He'll shoot you." Porthos gestured to Aramis.

"Fair enough." The man dropped his dagger and raised his hands above his head. "But if you arrest me you'll never find your little woman." He stated straight at Athos and smirked as he watched Porthos restrain the man as he lunged.

"What do you know of Anna?" Aramis asked coldly.

"Anna? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ANNA?" D'Artagnan asked as he joined Aramis in pointing his pistol at the man.

"She thinks she is safe." He chuckled. "She thinks she has outsmarted us but we know where she is and we will attack. Soon."

"I will not ask again-" Aramis was interrupted with a gunshot. He watched as the man dropped to the floor, his shirt slowly staining with blood.

They turned to see Porthos out cold on the floor and Athos gripping his pistol.

"We need to find her."

* * *

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this dress." Anna mumbled as she and Flea ate in the Court of Miracles.

"You look stunning." The blonde assured.

"Yes, you do..." A man's voice filled the room and both women turned to face the intruder.

"You!" Anna gasped as she recognised him as the leader of the duo who kidnapped her.

"Me." He smiled. "Now, seeing as your friends have scored my partner to prison, I'm going to have to do this myself." He retrieved his pistol and pointed it at them. "Move."

"Stay here and you won't get shot." He whispered menacingly as he tied Flea to one of the opulent dining chairs.

"He'll find you." Anna assured the woman. "Porthos will find you."

"Start walking." He dragged her and Marie from the room. "Now, we're going to pretend we're a little family and you're going to do exactly what I say. Got it?" He jabbed her with the pistol.

"Got it." She replied with a glare as they began to journey away from the Court.

* * *

"Where could she be?" D'Artagnan asked quietly as they watched Athos down another drink.

"I don't know." Aramis sighed. "It's all my fault."

"The Court!" Porthos declared suddenly.

"What are you-"

"The Court of Miracles." He told Athos. "I told her that if she ever needed a place to hide; go to Flea."

"And you think she did?" Athos asked a glimmer of hope visible in his voice.

"It's worth a shot." Aramis said.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm almost positive normal families don't nudge each other with pistols to get them to move faster."

"Don't fall behind then." He snapped before pushing her once again with the gun.

"Stop it!" She twisted out of his grasp and revealed the pistol to the rest of the street.

"You little-"

"Help!" She shouted. "Help! He has a pistol!" Their commotion caught the attention of many. "Help please: my child!" She held Marie close to her.

"Sir..." A stranger placed his hand on her capturer's arm.

"Piss off." He swiftly smacked the man with the butt of his pistol, knocking him to the floor.

"HELP!" Anna fled up the street with him close behind.

* * *

"FLEA?!" Porthos led them through the building at the centre of the Court of Miracles. "Flea?" He stopped outside the dining room when he noticed a figure tied to a chair.

"Porthos." She smiled at him. "She said you'd come."

"Anna was here?" Athos asked as Porthos untied his love.

"Told ya."

"He took her. And the baby."

"Did he say where?" D'Artagnan asked.

"No sorry." She sighed. "Just something about them looking like a family."

"Stay here in case she comes back." Athos ordered his friend before he stalked out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"If he wants them to appear normal they're going through the busier streets."

"So we split up?" Athos nodded at Aramis and the three promptly scattered themselves through the various Parisian streets.

* * *

"Pierre Guillory." Her captor greeted the visibly anxious man at the altar of the church he manhandled her and Marie into.

"Henri." So that was this vile man's name! "My daughter? Where is she?"

"I have her." Anna told him.

"I have your money." Pierre informed them.

"Now Guillory, you know I asked for more than money..."

"I will tell them nothing." The distraught father promised. "I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me!" Pierre shrank as the harsh words filled the holy building. "I trusted it when we first made a deal. You betrayed me and have turned to the King for sanctuary." He laughed humourlessly. "Yet I have your daughter: I eluded the famous Musketeers, and I have her."

"Actually, I have her." Anna reminded him as he noticed she had moved away from him. "And so Pierre owes you nothing." She leant against the font at the back of the church.

"I will shoot you."

"And when you miss, I will shoot you." Athos' voice filled the room.

"You found us." Anna smiled.

"How sweet." Henri scoffed. "But your arrival simply means you will both die."

"I doubt that." Aramis entered behind Athos. "You're very much outnumbered."

"You went to the King?!" Henri asked as he noticed the fleurs-de-lis on the men's chests. "You could not face me alone?"

"Actually..." Anna moved Marie to her other hip and retrieved a dagger from her skirts. "...it was me who invited them." She showed him the fleur-de-lis on its hilt.

"You bitch!"

"Hey, none of that please!" Aramis chastised as Athos gripped his pistol. "We are in God's house don't forget."

"You tricked me!" He exclaimed as Athos lowered his pistol and deftly arrested the criminal. "You vicious, lying bitch!"

"Yes yes." Anna rolled her eyes as he was pulled out of the building by Athos and Aramis.

"You saved my daughter. You kept her safe." Pierre stated as she reluctantly handed Marie to him. "I can never thank you enough."

"Just make sure you reveal everyone when you speak with the King and Cardinal." She told him. "Knowing that criminals like him..." She gestured to the open door which Henri had disappeared through. "...are in prison, is thanks enough."

"I will." He cradled his daughter.

* * *

"Marie is safe?"

"Very much so." Anna told Captain Treville as he addressed them at the Garrison.

"And Guillory?"

"Motivated to put all his previous employers behind bars." Athos assured him.

"Then you are dismissed." The four nodded and moved to the courtyard of the Garrison.

"About time you showed up!" Aramis called out to Porthos as he entered the training yard.

"Was a little busy mate." He smirked.

"We can tell." Anna smiled as she reached up and straightened the collar of his jerkin. "How is Flea?"

"Tired I bet." Aramis interrupted his friend with a smirk.

"Aaand this is where I leave the conversation." Anna sighed as they left the Garrison. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"Did she just call us gentlemen?" Porthos asked as she headed home,

"Must be drunk already."


	19. Flashback 9

"_Everything is ready, Mademoiselle." Anna stared at her reflection in the vanity and nodded to the man in her doorway._

"_I will down in a moment." He smiled sadly at her before turning and leaving her alone._

_She rose from the plump stool and wandered around the room, her hand ghosting over the surfaces of the furniture that would soon be covered in white sheets. She moved through the house, her memories of each room on every floor, rushing to her as she left each room behind. _

_She stopped when she came to the twin portraits of Athos and Thomas hanging in the room just off the dining room. She felt her eyes brim with tears as her finger traced the outline of Thomas' profile gently and she carefully pressed a kiss to the image._

"_Anna?" Athos' searching voice called out to her as he moved through the emptying chateau. "Are you ready?" He asked as he loitered in the doorway consciously ignoring the portrait of his brother._

"_Are you?" She asked him, her voice a whisper as her hand fell away from Thomas. _

"_Yes." She smiled, turned and held her hand out for him to guide her through their home._

"_Mademoiselle!" As Anna stepped out of the house and into the sunshine, she felt Agnes throw her arms around her waist. _

"_Mademoiselle, I apologise for her behaviour." Anna chuckled as an older servant attempted to wrench the young girl free of her mistress. "She is-"_

"_I will miss you Mademoiselle!"_

"_And I you, Agnes." She assured the girl she had grown to love. "Here…." She reached up to her neck and unclasped the locket she wore. "…Let this be a memento of your time here." She placed the silver chain around the girls' neck and showed her the engraved silver._

"_Madame, I will treasure it!" Anna smiled down at the girl before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and moving toward her horse. _

"_You will let me know if anything happens…" Athos gestured to the chateau as he spoke to his most trusted man. _

"_Of course..." He nodded. "…bonne chance monsieur." He and Athos exchanged a handshake before he mounted his horse beside Anna._

_The pair exchanged a smile before ushering their horses onwards, away from the past and towards a bustling future._


	20. Chapter 10

**A.N. So I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed since I last updated; you guys rock! So here you go audrey. , NicoleR85, Jay Legion, laced-with-fire and Miss Eliza Lupin; this one's for you! xx**

* * *

The streets of Paris were packed full of eager people waiting to see the Royal carriage pass by. Anna followed her brethren on horseback as the Musketeers provided 'security' for the King and Queen.

"Stand back." Aramis warned the masses as they passed.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate screaming crowds?" Anna sighed as she steered her horse down the streets alongside Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

"Not in the last 5 minutes." Porthos chuckled before she responded with a grimace.

"HELP!" A voice rang out over the crowds and the four turned to locate its owner. "THIEVES!"

"Stay with the carriage." Athos told her as he and Aramis rode off to assist the man. With a sharp nod she slowed and waited for the carriage to catch up.

"What is going on?" Treville asked as he caught up.

"Thieves." She told him as the carriage came into sight. Pushing her horse forward she led the royals ensuring no one attacked from the front.

The sound of thundering footsteps filled the street as the procession sped up and no one noticed a young girl run from the crowd and jump onto the carriage. Screams replaced the horses' footfalls as she fell and the carriage rolled to a stop. Anna turned her horse and galloped to the girl.

"Stay there your Majesty." She told the Queen who was leaning out of the carriage's small window to check on the girl. "It's not safe." Pulling on the reigns of her horse she jumped from its saddle and bent to check the girl.

As she checked for any signs of life she could vaguely hear the Captain order the carriage to move on.

"Was she armed?" Treville asked as he and Porthos joined her.

"Only with this." She sighed, giving up any hope of the girls' survival as she held up a small note.

"Let us through! I know her!" A woman's voice called to a guard that was restraining her. Seeing it was Constance, Anna nodded to Treville who sanctioned her to join them.

"What's her name?" Anna asked gently as Constance cradled the body.

"Thérèse Dubois." She said quietly as she copied Anna by checking for any sign of life.

"What was she doing?" D'Artagnan asked her as he too joined them.

"I don't know." Constance whispered before taking the now unravelled note from Porthos and reading it quickly. "Fleur?" She called out to the crowd. "What does this mean?" She stood presumably to speak to the girl she was calling for. "Fleur?" She scanned the crowd for her. "FLEUR?"

* * *

"I can't bear the thought of Fleur alone! Lost in Paris!" Constance paced the parlour of her home as Anna tried to comfort her.

"We'll find her; I promise." She assured her friend as D'Artagnan urged her to sit.

"What am I going to tell her father?" She sighed. "He's my husband's cousin."

"How long have you known her; Thérèse?" Anna asked as she sat opposite Constance.

"A month or so? There is one thing that might help…Countess de Larroque had taken an interest in her. She was teaching her to read and write."

"Many enlightened nobles show kindness to their servants." D'Artagnan mused as Anna nodded in agreement.

"This was more than that… Thérèse knew Greek and Latin and even studied the stars! Fleur attended some of her lessons too…they went in secret." Anna and D'Artagnan shared a look before the former rose to get some wine for her friend.

"We **will** find her." D'Artagnan assured her.

* * *

"I hate this thing." Anna muttered as she, Athos, Aramis and Porthos waited outside the doors of the throne room for their Captain.

"You look lovely." Aramis assured her with a grin as she glared at her dress uniform.

Whilst the men simply added a powder blue cloak to their uniform to be deemed presentable for the Royals, she had to change completely: gone were her breeches and a dress took its place, her corset was embroidered with the fleur-de-lis they all wore. The only thing similar to her male counterparts was that she too wore the blue cloak.

"Are you ready?" Treville asked as he approached them with the man Athos and Aramis had aided that same morning. With no time to answer the doors swung open and the four Musketeers followed their Captain into the room.

Dropping into a curtsey, her eyes flitted around the opulent room. The grandeur of the palace never ceased to awe her.

"Luca." The Cardinal greeted Treville's guest. "I didn't realise you were coming."

"This is an informal visit." The man responded with a small smile. "Your Eminence."

"Your Majesties." Richelieu turned from his 'friend' to face the King and Queen. "Father Luca Sestini." He introduced the man to the room. "Luca and I are old friends: we were at the seminary together."

"Sestini?" King Louis asked with narrowed eyes. "Aren't you that Jesuit priest who wrote that terrible pamphlet? What did it say?"

"Well if I remember correctly; it was an argument for the Pope's **absolute** authority over national rulers in **all** matters both spiritual and temporal and any leader who defied him could be legally overthrown, even **killed**, with the papal blessing." The Cardinal finished with a flourish as the King rose.

"That's the one." He walked slowly to stand in front of Father Sestini. "It's just as well my people can't read, or they might get ideas."

"My apologies for any offence."

"I trust your time in Paris will be…pleasant. However brief it may be." He turned and strode back to his throne as Anna struggled to hold back a smirk. Catching the Queen's eye the women exchanged small smiles.

"Your Majesty, a young woman; Fleur Baudin, has gone missing." Treville informed the King. "She was a friend of the girl who died this morning. We have reason to believe the Countess de Larroque may know something f her whereabouts."

"What makes you say so?" Queen Anne enquired.

"She regularly attended the Countess' salon and seems enthralled by her."

"It's very, very shocking." The Cardinal interjected. "We can't have the Countess abducting young women and spiriting them away to her boudoir."

"Whatever are you implying Cardinal?" The Queen asked in shock.

"There have been ugly rumours, Your Majesty. It's all scurrilous nonsense…I'm sure."

"Ninon is so very pretty I could listen to her nonsense all day." The King giggled as Anne deflated beside him. "Handle the matter discreetly." He ordered, regaining control of himself. "The Countess is from a very distinguished family: I don't want her upset unduly."

"You are too generous Your Majesty." Richelieu all but sneered.

"Yes I know: it is a weakness."

* * *

Anna accompanied Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan as they entered the Countess de Larroque's home. She held in a gasp as they entered a circular room full of books and women enjoying them as they lapped up the knowledge they held.

"Does anyone here know the whereabouts of Mademoiselle Fleur Baudin?" Athos' voice filled the room as women placed their books down.

"If you have questions Monsieur, address them to me." The Countess said as she approached them.

"Countess de Larroque." He greeted the blonde. "We are here on behalf of the King, my name is-"

"I know who you are." She interrupted him as the room filled with whispers.

As she glanced around the room, Anna noticed many of the women pointing discreetly to the breeches she had changed back into at the Garrison. Feeling a small flush creep up her neck she shuffled to stand partially hidden behind Aramis.

"I've often seen you at court and thought how handsome you are." The Countess de Larroque continued. "There is a melancholy aspect to your looks that I find intriguing, but it's probably only mental vacancy." Anna nudged Aramis as he began to chuckle.

"I hope not." Athos responded. "Forgive our intrusion-"

"I will not forgive it." She countered. "This is a place of scholarship, where women can enjoy each other's company without the crude intentions of men. If you had wished to please me you would have sent only the woman behind you." The men parted to reveal Anna who stepped forward to join Athos at the head of the group.

"Countess-"

"Ladies, behold…" The noble woman turned to the room. "A woman who also disagrees with the world's belief that women should simply be wives and mothers." She gestured to the breeches Anna wore and the sword at her side. "A female Musketeer: how invigorating."

"Thank you?" Anna asked as the whispers were replaced with warm smiles.

"Now, what is it that you want?" The Countess addressed them as a group once more.

"Ah, we are…looking for Fleur Baudin. She has run away from her family and they are anxious." Athos told her, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Anxious to marry her into a life of domestic slavery no doubt." The woman retorted as a small smile broke out onto Athos' lips. "She's not here. You can go now." She began to move away from them.

"Your broach." Porthos' words stopped her. "What does it mean?" Anna glanced down to the small broach hanging from the top of the Countess' corset.

"It is a wren." Anna spoke for the woman. "A bird that cannot be caged."

"A symbol of hope and freedom." The Countess added with a smile.

"A symbol of your own dreams and ambitions, I would imagine." Aramis said to the noble woman.

"Ah, we have a romantic in our mists." A she laughed the room followed with a chorus of giggles. "Observe; the remarkable phenomenon: a man of wisdom and perception."

"If by romantic you mean a man who gladly acknowledges the superiority of the female sex then…I accept the description." Aramis shot a charming smile across the room.

"Your charm won't work here." The Countess told him. "We are quite immune."

"We are not here to discuss your beliefs." Athos steered the conversation back on track. "We are looking for Fleur Baudin."

"And I have already told you: she is **not **here."

"Then you won't mind if we search your house." As Athos moved closer to the Countess, Anna noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes grew wide as she could have sworn that in the now empty place by the pillar, a woman she had last seen with a noose around her neck stood.

"On the contrary; I mind very much." The Countess' refusal of cooperation snapped Anna back from her memories of a woman that had killed a man she had called brother.

"I could insist." Athos sighed.

"Or you could take my word." She replied as she gazed up at the Musketeer from under her long lashes.

During the time Anna had been absorbed in her memories she had failed to notice that the Countess and Athos had been inching closer together.

"Am I right? Is there an inner sadness that informs the beauty of your features?" The blonde moved back to their initial conversation. "Answer me honestly and I shall allow you to search my house."

Their eyes connected and not a word was uttered in the room.

"We all have our deep secrets and emotions, Countess." His voice lowered to a tone that Anna knew held desire. "Allow me to keep mine to myself."

"A barely adequate answer…but I am feeling indulgent." The Countess smiled. "Follow me."

The pair moved away from the Musketeers and into the rest of the Countess' home.

"Well, if that wasn't flirting…I don't know what is." D'Artagnan chuckled before being cut off by a sharp nudge from Aramis and Porthos as Anna tore her eyes away from the doorway Athos had disappeared through.

"What now?" Porthos asked lowly.

"Now, we wait." Anna told him as she picked up a lone book and took a nearby seat. The three men exchanged glances before spreading out to each lean against a pillar.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Athos had left with the Countess de Larroque. Snapping her book shut, Anna rose.

"What are you-" She cut D'Artagnan off with a glare as she deposited the book onto a table and strode through the rom towards the doorway leading to the rest of the home.

She wandered through the stately home searching for the pair, reaching the upper most floor she was sure she had somehow missed them but the soft voice of Ninon de Larroque made her inch closer to open door at the end of the corridor.

"Will I see you again?"

"Why?"

No further words were spoken as Anna watched the Countess cup Athos' face and press her lips to his. Feeling positive that he would push her away, her heart sunk when his arms encircled the woman's waist and pulled her closer.

Pushing herself away from the door Anna crept down the staircase. She did not let a single emotion cross her face as she re-entered the circular space and exited the house despite the calls of her fellow Musketeers.

* * *

"He did what?" Constance's eyes were wide as Anna recounted the sight she had witnessed at the Countess de Larroque's home.

With her head in her hands, Anna chose to not respond and instead let Constance mutter about the apathetic Musketeer.

She had first travelled to the Garrison to retrieve the uniform she wore to the palace. As she had been leaving the four men were entering the Garrison. Three of them wore expressions of pity as they saw her but their leader's face was devoid of any emotion as he tipped his hat to her before claiming a drink.

Constance had pried the truth from her despite numerous protests that she was fine and that no she was not covering up and injury from the events that morning.

And so, there she was; sat at the Bonacieux's table whilst her best friend flitted around the kitchen and calling Athos all the names she would never allow herself to use if she were in the company of anyone else.

"Mademoiselle Beauchamp?" A young by appeared at the door. "I have a message for Mademoiselle Beauchamp."

"That is me." Anna rose from her spot to speak to the boy.

"Aramis sent me: you are needed at the Countess de Larroque's home." She nodded and slipped him a coin.

"You're not going back there are you?" Constance asked with a disapproving face.

"I have to: it is my job." She bid her friend goodbye and raced to the home she had left not long ago.

* * *

As she crossed the courtyard to the Countess' home she spotted Athos and the woman in question speaking closely with each other. Gritting her teeth she pressed on and as she reached the grand doors, they opened and Red Guard came hurtling out.

"GET OUT!" Aramis growled as he kicked the man down the stairs. "Trouble." He told Anna who sped inside to aid the women.

She launched straight into the fight and happily pulled one guard off a young woman as Athos and the Countess came running in.

"My books! STOP!" She cried as the Cardinal's men pulled her library apart.

"Where is your authority for this?!" Anna demanded as she held a guard by his jerkin. He responded by pushing her down before holding her by the throat to a pillar.

She heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed as the corners of her vision began to spot. Within seconds she landed in a crouch as the Red Guard was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks." She took the outstretched hand in front of her and was pulled to her feet by a frowning Athos.

"Are you-"

"ARAMIS!" She interrupted his question by throwing a book to the Musketeer she had called to and watched him use it to trap the sword of a guard and use it against him.

"Anna-" Athos began again before they were interrupted by two guards

"I'm a little busy!" She told him as she wrestled with the snarling man. Managing to get him into a chokehold, Anna applied pressure and watched him lose consciousness. Turning to her right she saw Athos do the same.

"Found them!" A voice rang out and the fighting stopped as a group of girls were led out of a small hiding space behind a bookshelf, in shackles. "Sleeping in a hidden chamber."

"Countess de Larroque, on the orders of the Cardinal you are under arrest for the abduction of Fleur Baudin and others." The leader of this group of Red Guards told the woman.

"Except she wasn't here." Athos informed him and Anna narrowed her eyes.

"They begged me not to tell anyone!" The Countess told him. "Please! Make them stop!"

"I'm sorry: I can't." Athos called after her as she was dragged away by the Cardinal's men followed by the found girls.

* * *

Six horses thundered down the dirt roads of the French countryside. Four Musketeers and a Red Guard accompanied the Countess de Larroque to the Monastery of the Holy Cross where she will be placed on trial.

The party entered the holy sanctuary and everyone but the Countess slowly dismounted as they were greeted by the monks.

"Why is she being tried here?" Porthos asked.

"The Cardinal wants to avoid a public hearing." Aramis told him as Anna stood beside Countess who remained astride her horses. The female Musketeer had been silent the whole journey as she had rode beside the accused woman as her 'protector' and now she was to remain mounted until the Countess

"Does anyone really believe in witchcraft?" Porthos snorted.

"The accusation is a fine way to stop the tongues of outspoken women." Aramis reminded him bitterly.

"She had the girls: she lied. She brought her fate upon herself." Athos mumbled as a Red Guard relieved her and Anna joined them.

"You're being a bit hard on her." She said. "Considering you two are together I would have assumed you'd have shown her a little consideration." His eyes met hers and she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"She was protecting the girls not deceiving you." Aramis said to him before Athos walked away from them.

"For what it's worth Madame." Aramis approached the Countess. "This trial is a mockery of religion: the God I believe in stands for love not cruelty." Anna rolled her eyes at him before joining Athos and Porthos inside.

* * *

Anna stood at the back of the room currently being used to house the Countess' trial and yawned. She shifted slightly and wished they could have had seas for this. Porthos watched her fidget and chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt." She pouted. "And I'm tired." His eyes were full of the laughter he could not let fill the room.

"Countess Ninon de Larroque." The Cardinal began the proceedings and Anna stood upright once more. "Confess your offences now and spare your victims the ordeal of giving testimony."

"I cannot confess to imaginary crimes." The accused blonde stated. Anna narrowed her eyes at the woman; during their journey she had enjoyed seeing the woman's immaculate appearance fall apart as her horse jostled her, but now having had time to prepare, she looked every bit the Countess that Athos was infatuated with.

Anna did not like to think of herself as a jealous woman, but she had had enough of being second best to every other woman in Athos' life.

When his brother had wed, she was placed lower than the new wife. When she returned from her travels, Athos had branded her a whore for doing the job required of her. And now he had pushed her aside for a Countess. She was very aware that she held no claim n him, however, some courtesy would have been nice, she frowned as the image of Athos and Ninon in each other's arms filled her mind.

She was broken out of her reverie as Fleur Baudin was escorted from the room. Realising that she had missed the young girls' testimony, Anna sighed.

"The court will hear the testimony of Madame De La Chappelle." The Cardinal announced as Anna offered a small, comforting smile to Fleur.

Suddenly a woman in black crossed in front of her and the other Musketeers. She held a fan partially covering her face but Anna had the same feeling she had when she was at the Countess de Larroque's home. She turned to focus on the woman's face but was too late as she had passed them.

She shifted slightly and moved to stand beside Athos at the front of their group in an effort to see the woman better.

"Madame De La Chappelle." The Cardinal greeted the elusive woman. "Tell us of your…experiences at the Countess' salon."

"Ninon did to me what I saw her do to other women." She began and Anna's eyes widened as the unlikable voice filled her ears as Athos stiffened beside her. "She gave me wine and a bit of potion of some kind." The two Musketeers exchanged wide-eyed glances as she continued to speak. "I felt unsteady as though in a reverie." Anna's hand found its way into Athos' palm as the two began to move from the back of the room. "I awoke in her private chamber. My clothes had been removed; I remember spells and ritual incantations. I felt a deep and terrible shame." Athos and Anna approached the front of the crowd as though in a trance.

"Why are you saying these things?!" The Countess demanded.

"THIS WOMAN IS A LIAR!" Everyone but Anna flinched as Athos pointed at 'Madame De La Chappelle'.

"SHE IS NOT EVEN WHO SHE CLAIMS TO BE!" Anna broke her silence as her anger and shock got the better of her.

"SHE IS A CONVICTED CRIMINAL!" She and Athos burst through the small gate separating the Countess from the spectators.

"Why do they accuse me?" She feigned innocence as Anna and Athos were restrained by nearby guards. "Are they friends of Ninon's?"

"Restrain them immediately!" The Cardinal ordered as the pair struggled in the grasps of their capturers. Exchanging worried glances Porthos and Aramis rushed to their friends and helped pull them to one side.

"SHE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" Anna cried as she fought to reach the woman she believed she had been rid of so long ago.

"Calm yourself." Aramis soothed as she began to calm in his embrace. It would seem that she was being easier than Athos who was barely being restrained by Porthos and Treville.

"The court has heard enough from this witness." The Cardinal attempted to regain control of the rom. "You are excused." He told the woman.

She moved through the room as if in slow motion, torturing Anna with the memories of that fateful day in the chateau. Her eyes flickered to meet those of the distressed Musketeers and Anna resumed her struggle when she saw a small smile on her lips.

"Who was that?" Porthos asked them as he released Athos once the woman had left the room.

"A demon we believed gone." Anna told him as Athos pushed his way out of the room.

"Countess Ninon de Larroque." The Cardinal resumed his trial. "It has been proven in the sight of God that you are a practicing witch who has been cavorting with the **devil**. The court finds you guilty on all counts."

"Wha…this is madness!" The Countess cried. "I am not a witch! They do not exist!"

"More blasphemy!" Father Sestini added from his place behind the Cardinal. "Stop her mouth!" He ordered and a gag was brought to the Countess.

"Wait!" The Cardinal ordered and the nun carrying the material stopped. "At a time to be determined you will be taken to a place of execution. Your body will be burnt to **ashes**."

As he finished the doors opened and Queen Anne strolled in.

"Your Majesty." The Cardinal rose to meet the Royal woman.

"It is the King's wish that unless the Countess de Larroque confesses her crimes freely and without torture…she be spared the death sentence." The Queen's words clearly irked the Cardinal and his face became even more frustrated as she turned and helped the Countess up.

"I have never consorted with the devil until this moment..." The Countess narrowed her eyes at the Cardinal. "…I am looking at him."

"Condemned from her own mouth!" The Cardinal smiled victoriously. "Such language amounts to a conf-" He stopped suddenly. "Amounts to a conf-" He stopped once more. "To…to…" He grabbed his throat and fell to the floor convulsing.

The only sound to be heard in the large room was the shattering of a water jug and the footfalls of Anna, Porthos and Aramis as they raced to aid the Cardinal.

* * *

Porthos burst through the doors of the Cardinal's room in the Monastery with the man in question placed over his shoulder. Anna and Aramis jogged behind him and helped settle the convulsing man onto his bed.

"Where's the castor oil and mustard?!" Aramis shouted as he placed his hand over the Cardinals mouth to stem the cries emitting from it. "Help me loosen his robes." He ordered Porthos as Anna ran to get the things Aramis needed. "Definitely poison." He said as Athos led the King and Captain Treville into the room.

"What if he's called to God's right hand? What will I do?" King Louis asked Captain Treville nervously.

"All will be well I'm sure. The Cardinal is made of granite." Aramis assured him.

"Don't die." King Louis begged as he pushed his way to the Cardinals side and grabbed his robes. "Please don't die!" He was pulled away from the Cardinal and Aramis returned to his side.

"Got them!" Anna declared as she came racing back into the room and passed a jug to Aramis who simply poured it into the Cardinal's mouth.

"Whoever did this…I want them found." The King told Treville as Aramis continued to pour the mixture into the Cardinals mouth and hold it closed.

* * *

Anna lifted the water jug from the Cardinal's desk in the court room and sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" Athos asked as he snatched the jug from her.

"Just-"

"Trying to get yourself killed? If this did hold the poison then you have just inhaled it and will likely face the same ordeal as the Cardinal." He told her sternly.

"I am aware of that I-"

"Where is the Countess?" Aramis interrupted her as he entered the room.

"They took her back to her cell." Porthos told him from his place at the window.

"The Cardinal?" Anna asked as she moved away from Athos' gaze.

"Still alive…just." He removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who has a reason to poison him?" Porthos asked as he joined them in the centre of the room.

"Who hasn't?" Anna reminded him with a wry smile. The conversation lulled and Aramis and Porthos' eyes flitted from Athos to Anna. Both were still visibly disturbed by the woman who had enraged them earlier.

"Who was that woman?" Porthos asked quietly and Anna stiffened beside them. "Madam De La Chappelle?"

"How do you know her?" Aramis enquired. "How did you know she was lying?"

"Her whole life is a lie." Athos told them as he moved to stand beside Anna, facing them.

"Whoever she is; she can wait." Porthos sighed. "Right now our job is to find out who tried to kill the Cardinal."

"It was clearly the witch." They all turned to face Father Sestini. "You all heard her curse him."

"He was poisoned not bewitched." Porthos reminded him.

"Satan turned his blood into acid at her command. I've seen it before." He said and Anna rolled her eyes lightly.

"We'll add Satan to the list of suspects." Porthos said dryly as the other three Musketeers chuckled.

"And I shall pray for the Cardinal's life, because when men such as he are under the powers of evil; none of us are safe. I leave for Rome in the morning…Paris is no place for pious men." With that he turned and began to leave the room.

"Your bag Father." Athos called after him. "It was found in the morgue with the body of the man who stole it. I'll see that it's returned to you before you leave." The Father nodded and left them.

"We need to speak to Fleur Baudin." Porthos said.

* * *

"You think I poisoned him?!" Fleur asked in disbelief as they sat with her in the Garrison.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Constance said from beside her. "Even by Musketeer standards."

"Let her talk…please." D'Artagnan sighed from his place beside her.

"Tell us the truth." Porthos told her sternly.

"I didn't hurt him! I didn't do anything; I swear it!" The young girl exclaimed and Anna placed a calming hand atop hers.

"Fleur-"

"I have to go." She cut Anna off. "My father is waiting." She rose and walked a short distance away from the table they were all gathered around before stopping and turning to them. "You know I am to be married?" Anna felt her eyes soften as she looked at the young, scared girl. "To a forty year old widower with a butchers stall…I'm told he's a very good catch." She gave them a grim smile before leaving the Garrison with Constance following.

"Poor girl." Aramis sighed as they watched them leave.

* * *

"Well if it wasn't Fleur, who was it?" Porthos asked as they strode into the morgue.

"Ninon?" Anna offered as they removed their hats.

"Nah, she was nowhere near him."

"Where's the bag?" Athos asked the man currently covering up a body.

"One of her followers then?" D'Artagnan offered as they continued their conversation at the back of the room. "We should look at everyone who went to her salon. Perhaps one of them knew the Cardinal?" Anna shrugged in response as she covered her nose with her hand before Aramis offered her a handkerchief.

"This is one area of Paris I have not missed." She mumbled as she attempted to stop the stench of death invading her nostrils

"Did you ever find out how he died?" They returned their attention to Athos who was stood next to the body of the thief that attacked Father Sestini.

"Some form of apoplexy." He shrugged as he handed Athos the bag he had inquired about. "He was having a drink at inn nearby: ne moment he was laughing and joking and the next he convulsed and fell down dead on the spot." The five exchanged glances at his words.

"Just like the Cardinal." Aramis murmured.

The room was silent as they attempted to formulate responses.

"Sestini…" Anna sighed before they sprung into action.

Athos began searching through the bag in his hands while Porthos and Aramis moved to the body.

"Open his mouth." Aramis told Porthos.

"You open his mouth."

"Oh for pity's sake!" Anna nudged Aramis out of the way and leant down to the body as she pried open his mouth. Hesitantly she inhaled before gagging and slamming it shut.

"Now that stinks." She gasped as she pressed Aramis' handkerchief back to her nose.

"Well he is dead." D'Artagnan reminded her as he leant against a wall.

"Not like that." She told him. "It's like…there's something…bitter on his tongue." Porthos and Aramis exchanged looks before they both leant down and sniffed.

Anna rolled her eyes as they too gagged.

"What? You didn't trust my nose?"

"Either this man had disgusting eating habits or something's badly wrong." Porthos said.

"I know that smell." Aramis told them. "It was on the Cardinal's breath."

"The pages are damp." D'Artagnan mumbled as he flicked through a bible from the Father's bag.

"Poison." Athos told him. "Wash your hands; everything is soaked in it." D'Artagnan quickly replaced the holy book onto a table and glanced at his hands.

"This is where it came from." Anna said as she sniffed an empty vial that had rolled out of the bag.

"He must have drunk half the bottle before he realised it wasn't alcohol." Porthos sighed as D'Artagnan rushed to the other side of the room and dunked his hands in a bowl of water. "The rest spilt in the bag."

"Sestini is still at the Abbey." Aramis reminded them.

"The Cardinal's still alive." Anna added before bolting from the room with them hot on her heels.

She didn't slow as she approached her horse; sliding her foot into the stirrup she hoisted herself up and spirited the horse onwards to the Abbey.

"This is the Cardinal we're talking about; why are we rushing?" Porthos called out jokingly as they galloped through Paris and onto the dirt roads that led to the Abbey.

* * *

They leapt from their saddles as they entered the courtyard that had a pyre in the centre of it.

"What is this?" Anna demanded as a Red Guard walked past her.

"The death sentence was **commuted**!" Athos reminded him.

"The Countess confessed." He told them with a smirk as Anna sprinted across the courtyard and up a set of steps towards the interior of the Abbey.

"Where is Father Sestini?" Aramis asked as a group of Monks crossed through the hallway.

"I…I don't know." The old man gulped as they tore through the crowd in search from the Father.

"He's over there!" Aramis bellowed as he spotted the Father across the building. They ran through the building, pulling hoods off the men as they passed.

"The Cardinal's room!" Athos shouted to them and once again they set off running.

One-by-one they jumped over the dead Red Guard in the doorway of the Cardinal's room and they entered the space just in time to see the Cardinal attempt to plunge a hidden dagger into Father Sestini whilst fighting off his sword.

"SESTINI!" The Father turned to face them and was greeted with a musket ball in his heart. Anna rushed to the Cardinal as Sestini fell gasping to the floor.

"You're late." The Cardinal snapped as he slumped back into his bed.

"Glad to see you're feeling well your Eminence." Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled his blanket back over him.

"I doubt that." He pushed the blanket away and tried to stand. "But thank you for the sentiment."

"Did you know it was Sestini who tried to poison you?" Athos asked as Anna became the Cardinal's crutch.

"A sacred relic." He spat at a small wooden box that appeared to hold a bone. "The knee bone of St Anthony: soaked with poison." He slammed it shut. "An old papal trick: I should have guessed earlier."

"We're running out of time." Aramis told them as he entered the room.

"You don't need to kill her." Anna found herself crouching before the Cardinal. "Please." She inwardly flinched as she begged for Ninon's life. "You can have everything you want and still let her go free." The Cardinal's eyes widened as he realised that she knew he wanted Ninon dead so the state could inherit her fortune.

"This is all very Dark Ages isn't it?" The Cardinal sighed. "A glimpse of your own mortality does make one rather less eager to hurry others to their doom…I'm not a cruel man; just a practical one…what do you propose?" Anna's shoulders slumped in relief as it was clear the Cardinal was willing to free Ninon.

He gestured for the men to free Ninon as Anna helped him back to his bed before they discussed the meaning of her words.

* * *

"As far as the world is concerned: Countess Ninon de Larroque **died** on the pyre today. Your lands, your property and your money will all be forfeited to the State **but**… I will allow you a **small** income to live a quiet life somewhere outside Paris. If you try to tell the truth of these events, your original sentence will be **re-instated**. Do you accept these terms?"

Ninon had stood stoically as the Cardinal paced and told her of the bargain he and Anna had struck. The Musketeers watched on as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My voice will ever be silenced." Anna sighed as the Countess began to ruin the deal. "But…I promise you will never hear it." Relief flooded Anna as the woman accepted the new life she had fought for.

"What about the Monks?" Aramis asked. "They'll know."

"It's a closed order: gossip is not encouraged." The Cardinal rolled his eyes as he spoke. "We need a body to make this convincing; luckily, one has just become available." They all looked over to where Father Sestini's body lay on the Cardinal's bed. "Today I find my vision clearer than ever. Nothing, no person, no nation, no God will stand in my way."

They took his words as their cue to leave and slowly the five Musketeers and Ninon left the room.

"Take this Monsieur." Ninon placed the ornate cross back into Aramis' hands as they stood in the courtyard. "May it bring you as much luck as it did me."

"Thank you." He bowed his head to her before Anna and D'Artagnan led the horses back to them.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Not quite." She moved from the men to stand opposite Anna who had distanced herself from the gathering. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The woman smiled warmly. "And…I apologise: I did not realise that you and Athos-"

"There is no 'me and Athos'." She interrupted.

"You may think that I am capable of only reading books, but I am adept at reading people too. I have never met two people who are more in tune with each other than you."

"I-"

"Take charge my friend: do not conform and wait for a man to approach: we too have legs that lead us in the right direction and mouths to speak our desires." Ninon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck." Anna simply nodded before the woman walked away and was helped onto her horse.

"What was that about?" Aramis asked as she mounted her horse and rode beside him out of the Abbey.

"Just…girl stuff." She said with a smile before they picked up speed and left the Abbey in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The Garrison was silent when Athos returned from dropping Ninon off.

"She is a lucky woman." He jumped at the sound of a voice and turned to see Anna at the large table, nursing a tankard.

"That she is." He responded as he handed his horse over to the stable boy and joined her. "Lucky to have had someone plead for her life."

"Someone had to do it." She shrugged and they sat in silence as the cook brought a tankard of wine out to Athos.

"And I believed that you were no to fond of her."

"I was not." She told him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why beg for her life and negotiate an income for her?"

"Because no one deserves to die for a crime they did not commit." The silence returned until she gathered enough courage to speak again. "Besides…she made you happy."

"Me?" He asked. "Why does my happiness determine whether someone lives or dies?" She stared at him hoping her eyes could say what she couldn't. "Ninon was-"

"Perfect?" Anna scoffed.

"Not you." She choked on her wine as he spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked as she gasped for air.

"Ninon was…enjoyable company, however…" And now it was his turn to hope his eyes conveyed his message.

She looked away when the silence became too heavy and the pair gulped at their drinks.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked and relief filled the air as the conversation shifted.

"It would seem that D'Artagnan took the plunge with Constance." She told him with a smirk. "It was getting uncomfortably loud." He chuckled at her words. "So I shall be residing here tonight."

"They do not have the most comfortable beds here…" He reminded her.

"Yes, but they do have free wine." She gestured to the tankards. "Which I'm sure will help me to sleep." She rose from her seat. "Goodnight Athos." She began to wall towards the sleeping areas of the Garrison when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You were jealous." His smooth voice filled her ears and she turned to stare into his troubled eyes. When she didn't respond he continued. "You didn't like her because of me."

"Don't let anyone call you slow, Athos." She sighed as she pulled out of his grip but he caught her again.

"Anna-"

"I'm tired Athos." She told him. "I'm tired of never being good enough for you. At the chateau I simply warmed your bed, then I became a whore for France and now…now you deign to speak with me only when Ninon is gone."

He was paralysed as she spoke.

"You have never-"

"Goodnight Athos." She told him sadly as she entered the hallway leading to the rooms. Bolting the door behind her she sighed as the heavens opened and the sound of his boots crossing the courtyard was muffled by the tears of Angels.


	21. Flashback 10

_"Excuse me Mademoiselle!" Anna jogged after a brunette currently striding down the bustling street. "Mademoiselle!" The woman stopped and turned to face Anna._

_"Are you calling after me?" She asked as Anna caught up to her._

_"I'm so sorry Mademoiselle, but you dropped this." Anna held out a fabric bolt and the woman smiled._

_"Oh thank you!" She attempted to take the fabric but realised her arms were too full. _

_"Would you like some help?" Anna asked and the woman sighed in relief._

_"Please." She happily deposited some of the load into Anna's arms and the two set off down the street._

_"I'm Constance." The woman introduced herself. "Well, Madame Bonacieux." She frowned at the name. "My husband: he's a dressmaker." She explained the copious amount of fabric._

_"I'm Anna. Anna Beauchamp." The blonde smiled. _

_"Are you new to Paris?" Constance asked as they rounded a corner and entered a small courtyard before entering a home._

_"How did you know?" _

_"No native is that polite." Constance chuckled as she showed Anna where to deposit the fabric. "And many would have simply stolen the cloth."_

_"Oh." Anna frowned. "Well that's unfortunate." She accepted a drink from Constance._

_"Indeed." The brunette sighed. "Alas, that is Paris. Be thankful this isn't the Court of Miracles..." Anna's confused expression made Constance tell the woman everything she needed to know about living in Paris._

_"You're a Musketeer?!" Constance's eyes went wide at the notion._

_"Well, not officially: I need the King's commission first but...yes; I'm a Musketeer." Anna told her new friend proudly._

_"But you're a woman."_

_"So?" _

_"There are no women in the regiment."_

_"There is now." Anna smiled. "I can shoot and fight as well as any man, if not better." She told her. "My smaller frame allows me to move easier but I'm strong enough to have weight behind me when I fight."_

_"Well I say good on you!" Anna beamed at Constance's words. "It's about time a woman took charge!" The two giggled._

_"Oh goodness!" Anna glanced out of the window and noticed the darkening sky. "I'm so sorry: I have to go." She stood. "It was lovely meeting you." She said earnestly._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"My…friend is helping me secure lodgings now he's has found some." She hesitated to tell her new friend about Athos, especially after they had decided against lodging together and keeping their…relationship a secret from the regiment._

_"You need a room?" Anna nodded at her words. "I have a room! It would be lovely to have company while my husband travels."_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Of course!" Anna propelled herself into Constance's arms._

_"Oh thank you!" She moved away. "I have to tell Athos!" Constance pressed a key into the blonde's hand. "Thank you!" She called behind her as she ran to meet Athos at the tavern near the Garrison._


	22. Chapter 11

A.N. Another late update, sorry guys. I hope you're all willing to stick with me as life kinda got hectic lately so updates will definitely be few and far between but I hope you'll all stay with me.

On another note; anyone seen the newest episode of The Musketeers? Twas awesome :)

* * *

A path cleared through the packed street as the four musketeers astride their horses led their prisoner through Paris. Hushed whispers filled the space as the notorious Gascon brute was dragged by rope past them.

"I have a warrant from the Cardinal…" A voice rang through the small square they had turned into. "…for the immediate arrest of your prisoner Martin LaBarge." Anna rolled her eyes at the pompous voice of the Red Guards Captain.

"He's already under arrest for the murder of two Musketeers." Aramis told him and the Guards that flanked their leader.

"Well, you're to hand him over to us for questioning." The Captain said with a smug smile as one of his underlings handed Athos the warrant in question.

"It's not safe here." Anna gestured to the bustling square. "Someone could get hurt."

"I want it noted that he's a very dangerous man." Athos sighed as he read over the warrant.

"Duly noted." The Captain replied.

"Very well." At Athos' nod Porthos untied his end of the rope and threw it down to the waiting Guard.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Anna smirked as the Captain began to ride away with his new prisoner.

"Come on, LaBarge!" The Captain kicked the criminal as they moved.

"This should be fun." Porthos muttered as they all watched LaBarge respond by pulling on the rope and sending the horse and its rider to the ground before happily fighting the remaining Guards with his hands still bound.

"I think they need our help." Athos chuckled as LaBarge continued to throw his opposition to the floor.

"They're just too shy to ask." Aramis laughed as the four Musketeers dismounted and slowly walked towards the commotion.

Watching the Captain have his throat slit, they sighed and adopted their usual battle stances before LaBarge abandoned his previous fight and ran towards Porthos.

Anna happily stood back at first, content to let Porthos get a few punches in until LaBarge broke free of the larger Musketeers grasp and turned to face her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Musketeer scum." He spat before closing in on her.

"Wow…." She drawled. "…because I've never heard that before." Rolling her shoulders and adopting a fighting stance she deftly landed a quick punch to his throat before lifting her knee sharply into his groin and smirking as he fell to his knees. "Oops." She stepped away as Aramis and Porthos held him down and restrained him.

"It's your fault that Captain Trudeau is dead!" Anna and Athos turned to stare at the furious Red Guard who had previously been slumped over his Captain attempting to revive him.

Rolling her eyes, Anna joined her brothers in unsheathing her sword and engaging with the Red Guards.

"And I was so hoping today would be peaceful!" She joked as she twirled away from numerous sword points.

* * *

"Captain Trudeau was given fair warning: his own arrogance killed him." Captain Treville defended his Musketeers as he and the Cardinal followed the King through his palace.

"LaBarge is a regional Intendant!" The Cardinal countered. "You had no business arresting him without coming to me first."

"Your 'Intendant' is a violent criminal, who subjected Gascony to a reign of terror." King Louis rolled his eyes at the bickering pair behind him as he handed his hat over to a waiting servant.

"I went to Gascony once; it's full of sheep and hedges." He commented to the nearby servants as they two men continue to argue.

"It is true that LaBarge exceeded his authority, but I was in the process of recalling him to Paris before Captain Treville so recklessly intervened." The Cardinal explained to the King.

"The Red Guards put innocent lives at risk!"

"The Musketeers were lucky my guards didn't kill them." Louis continued to roll his eyes at their antics as he accepted a drink from his servants.

"Oh, really? You know what? **Any** of my Musketeers could thrash **any** of your Red Guards at **any** time!"

"A thousand livre that Captain Treville is right: each side to choose his champion in a contest to settle the matter." Louis declared as he drained his drink. "What do you say, Cardinal; do you accept the wager?"

"Shall we say; two thousand livre?" The Cardinal offered as Louis beamed at the men.

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Anna groaned as she overheard D'Artagnan surprise Constance.

"Not at all." The housewife giggled as she was turned to face her lover and they began to kiss.

"Okay, you're making me feel sick." Anna declared as she entered the kitchen. "Stop being so adorable or I'm going to lose my food." The couple grinned at her as she fastened her jerkin.

"This is so wrong." Constance sighed as she nestled into D'Artagnan. "I just wish it felt wrong…then I'd know what to do." D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond but Anna interrupted.

"Husband." She coughed lightly and the lovers sprang apart just as Bonacieux entered the kitchen with narrowed eyes.

"Your rent's overdue." He sneered at D'Artagnan.

"My apologies for that, Monsieur. I haven't received any income from my farm for the last two months." D'Artagnan explained.

"Well, you've put yourself in a reckless position: you're a farmer who neglects his land and a would-be Musketeer with no commission in sight. I could point out your folly, but, perhaps it's not necessary." Anna felt her jaw clench at his cutting words and watched as D'Artagnan crumbled before him.

"Here." She stood and retrieved a small pouch from her pocket. "Rent." She threw the pouch to Bonacieux who opened it and glanced inside.

"You've already paid." He reminded her.

"It's not for me." She told him with a smirk. He nodded slowly and left the room.

"Anna-"

"Don't mention it." She smiled at the young boy. "Everyone needs a little help every now and then. Consider it a loan: you can pay me back once you've received the King's commission." He nodded quickly as Anna left the house and headed towards the Garrison

* * *

"Gentlemen…" Anna cleared her throat loudly as Treville addressed his Musketeers. "…and Lady…" She smiled sweetly at him from her place beside Athos. "Finally we have the opportunity to prove what we have always known."

"What's going on?" D'Artagnan asked them as he entered the Garrison.

"There is to be a competition between the Musketeers and the Red Guards." Athos told him quietly as Treville continued.

"Yeah, each side will choose a champion, to settle the issue of which regiment is greater." Porthos added.

"As if it were in doubt." Anna smirked.

"How will this champion be chosen?" D'Artagnan raised his voice as he asked Treville.

"There will be competitive trials…" Anna heard the men around her snicker. "…and a thirty livre entry fee." She chuckled as the quiet laughter turned to groans.

"Thirty?" Porthos queried.

"It forms a prize purse: winner takes all." Treville announced.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Aramis laughed.

"This isn't about money; this is about the honour of the Musketeers." Treville scolded and the crowd dispersed as men began their training for the trials. "Anna; my office." He ordered her as she sighed before dutifully trudging up the stairs to his office.

"Captain?" She asked as she shut the door behind them.

"You are not to compete." He told her as he took his seat behind the large desk in his quarters.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in disbelief.

"I need you to focus on something else-"

"Do you not believe I can fight and win?"

"Of course I believe in you!" He silenced any further protests. "But I need you to find out what the Cardinal is up to: I don't trust him and I won't have any of my Musketeers entering that ring blind."

"Captain-"

"Anna, would you see your brothers harmed?"

"No." She muttered like a scorned child.

"Then do this for me."

"Yes Captain." She sighed before leaving the room and all but storming down the stairs into the main training area.

"What happened?" Aramis asked as he noticed the stormy look on her face.

"**I'm** not allowed to compete!" She told him and the rest of their small group looked up in shock. "Probably thinks I'll embarrass you all." She smirked as she decided to conceal her actual task.

"Well then gentlemen…" Aramis poured them all a drink. "…may the best man amongst us win."

"Those of us who are allowed to compete." D'Artagnan muttered as he and Anna clinked glasses.

"You are a Musketeer in all but name. All you lack is the King's commission." Athos reminded him.

"Go to Treville; ask him." Aramis told their youngest friend.

"There is just the thorny issue of the entry fee." Porthos sighed. "Anyone got it?" They all shared a look at his words.

"My pockets are empty and the cupboard is bare." Aramis drawled.

"Even if I could compete; I'm broke." Anna ignored D'Artagnan's appreciative glance as she spoke.

"Well then Porthos, my friend, I think it's time for us to go fishing…for a patroness." Aramis declared.

"Needs must." Porthos shrugged as the two men shared a grin before they rose and exited the Garrison in search for their patronesses.

"Aramis was right: go speak with Treville." Athos turned his attention to the young man. "See if you can talk him round." D'Artagnan offered the man he had come to see as a mentor a small smile before he bounded up to the Captain's office.

"And what about you?" Anna asked the only man left at the table. "Do you have the fee?"

"I'm sure I can find it." He shrugged as he drained his wine.

"Yes, there must be a lonely rich woman just waiting for you to arrive on their doorstep." She muttered as she rose and strode out of the Garrison, not noticing him sigh at her words.

* * *

"You know…" Anna jumped at the sound of his voice as she entered her small room in the Bonacieux house. "…I think I've found a way to earn my thirty livre." She turned to see Athos sprawled on her bed, flicking through her meager pile of books.

"Is she a widow or a wife looking for excitement?" She sneered as she grabbed one of her books from his hands and placed it on the other side of the room away from him.

"Neither." He said as he rose from the bed and moved to stand before her. "An old friend who I am hoping to reconnect with." She raised her eyebrow at him as he pointed to a purse on her dresser that no doubt contained thirty livre.

"You're giving me money to give back to you in the hopes that we'll what? Sleep together?"

"You misunderstand." He insisted as she threw the purse into his chest and attempted to push him out of her room. "It is unfair that Porthos and Aramis should have to work for their fee while I simply have mine." He planted his feet on the floor rendering her unable to move him. "Make me earn it." He turned back to her and she let out an infuriated groan as he walked back into the centre of the room. "Make me earn your friendship: it's the only way I will feel justified in handing this over."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will not enter." He shrugged. "And someone who is far less skilled with a sword may have to face the Red Guard Champion and lose." She stared him in the eye as she considered what could happen to a less skilled man.

"Fine." She snatched the purse from him and pocketed it. "But I'm not going to make this easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He grinned as she swept past him and out of the house.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" He asked as they stood outside the Garrison.

"This is your challenge." She told him as they both saw a morose D'Artagnan descend the steps from Treville's office. "Train him." She pointed at the boy. "Give him a shot at this competition."

"And the entry fee?" He drawled as he watched D'Artagnan mope around.

"I said train him, not give him everything on a silver platter." She rolled her eyes. "Let him figure that out: if he wants it that badly then he'll find the 30 livre."

"Very well." He straightened his posture and strode into the Garrison. A small smile tugged at her lips as she saw him clap his hand onto the young lad's shoulder and lead him to the training area.

* * *

Anna cursed as a twig snapped under her feet, she was crouched on an embankment just above the Red Guard training area at the Bastille, watching them perform their maneuvers and hoping that they'd begin training soon; her foot was going dead.

Just as she was about to give up and return home, she saw the men deviate from the routines she'd been watching and begin to fight each other.

She withheld a snort as she watched them pathetically swing swords at each other; they would be no match for the Musketeers.

Rising from her crouch, she slipped back into the cover of the trees and headed home with a grin.

* * *

"Leave justice to the courts." Athos told D'Artagnan as they prepared to spar. "You fought for this chance, now fight to prove you're ready."

"I am ready." D'Artagnan replied stubbornly as he adjusted his gloves, he caught Athos' smirk. "What?"

"You have natural talent but too often you let your emotions get the better of you: talent won't keep you alive if your heart rules your head."

"Can we just get on with it?" D'Artagnan unsheathed his sword abruptly and prepared to fight.

"My point in a nutshell." Athos smirked as he too raised his sword and the two began their assault.

"I hear an ordinary prison isn't good enough for LaBarge." Athos taunted as he watched D'Artagnan falter in his footwork. "He's in the Bastille living in comfort." His words got the reaction he expected as D'Artagnan lunged to attack with rage in his all of his features. "His every whim attended to." D'Artagnan paused in his actions for them to regain their positions before restarting the fight with even more intensity than before. "Imagine him there; living the life of a King." Athos whispered as he held D'Artagnan's sword to the ground.

The boy growled in frustration before throwing the more experienced swordsman away from him and launching a full scale attack. Without hesitation Athos swiped the sword from his hand and clutched his arm whilst using the hilt of his sword to knock D'Artagnan to the floor and avoid the dagger he had whipped from nowhere. He sighed as the boy fell to the floor, pinned by the blade he had neglected to steal.

"Every soldier has an Achilles heel; control that and you control the fight." D'Artagnan rose with a look of fury and stalked towards Treville.

"So LaBarge is in the Bastille, is he?" He spat at the man before stalking from the Garrison.

"I was trying to provoke him." Athos defended himself to his Captain.

"You succeeded." He sighed. "Keep an eye on him."

"Hey!" Anna greeted D'Artagnan just a few yards from the Garrison. She noticed his muddy training clothes and the swords clenched in his hands. "How did it go?" He ignored her and continued to stride down the street.

"What happened?" She asked Athos incredulously as she entered the Garrison.

"I found his weakness." He shrugged as he poured himself a cup of wine.

"I told you to train him not enrage him so much he looks like he's going to skin someone alive!" She whispered furiously to him as the Musketeer took a drink.

"You have a leaf in your hair." He ignored her comments and plucked the small, green leaf from her slightly matted curls and held it up to her.

"Ugh, got stuck in a bush trying to avoid Red Guards." She sighed as she threw the object to the ground. "Thanks." She waved to Porthos who was mid-fight at the back of the Garrison sparring area and received a grin in return as he threw his opponent to the floor. "What did you say to him?"

"I simply informed him that Martin LaBarge was now residing in the Bastille."

"That would explain why he looked like he was going to kill him." She mused as she watched the men around her spar. A look of frustration passed over Athos' face at her words and he groaned. "What?"

"He's going to kill LaBarge." He muttered before following the young man and stalking from the Garrison.

* * *

"You know," She whispered as they crept through the Bastille. "You two are more alike than you think." He raised an eyebrow at her before peering around the corner and leading them further into the prison.

"I highly doubt that."

"Stubborn, headstrong, hard-headed…" He began to round the next corner but suddenly pulled back and pressed her against the wall, their chests touching."

"Those all mean the same thing." He whispered as the footsteps of a Red Guard faded as he moved down the corridor.

"I know," She pushed him off her and took the lead. "I just like calling you names." They stopped when they came across the unconscious body of a stripped Red Guard.

They shared a look and rushed down the corridor towards the cell that held LaBarge. Athos held a finger to his lips and pushed the cell door open slowly. Silently, they slipped in to find LaBarge pinning D'Artagnan to the floor, about to break his neck.

"Let him go." LaBarge raised his head to come face to face with two pistols. Reluctantly he dropped D'Artagnan and moved to the back of the room, keeping his eyes on Athos as Anna holstered her pistol and helped D'Artagnan up.

"GET OUT!" LaBarge roared as she grabbed D'Artagnan and hauled him out of the large cave-like cell. Athos remained; gun pointed at LaBarge, until he heard the door open and left the prisoner alone.

* * *

The trio escaped into the pouring rain, unseen by the Red Guards.

"What did I tell you about thinking before you act?" Athos seethed as Anna searched for any exterior guards.

"I couldn't help it; I'm not like you!"

"You are…" He glanced at Anna who was too busy straining to hear footsteps as the rain bounced off of the ground. "…more than you know."

"Come on." She tugged on Athos' jerkin and led them away from the prison.

"Get some rest." Athos called behind him as they parted. "We'll train tomorrow."

"So…" Athos broke their silence as they strolled down the empty streets as the rain slowly ceased its attack. "…have I earned it?"

"Earned what?" She asked absentmindedly as she wrung her out.

"Your friendship…you in general." He held out an arm to stop her and she turned to face him. "Anna-"

"How sweet…" A woman's voice filled the narrow street they had been walking down. "…but I must say, I am surprised at how careless you've both grown…" Their heads snapped to the source of the voice and grew cold as the woman they had last seen at Ninon DeLarroque's trial, emerged from the shadows. "I could have killed you just now." They slowly began to wander towards the woman they had sworn dead. "Shall we call this…neutral ground?"

"If you wish, we would never attack a defenceless woman." Athos spoke as he clamped a hand onto Anna's wrist to stop her doing just that.

"Your faces are full of questions." She laughed lightly. "Ask me anything you want."

"What is your connection with the Cardinal?" Athos asked as the woman leant against a wall and smiled.

"I have to make a living somehow." She joked but the Musketeers remained stoic. "What better patron could I have?"

"And what exactly do you do for him?" Anna asked with a sneer.

"I'm a soldier…just like you. Or perhaps not quite the same…" Anna felt Athos stiffen beside her at the thought of his brother's wife with the Cardinal. "But we all have to exploit our natural talents…" She began circling them and glanced up at Athos from under her lashes. "…don't we, Anna?" She leant in and grinned at the woman. "Perhaps, we aren't so different after all…"

"I am nothing like you." Anna spat at her once friend. "I would never…I will never forget what you did and who you truly are."

"It seems we cannot forget the past." She whispered before backing away from the couple. "I give you both fair warning: leave me alone, or you'll regret it." With a blink, she was gone.

The pair stood in silence for a while as Her perfume slowly left the air around them.

"Yes." Anna said shakily as she turned to Athos. "You have earned it…me." She reached out for his hand and dropped the pouch he had given into it. He slowly pocketed the money before gripping her still outstretched hand tightly as memories of Her filled their minds.

* * *

"Every taunt is an attempt to distract you…" Anna called out to D'Artagnan as he Athos sparred. "…to discover your vulnerabilities and exploit them." She watched as Athos once again disarmed him.

"Last night you let your hatred of LaBarge overcome your judgement." Athos told him as he allowed D'Artagnan to catch his breath momentarily before he lunged and they began again.

"Your trip to the Bastille was a…

"Childish mistake." Athos chided as Anna focused on watching footwork for faults. "I thought you had brains but clearly not." D'Artagnan ignored his comment but was still disarmed and spun in the opposite direction by Athos.

"I know what you're both doing." D'Artagnan said as Anna pointed out his footing fault.

"That kind of stupidity is exactly why you're not ready to be a Musketeer." Athos told him.

"You don't mean that." D'Artagnan pointed his sword dangerously close to Athos' face before feigning a blow to his feet and swiping at the chest instead. As he spun into a crouch, intending to deliver the final blow, he felt the metal of Athos' sword rest against his neck and groaned.

"Of course not, but unfortunately…" he removed the sword. "…you're now dead." D'Artagnan rose and gratefully took the cup Anna held out for him.

"Well gentlemen," She rose from her perch at the edge of the training ground. "I trust you won't kill each other in my absence." She retrieved her hat from a nail poking out of a nearby beam and placed it on her head. "Good Luck." She patted D'Artagnan on his back. "And keep an eye of that left foot."

* * *

For the second day in a row, Anna crouched above the Red Guards and watched them 'train' by kicking each other to the floor. She was beginning to think Treville simply wanted her out of the way when all of a sudden; the Cardinal strolled out of the Bastille and gathered his men.

"Finally." She whispered as she strained her ears to listen.

Over-estimating the level of the ground below her she rocked forward to listen closer but instead felt her one foot wobble. Letting out a small yelp, she toppled backwards, down the embankment and away from the Cardinal.

As she lay on the forest floor she groaned; there was no way she could return to her perch, the men would have heard her and would likely be constantly glancing to her spot from now on.

Reluctantly she got up, dusted herself off and limped back to the Garrison. She was going to have to come up with a better explanation for her sore ankle than falling down a hill.

* * *

She limped into the Garrison just in time to see D'Artagnan toss his entry fee into the bowl Treville held. Her grin became a grimace as she put too much weight on her ankle. Wincing she limped towards a stool.

"Ooh, hello!" Porthos chuckled as he noticed Aramis at the Garrison entry locking lips with a clearly wealthy woman. "Entry fee?" He asked with a grin.

"I've earned it, believe me." He said as he held up the small pouch. "How did you raise the money?" He asked D'Artagnan.

"I found a patron of my own." He grinned as the two men wolf-whistled. Athos smiled at him as he checked the musket in his hands.

"Wealthy widow?" Aramis teased as they set up their muskets and prepared to shoot.

"Not as far as I know." He replied.

"Right gents." The Captain interrupted them. "When you're ready."

A nod from each of them started the round. Within seconds the air filled with the sound of gun-shots and the smell of burnt powder.

Anna craned her neck to see the results: just off a bulls-eye for Athos, a definite bulls-eye for Aramis, an outer ring for Porthos and D'Artagnan? She craned her neck further and felt a grin break onto her face as she noted that his resembled Athos' closely.

The competition advanced to the hand-to-hand combat section and Athos and D'Artagnan and Anna watched as Porthos threw man after man to the ground while Aramis tenderly prodded her sore ankle.

"Damn." D'Artagnan muttered as he passed Anna the bowl of snacks he was munching from.

Anna herself felt sorry for the poor man currently fighting Porthos as he was teased and taunted by the large man before he was thrown over his shoulder and dropped into a pile of hay.

"The wonder of it all is: he's not even trying." Aramis told him as he nodded to Anna in confirmation that her ankle was not damaged further than slight bruising. She smiled her thanks and offered him the bowl.

Porthos simply chuckled as Treville confirmed his victory and he returned to his friends.

* * *

"Remember; head over heart." Anna told D'Artagnan as she limped into the cleared area for the sword fighting competition.

"Treville will be assessing your attitude as well as your skill." Athos reminded him.

With a firm pat on the shoulder from him and smile from her, D'Artagnan walked towards Aramis, sword in hand, full of confidence.

The clanging of swords filled the air as Aramis and D'Artagnan traded blows. Anna sighed as Aramis knocked him to the floor.

"I was so sure-"

"I wouldn't doubt him yet." Athos chuckled beside her as D'Artagnan rose; spirit not damaged, and continued to fight.

The fight continued with both men avoiding the others word and Aramis getting slowly more impressed with the skill D'Artagnan showed.

Eventually, D'Artagnan gained the upper hand as he blocked Aramis into a corner and deftly rid him of one of his blades. Moments later Treville called an end to the fight and D'Artagnan turned to face his trainers.

His face fell as they turned as though to discuss something, but he soon grinned as they turned back to him wearing matching smiles. He wiped the sweat from his brow and strode through the Garrison wearing a smug smile.

"Anna." Treville called her over to the other side of the Garrison. "The Red Guards?" He asked as she limped over to him.

"I saw nothing Captain." She sighed. "Except…the Cardinal seemed as though he was about to make an announcement before I had to leave."

"Had to leave?"

"I…" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I fell sir; couldn't return to my position…sorry."

"Thank you." He mumbled before leaving the Garrison.

* * *

"Constance?" Anna called as she rummaged through the cupboards. "Constance?!"

"What's wrong?" The woman asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Where are the plates?" She gestured to the empty spot in the cupboard.

"I…"

"And I could have sworn that I bought a baguette this morning!" She pondered as she stood and glanced around the kitchen.

"You did…" Constance mumbled. "…but…I sold them." She whispered. "At the market."

"What? Why?" Anna guided her friend to a chair as the woman got upset.

"For D'Artagnan." She said as she composed herself. "For his entry fee." She reached into the pocket of her dress and retrieved 30 livre.

"But he paid the-"

"Some woman gave him the money." She exclaimed, clearly not upset any more. "She just walked up to him in the street and gave him the money and a necklace." She sighed.

"What woman?"

"I don't know…but goodness, she was beautiful and he seemed so…smitten. How do I compete with a woman who's beautiful and glamorous and wealthy?" She asked so wistfully.

"Oh Constance…" Anna sighed as she wrapped an arm around her friend and hugged her. "I'm sure-"

"Anna?" D'Artagnan rushed into the kitchen. "Captain Treville, he's going to choose…now." With that he rushed back out of the door.

"Constance I-"

"Go." The woman told her. "Tell me how he does." Anna smiled at the woman sadly before leaving the house and following D'Artagnan to the Garrison.

She had almost reached the Garrison when a flash ran past her and suddenly Constance was in D'Artagnan's arms. She smiled as the couple whispered to each other before they pressed their lips together.

"I'll see you later." She heard him tell her as she strolled past them and winked at the blushing couple.

* * *

"Choosing a champion from such a fine group of soldiers is a near impossible task." Treville told the crowd of Musketeers before him. Anna nudged D'Artagnan playfully as he smiled.

"And the winner is…" A man behind them heckled, causing the crowd to chuckle.

"For that reason," Treville continued. "I have decided that he only man who can fairly represent you is…" She felt the crowd of men tense. "…me." Murmurs broke out around them as his words sunk in.

"D'Artagnan…" Anna turned to console the man only to find that he was gone. "Oh D'Artagnan." She sighed.

"This is wrong." Athos and Anna stood before the Captain in his office. "And dangerous."

"This challenge is mine doing; it is my responsibility to see it through."

"Instead of giving yourself one last moment of glory…" Anna tensed as Athos braced himself on the Captain's desk and leant forward. "You should be giving D'Artagnan the chance to win his commission from the King."

"You think this is about glory?" Treville asked sadly.

"All I know is that D'Artagnan has it in him to be a fine Musketeer, perhaps…the greatest of us all. But now we'll never know because **you **have stolen his best chance to prove it!" Athos stopped himself and strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Captain…" Anna said gently. "…What do you know?" he sighed before speaking.

"LaBarge." He said quietly. "LaBarge is their champion."

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Anna asked a po-faced D'Artagnan as the King and Cardinal entered the royal box alongside the arena that had been constructed especially for this event.

Two tents stood at either end of the arena, both decorated in the colours of the respective champions. A small crowd filled the seats opposite the royal box as eager nobles overlooked the space.

"Constance." He replied tersely. "We…she…ended things."

"D'Artagnan, I-" She interrupted herself when she saw the Captain enter his tent. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She turned and swiftly entered the tent behind the Captain.

"Anna?"

"He's brutal." She told him. "LaBarge; he's unrelenting and **will** fight dirty."

"Anna, I appreciate your conc-"

"I trust you Captain." She silenced him. "I'm simply telling you to be careful." With a terse nod from her superior she exited the tent and joined the line of Musketeers that had formed outside of the tent.

"You invited your widow?" Aramis asked Porthos incredulously.

"Her name is Alice."

"You only needed 30 livre, not a wife." He teased.

"Did I say anything about marriage?" Porthos asked with a glare. "No."

"My god, you're actually considering it…" Aramis said in amazement.

"There is a life outside of the Musketeers, you know."

"The Musketeer champion…" The announcer interrupted their stare off as he stood in the centre of the arena. "…the famous warrior…Captain Treville." Applause erupted from the stands as the Captain entered the arena and bowed to the royal box. "And representing the Red Guards, their champion…Captain LaBarge."

Anna tensed as the men around her mumbled in astonishment and outrage as the convicted prisoner faced their Captain.

"This is some sort of sick joke." D'Artagnan whispered.

"The Captain isn't surprised." Aramis observed. "And neither are you." They turned to stare at Anna who was biting her lip nervously.

"You knew?" Porthos asked. "You both knew."

"The shooting and wrestling rounds have been waived." The announcer informed the crowd. "The contest will be settled in favour of the superior swordsman." He bowed to the box and left the arena.

The Musketeers watched as LaBarge and Treville clashed swords and danced around the arena, avoiding each other's blows until…

"Captain…" Anna whispered as she watched the man be thrown to the ground and LaBarge all but jumped onto his shoulder.

The cries of pain from the Captain made every Musketeer reach for their swords and prepare for battle.

"LaBarge!" D'Artagnan cried as he strode towards the criminal.

"What are you doing?!" The Captain exclaimed as Athos, Aramis, Porthos, Anna and D'Artagnan advanced onto the field.

"Saving your life." D'Artagnan told him as their walk turned into a run and Musketeer steel clashed with that of the Red Guards.

"STOP!" All movement stopped as the King stood. Anna let the Red Guard she was holding by the scruff of his neck, fall to the ground with a satisfying 'oomf'. "Your man broke the rules, Cardinal." The King declared as Anna and Athos made their way to their Captain and helped him up. "Captain Treville may nominate another champion, if he wishes."

"Captain." Anna whispered to the man as he clutched his arm. He looked to her and she nodded towards D'Artagnan. He looked to Athos for confirmation and at his nod, he spoke:

"I nominate D'Artagnan to take my place." All eyes turned to the young man as the Red Guards began to laugh.

"Good Luck." Anna whispered to him as they passed.

"My friend from the Bastille!" LaBarge chuckled as he received a sword from one of his men. "You look even more pathetic in the daylight…I'm going to enjoy this."

They watched as D'Artagnan let the comments roll off his back and instead of getting angry, he squared his shoulders and faced his adversary.

"I wish I could remember burning down your farm!" LaBarge taunted. "It would make killing you all that sweeter."

Moments later, the crowd gasped as LaBarge was slumped over D'Artagnan with a sword through his back. The arena fell silent as the notorious criminal fell to the floor.

"Bravo, D'Artagnan!" They all turned to face the King. "I hereby declare the Musketeer regiment the winners." They all broke out into grins as Captain Treville patted D'Artagnan on the shoulder. "Yes, now the prize money is forfeit to the treasury…after all, the rules were broken."

With a final round of applause, the King left the royal box and entered the arena where the four Musketeers, Captain Treville and D'Artagnan all bowed.

"You defended your Captain with great heroism today." The King told D'Artagnan. "I admire loyalty more than any other virtue…please kneel."

"Get on your knees before he changes his mind." Athos muttered to a hesitant D'Artagnan who quickly obliged. The King unsheathed his sword,

"I hereby commission you into my regiment of Musketeers." The King smiled as Anna stood forward and passed the Musketeer fleur-de-lis shoulder piece to Athos who slipped it over D'Artagnan's arm with a smile. "May you serve it always with the same distinction that I witnessed today." The surrounding Musketeers bowed a final time as the King left.

"Congratulations." Anna grinned at D'Artagnan as he embraced her. "You deserve it." He nodded his thanks and moved to shake Athos' hand before being swept away by Aramis and Porthos with the promise of drinks on them.

"I knew he would do it." Anna mumbled to herself with a smile.

"Of course he would; he's me." Athos whispered to her with a grin as she shook her head laughing.


	23. Flashback 11

**A.N. Hello everyone! I've decided to have a bit of a clean-up of this story as I wasn't happy with the order of the Flashbacks. Feel free to have a read through of them as I've changed quite a lot and written many, many new ones (it's taken me ages). I apologise for the lack of updates but i promise that in a matter of weeks I will be work free and I will get this finished (only two more episodes to write!) **

**Are you all enjoying Season 2? I've got some ideas for this story but we'll see if I manage to get S1 finished first, eh? :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with and continued to review and Hello to all the new followers that have joined us recently, I hope you all like my story and are as eager as I am to fond out how it's all going to end :)**

**Merci et profitez ma histoire!**

* * *

_The leather jerkin slipped onto Anna like a glove as she dressed. When she had first worn it, all those months ago, she had expected it to be bulky and uncomfortable but just as Constance had promised when she had helped her pick out the soft leather; it fitted perfectly to her curves. She stared at her reflection in the small mirror in her room before pinching her cheeks to get some colour into them and opted to tie her loose curls back and placed her hat atop her blonde tresses. The shadows cast by the wide brim hid her almost all of her face except her ruby lips. She strode from her room, her heeled boots clacking on the wooden flooring as she waved goodbye to Constance and left the home._

_She let the now familiar sounds and smells of Paris wash over her as she wandered through its labyrinth of streets towards the lodgings she knew held a very hungover man._

* * *

_The stairs of the boarding house creaked as she made her way up to the room. With a sigh she banged her fist against the wooden door before sliding a key from her pocket and opening it. She sneered as the stench of wine flooded her senses. Huffing, she strode through the room and flung the window open, letting the 'fresh' air startle the sleeping man awake._

_"Good Morning!" She greeted him loudly as he groaned and covered his eyes from the intruding light._

_"Is it?"_

_"It is." She leant out of the window and pulled a small bucket in from the ledge. She set it down on the floor as Athos rolled out of bed and knelt before it. She sighed as he punched through the ice layer before submerging his head into the freezing water._

_"Good morning." He murmured as he removed his head and she passed him a cloth to dry his face._

_"Is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood._

_"It is." He smirked at her as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before moving to get dressed. "Did you have a nice evening?" Her groan was followed by his laughter._

_"Dinner with Constance was lovely until Bonacieux decided to join us." She handed him his rapier and watched as he stretched. "Naturally our 'girls night' became Bonacieux's night where he regaled us with stories about dressmaking."_

_"Sounds lovely." He chuckled as he grabbed his hat._

_"I couldn't decide who I wanted to kill more; him or his parents for having him." She sighed. "Who's getting who?"_

_"I imagine Porthos is with the Red Guards and we both know where Aramis will be."_

_"I'll take Aramis, playing the scorned wife is always more fun that fighting a Red Guard because Porthos cheated again."_

* * *

_"I demand to see him!" Anna brushed through the servants that had gathered to stop her entering the private chambers of the home she had barged in to. "Let me through!" She threw open the doors to the bedroom where Aramis lay entangled with his newest mistress._

_"Who on Earth are y-"_

_"You bastard!" Anna cut off the mortified woman who was clutching the bed sheet to her chest. "You promised me that there would be no more women!"_

_Aramis sat up wide-eyed to face his accuser before a smile appeared on his lips._

_"Anna, my love-" He rose from the bed as the woman beside him gawped._

_"What about the children, Aramis?" Anna feigned hurt as she subtly kicked his trousers over to him. "How will I tell them?"_

_"You have a wife?!" The woman asked, rage evident in her eyes. "And children?!" She leapt from the bed and grabbed his pistol as Aramis quickly dressed._

_"Madeline…" He trailed off as he looked up as saw the barrel of his own gun pointing at him. Anna sighed at the sight before grabbing an edge of the sheet and twirling the woman out of it. She smiled as the gun clattered to the ground before the woman ran for something to cover naked form with as Anna and Aramis exited the room as fast as possible._

_"You've really got to start picking ones that won't try to kill us both." Anna panted as they fled the house._

_"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled as they slowed when the Garrison came into view._

* * *

_"How did it go?" Anna asked as she and Aramis entered the training ground._

_"Wonderful." Athos deadpanned as Porthos counted the money he had won that morning. Anna sighed as she spotted a white corner peeking out from under Porthos' sleeve._

_"He took it well I assume?" She asked the man as she pulled the card from his wrist with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yeah…I've got to work on that." Porthos scratched his neck like a scorned schoolboy. "But what's life without excitement?" He beamed up at her as Aramis slid a drink towards her._

_"You two will be the death of me." She laughed as she took her usual spot on their table while Aramis began to tell them of his night._


	24. Chapter 12

**A.N. A huge thank you everyone who reviewed, especially: NicoleR85, Jay Legion (my constant supporter and reviewer x), Athosislifexx, Fangirling007 and Tabitha Caine, you guys and your support are why I keep writing xx **

* * *

A soft breeze rustled through the silent lakeside clearing of Bourbon-les-eaux as Anna stifled a yawn. She watched the small ripples on the water's surface move swiftly towards the centre of the vast pool and leaves danced from the treetops to create a forest carpet as the Queen emerged from her tent in a crisp white cloak.

"Your Majesty." Anna curtsied as the woman passed her before she followed her to the vast lake, dodging the rose petals the Queen's ladies-in-waiting were showering them with.

As they reached the edge of the pool, Anna dutifully removed the material from the Queen's shoulders and watched as she slowly moved through the water before submerging herself. Anna shivered at the thought; she had dipped her toe in earlier to ensure the Queen would not freeze to death as she swam and had recoiled so quickly she had ended up flat on her back, much to joy of the accompanying Musketeers.

The clanging of swords above bought Anna out of her reverie as she watched the Queen swim the length of the secluded pool before beginning to return to shore. She cursed that she had to stand lakeside in the thinnest gown she'd worn in ages, while the men could train.

She withheld a laugh as D'Artagnan could be heard admonishing his fellow Musketeers as they attacked his new fleur-de-lis shoulder guard before assisting the Queen from the water and placing her cloak back on her now soaking body.

"Thank you Anna." She smiled. "You are free to return to train now."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" While she was eager to return to their hilltop hideaway she knew her duty was to the Queen.

"Of course; my ladies will look after me from here." With a smile she returned to her tent with her two ladies maids following closely.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, glad that the boring part was done; she had accompanied the Queen to this pool every year since she had become a Musketeer and while it was important, she quickly became bored of watching the Queen swim in the waters of fertility. As soon as the flaps of the royal tent closed, Anna gathered her skirts and trekked back up to the Musketeer camp.

"I think we've landed in paradise." Aramis sighed from his perch against a tree trunk as she broke the tree line and entered their makeshift camp. "Listen to that." He pointed upwards to the bird song resonating from the trees.

"What?" Porthos squinted at the trees as Aramis tried to imitate the bird calls. Anna laughed as Porthos used Aramis' distraction to renew his attack on D'Artagnan. She rolled her eyes as the boy was knocked to the floor before Athos and Porthos each grabbed a foot and dragged him through the dirty forest floor.

"Play nice boys." She mock scorned them as she pulled her leather breeches on under her dress.

"That looks better!" Porthos laughed as D'Artagnan scrambled to his feet, dusting the dirt from his brand new uniform and scowling at the pair.

"Much better." Athos agreed. Anna smiled at him and the almost carefree look he had in his eyes as he teased the newest Musketeer.

"Who knows, one day he might even land a hit." Porthos smirked.

"Never going to happen." Anna ignored the rest of their sparring match as she moved away from the men to remove the bodice of her dress and replace it with a shirt and her trusty leather jerkin.

* * *

2 Days Later

Anna stifled laughter as Aramis growled into the tree line before standing and marching in pursuit of his annoyance.

"Leave the birds alone." Athos chuckled to his friend as the latter glared at the trees.

"I hate these birds and their endless whistling." He growled as he attacked a nearby branch.

"I thought this was paradise?" Anna smirked as she used her book to shield her eyes from the blazing sun.

"That was two days ago, now? I'm bored: I miss Paris! The excitement, the noise…the danger…" his voice dropped as he retrieved the pistol from his waist and aimed it at the birds threateningly.

"You're needed." Anna's heart sank as the words left Porthos' mouth.

"Again?" He nodded. "Fine." She grabbed the flimsy dress from Athos' outstretched hand and grumbling, retreated back to the forest to redress.

She emerged, once again clad in the thin gown, and made her way back to the Queen's camp. Frowning at departing maid who appeared to be wearing the royal robe, she pulled back the material entrance to the tent and waved to the resting Queen.

"Your Majesty asked for m-" She was cut off as a gun-shot rang through the air.

Spinning on her heel she ran from the tent to find the young maid bleeding out at the lakeside and her fellow Musketeers clambering from their hilltop perch.

"Caroline?!" The Queen gasped as she hesitantly exited her tent.

"Stay back, Your Majesty." Anna warned as Aramis checked for any signs of life in the girl. "She borrowed your robe…" Anna mumbled as the same thought was voiced by the Queen.

"Get her to cover!" He shouted as they scrambled for an advantageous position while Anna grabbed the Queen's hand and began to flee up the rocky bank and through the trees.

"Stay close, Your Majesty!" Anna said as the pair became a blur amongst the forest greenery.

"Get to the horses!" Athos' instruction rang out behind them as he and Aramis set off in pursuit of the shooter.

The duo raced along the forest paths following the sound of a second shot being fired.

"One man on his own." Athos noted. "Shouldn't be a problem." He and Aramis slid into position between two boulders and waited for the man's outline to become clear.

"On the other hand." They noticed the small group of men, aiming at them, too late.

"We'll weave through the forest; lose them in the trees." Athos ordered as once again they scrambled along the forgotten paths as the assassins pursued.

They halted as the sound of horses drew closer.

"Ready?" Aramis nodded as they readied their firearms and burst into view of the riders.

"If you shoot me, I will release this horse and you can walk home." Athos smirked as Anna's voice rang out and they lowered their weapons. "Good choice."

* * *

"Are they still following us?" Aramis called up to D'Artagnan.

"Yes, and they're not tiring." He responded from his perch atop a boulder.

"Determined." Athos mumbled as the youngest Musketeer climbed down to join the group.

"What if we can't lose them?" The Queen asked as she and Aramis sat atop his horse.

"We will."

"But what if we don't?"

"We've been in much worse situations than this an always prevailed. You've nothing to fear; this is a relatively quiet day for us, isn't that right Anna?" Aramis reassured her as Anna handed her a flask of water with a comforting smile.

"Time to go." D'Artagnan announced as they remounted.

* * *

The five horses made their way swiftly through the forest and out into open fields, stopping every so often to check for their pursuers.

"There's been no sign of them for an hour now." D'Artagnan reminded them as they dismounted near a small clearing that would serve well as a campsite.

"We'll stay for a while." Athos told them as Anna led the Queen up the small bank towards their resting place. "The Queen needs to rest." The men nodded and set off to perform their respective duties.

"Can I help?" The Queen asked as Anna moved logs around to form a seating area enclosing their soon to be built fire.

"Rest while you can, Your Majesty; we'll be riding again soon." Anna told her as she kicked the last log into place.

"No, I'd like to be useful." She insisted with a smile.

"Well…Aramis is catching fish at the river, perhaps he could use a hand to stop them from returning to the water?" The Queen's face lit up at the prospect of helping them.

"Thank you, Anna." Anna watched bemused as the Queen followed the sound of running water to the small river nearby, before she returned her attentions to the small resting place she was creating.

"Here." She looked up as Athos placed her uniform on one of the logs. "You'll be needing this." She looked down at the flimsy dress she still wore and blushed slightly.

"Yes, I suppose this isn't appropriate for a Musketeer." She reached behind her to begin untying the laces she had hastily tied earlier that day.

"Let me." She felt his fingers on her back as they traced the outline of the laces that encased her. "You're cold." He observed the goose-bumps on her skin as the dress loosened around her torso.

"I had no time to change, we're being followed by a group of assassins, remember?" She joked, attempting to ignore the impossibly long time he was taking to unlace her and the butterflies that had begun to flutter inside of her as he stood close.

"There…" She held the material to her front as it opened and she turned to face him.

"Thank you." She inwardly cursed as her voice had been reduced to a whisper as she stared into his dark orbs.

The situation felt so familiar; staring up into his dilated eyes as the world slipped away leaving only the two of them…and the owner of the foot who just snapped that twig. They darted away from each other as D'Artagnan came strolling into view telling them the horses were safe and that he'd unloaded a pan for the fish.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as the awkwardness became apparent to him. Athos said nothing; just lowered the brim of his hat and walked away in the same direction Porthos had taken to search for firewood, while Anna crouched to collect her uniform before disappearing to get changed.

* * *

The camp was silent as everyone attempted to tuck into their fish supper. Anna watched as the Queen held another fish in the flames as it slowly charred.

"Mm, delicious, Your Majesty." Aramis complimented as he eventually finished his meal.

"You've exerted yourself far more than I today…" Athos glared at Anna as she slid a little of her meal onto his plate with a smile. "…So you need more food for energy."

"Many thanks." He prodded the extra piece of fish as Anna smothered a smirk and turned away from their whispered conversation.

"It's the first time I've ever cooked." The Queen told them proudly.

"That's hard to believe." Athos told her as he finished his plate.

"Would you like another?" She asked eagerly as she gestured to the burning fish.

"Thank you but…I'm full." Anna smothered another smirk at his gentlemanly politeness as the Queen turned and offered the fish to Porthos and D'Artagnan.

"Shh…" Athos quieted the group as he stared into the shaking water bowl. "They're coming." The group leapt into action as Anna helped the Queen up and back onto Aramis' horse.

"I'm tired of running away." Porthos exclaimed as remained sitting.

"Perhaps we should be the ones doing the chasing?" Aramis asked with an eager smile.

"The Queen's safety is paramount." Athos reminded him as Aramis swung up behind the Queen. "We can't risk it by making a stand." Athos made to mount his horse but Porthos' hand on his chest stopped him.

"Nor can we out-ride them forever."

"When we can't; we'll fight." His words acted as an order to Porthos who moved away to mount the horse being held by Anna.

They galloped from their camp as the group of assassins came into view.

* * *

"Look!" D'Artagnan pointed to a building shrouded by trees as they rode up a small bank.

"Ride to Paris and get reinforcements." Athos told Porthos and D'Artagnan as he rode to the front of the group. "We'll hold up there until you return."

"Just you three? Alone?"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Anna sarcastically replied as the Queen stared at the building.

"We won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest." D'Artagnan reminded them. "And there are at least a dozen of them."

"In that case; you'd better hurry." Aramis smirked as he, Anna and Athos led their horses towards their hiding place.

* * *

The three horses moved quickly along the winding paths until the building came into sight. They trotted through the open gates and into the courtyard where they were greeted by two startled nuns.

"Close the gate." Anna told Athos as he helped the Queen from the horse. "I'll talk with the nuns."

"These gates are never closed!" One called out as he began to shut the wooden barriers.

"This is an emergency." Anna told her as Aramis led the horses to the stables.

"Everyone is welcome here at any time: night or day." The nun argued.

"We are King's Musketeers." Anna gestured to the fluer-de-lis on her shoulder. "And this is your Queen." She pointed to the scared woman standing alone in the centre of the courtyard. "It is your duty to protect her." Athos returned from securing the gates as more women rushed out from the convent.

"The gates will stay closed sister." The eldest woman said. "You are welcome Your Majesty; our humble convent is your sanctuary." Anna shot a grateful smile to her before following her and the Queen into the convent.

* * *

The three Musketeers stood atop the convent and watched as two of assassins rode towards the convent gates wielding white flags.

"Do we talk or shoot?" Aramis asked. Anna and Athos exchanged a look before the latter nodded and he moved away from the roof's edge. They watched as he mounted his horse once again, and rode out through the gates to speak with the men.

"If you've come to surrender, I accept."

"I've heard a sense of humour can be of some comfort when facing death." One of the men said dryly.

"Then what do you want?" Athos retorted with equal coolness.

"To offer you you're freedom: hand over the Queen and I'll let everyone else live."

"Or, you could leave now and I won't kill you." The man chuckled as he withdrew his pistol and a shot fired. Anna ran to the roof's edge just in time to see the man's accompanying friend fall from his horse and began to bleed onto the forest floor, while Athos remained safe on his own mount.

"He had a chance to kill you; if that's how I deal with my own men, imagine how I'll deal with you." She sighed in relief as she realised the assassin had not shot at Athos but had simply been proving a point. "My men will see to it that your two friends don't make it to Paris."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's what I'm good at." He replied smugly.

"This is not how a soldier behaves." Athos smirked at the shocked look on his face. "The white flag, officers boots, your men holding line..." He explained his observation.

"Whatever I once was, I'm not a soldier now."

"You've made an error in judgement, I understand, you can ride away and still have your honour."

"I've given my word, I cannot break it; without that, I have nothing."

"You'd have your life: stay here and I will kill you."

"One of us will die; that's it. The others are free to leave without fear of harm, but anyone who chooses to remain in the convent will be killed." With a tip of his hat, the assassin turned and rode back to his men.

"I'll gather the nuns." Anna told Aramis as they watched the assassin disappear. "We'll have to evacuate them." He nodded and holstered his pistol as she left, sharing a concerned look with the Musketeer on the ground.

"I urge you to leave now!" Athos' voice filled the hall in which the nuns had gathered. "You will not be harmed." He joined the Queen at the front of the room and faced the seated women.

"Perhaps we could take the Queen with us? Disguised as a sister?" An older nun asked as Anna stood staring out of the window.

"If she's recognised outside, we can't protect her." Aramis reminded them as he paced.

"The Queen stays with us." Anna agreed, not tearing her eyes away from the path leading into the convent.

"Anyone who wishes to leave may go now, with my blessing." Mother Superior told the room. Anna turned to face the crowd to gauge their reaction. She repressed a smile as they refused to leave. "It seems we are all at your service." They all smiled up at the Queen who nodded gratefully.

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten." She assured them.

"We'll need to barricade the gate." Anna gestured to the easily penetrable gate.

"You can use tables from the refectory." The nuns rose and split into groups to aid the Musketeers.

"And establish two looking points, each with a clear sight of anyone approaching." Anna left the window to join Aramis and Athos.

"My bedroom and the sacristy are the best for views."

"You don't happen to have any weapons here?" Athos asked as Anna eyed a shy nun who kept glancing towards Aramis.

"One musket and some charges." Mother Superior told Athos. "For shooting rabbits..." She explained and he nodded in understanding. "…and Protestants." His eyes widened as the woman strode away from him, Anna let out a peal of laughter at his face.

"There is something else we can use." Anna returned her attention to the shy nun who had spoken up. "I can show Aramis." Anna frowned as she said his name; she didn't remember introducing themselves to anyone but the women who had greeted them in the courtyard.

"Someone's got an admirer." She mumbled as Aramis winked at her before following the woman from the room.

"Let me help you." The Queen insisted as she followed a group of women towards the rest of the convent.

"How long do you think we can hold them off?" Anna asked as she and Athos were left in the hall.

"Long enough." He responded as he played with the hat in his hands.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Count Mellendorf's visit, do you?" Anna frowned. "After all, it's not exactly a secret that his eldest daughters secured very good matches and he prizes the youngest above all." She mused. "And the Count's bank could finance France for many years…" She trailed off as she noticed Athos' disapproving frown. "I'm just saying: it's something to consider."

"I agree, we can just hope that Porthos and D'Artagnan discover something." Anna nodded. "We should find the rooms Mother Superior mentioned and take watch."

"I'll get Aramis." They exchanged a smile before leaving in opposite directions.

Anna jogged down the stone staircase the nun's had pointed out to her and turned towards the small room from which Aramis' voice could be heard.

"What are you doing here?" She stopped and hid around the corner, wanting to hear why Aramis sounded so shocked.

"I'm a nun: this is a convent." She frowned as she recognised the voice of the shy nun.

"You know what I mean." Realising she should probably hurry up, she reluctantly she pulled away from the wall and strode into the room.

"Aramis, we need you." He sprung away from the red-head and stared at Anna until her words sunk in. With a sharp nod he left the room, pulling Anna with him.

"You stay in here." Athos ordered as Aramis and Anna entered the vast room he was stood in. "Anna and I will take the other room."

"Aramis?" Anna asked gently, noticing he was staring into space.

"Do say if you're not happy." Athos frowned.

"No, no. I'm happy, or as happy as any man in our predicament can be." Aramis responded as he drew his pistol and moved to the window.

"If it's any consolation Mother Superior is next door, praying for our immortal souls." Athos joked as Anna checked how many shots were in her pockets.

"Right now, it's my mortal body I'm worried about." She murmured, earning a soft grin from Athos as they exited the room, leaving Aramis with his thoughts.

* * *

"What's wrong with Aramis?" Athos questioned her as he positioned his pistol through the small holes he'd smashed in the window panes.

"No idea." Anna responded from her seat at the dining table situated in the room. "There was a nun and he seemed to know her, that's all I heard." She told him as she slowly made some shots from the materials the nuns had provided. "But I'll let you know if I discover anything more." She stood and moved swiftly from the room, intending to wring Aramis for information.

"I knew her once. We were to marry." She stopped at the doorway to Aramis' room and listened once again as he told his story.

"And you changed your mind?" She heard the Queen ask.

"She fell pregnant and the marriage was arranged." He explained. "I was happy: in love, and so was she. But then she lost the child and her father took her away and put her in here. I never saw her again, not until today." Anna hesitated as Aramis' voice dropped. Athos' hurried footsteps broke the silence as he whizzed past her and into the room.

"I think they're about to-" He was cut off as a musket ball shattered a window pane. "Attack." He finished as Anna ran into the room to shield the Queen.

"Come with me." She told the woman as they fled the room. "To the chapel." The pair weaved their way through the upper level of the convent until they reached the chapel and Anna left the Queen with the rest of the nuns before racing back to join Athos.

She entered the small room and grabbed her musket from the table, loading it she laughed as Aramis called out to them:

"My parents always hoped I'd end up in a place like this!"

"They wanted you to become a nun?" Anna laughed at Athos' comment as they tried to dodge the incoming musket balls.

"A priest!" He corrected as they fired, shattering the remaining glass in the windows.

"Why didn't you?" Anna asked, eager for a distraction from the prayers of the nuns.

"I found I was better at dispatching people to hell!" Anna threw her head back in laughter as he spoke.

"God, I missed this!" She grinned at Athos as they slowly moved towards the window and began picking off the men below as the nun's screams filled the air.

"Mother of God!" Anna snickered as Mother Superior reached the end of her tether.

"Isabelle?" Aramis called out. "That brandy would be really useful right now!" Anna frowned at his words.

"You have brandy?" She slid to the back of the room and glanced out into the chapel.

"Yes, we sell it to-"

"Get it." She told them. "And bring some cloth."

* * *

"Follow my lead." Anna told the small group of nuns assembled atop the convent. "We need to pick off the closest ones and distract the ones shooting." She distributed the brandy bottles amongst the women. "Ready?" She grinned at them as they saw Mother Superior slicing the rope of a grappling hook, sending its climber hurtling to the ground. "Let's do this."

She held the cloth-topped bottle in the flames of the roof-top torches and quickly passed them on, smiling as the Sisters threw them at the below men and shots rang out from the windows.

"Will this work?" She turned and felt her eyes go wide as one Sister held up a wicker bee-hive.

"Oh yes." She smirked as she lit a spare piece of cloth and tucked it into the top of the hive. "That'll work nicely." Waiting for the cloth to begin to flame, she nonchalantly withdrew her pistol and fired at the men in the distance before dropping the hive and watching the men run screaming from the angry hoard of bees.

Eventually, the opposing shots dwindled and Anna grinned as the assassins deserted the small hilltop they'd claimed and headed back into the woods.

"Well done ladies." The nun's cheers filled the air. "Remind me to never get on your bad sides."

* * *

"Does a black hand mean anything to you?" Anna asked as she re-joined Athos at their looking point. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "It was tattooed on the wrist of one who got too close to the roof." She told him. "I only got a quick look before Mother Superior took care of him." He chuckled as she fell into a dining chair.

"Palm outwards?" He asked her moments later, she nodded her response. "It's the mark of Hugh O'Neill: a Catholic chieftain who was exiled from Ireland and had his land taken…the men must be his private guard."

"At least we finally know who we're up against." Anna mused as the room fell back into silence.

"It's quiet." Athos noted as he stared out of the window.

"Perhaps prayer has driven them away." They exchanged a smirk at her words before the sounds of gun shots disturbed them.

"The cellar." Anna told him before they raced from the room and skidded to a halt in the cellar. Anna held a hand out to stop Athos as she saw Aramis crouched over the red-headed nun from his past. They watched as he slowly composed himself before standing.

"Just the two of them?" Athos asked as Aramis nodded his reply. "We'd better block that up." He pointed to the small hole made by the two assassins that now lay dead on the floor.

"Is there anywhere we can…?" Anna gestured to the nun at Aramis' feet.

"We'll take her to the small chapel." Mother Superior mumbled as the Sisters moved to join their comrade.

* * *

Night fell over the convent as Anna led the Queen to her chambers for the evening.

"You're all so brave." The royal said as Anna did a quick sweep of the room. "Even the nuns." Anna smiled sadly as the Queen sank onto the mattress while the sound of Athos and Aramis boarding up the cellar wall filled the air.

"Aramis will be outside your door, Your Majesty, and Athos and I will be in the next room."

"Thank you Anna." The woman smiled gratefully.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." Anna bowed slightly as she left the room and headed towards the looking point that was now lit by a handful of candles.

She smiled softly as she noticed the small makeshift bed in one corner and a pile of blankets in the other, laughing at the note attached apologising for the lack of beds but assuring Athos the floors were clean.

"I'm almost sure Mother Superior killed people today, and yet she still places us on either side of the room." Anna chuckled as she heard Athos enter behind her.

"Are we going to take shifts?" She asked him as he moved to the window and glanced out.

"I imagine they've retreated for the night." He told her. "Although I think I can hear them building something." He squinted into the darkness.

"A ladder perhaps…" She said as she undid her jerkin and hung it on the back of a chair. "Or a battering ram?" She turned to see him staring at her as she retrieved a dagger from her boot and laid it on the table.

"Her name was Sister Helene."

"Who?" She frowned at his change of subject.

"Aramis' nun." He too removed his jerkin, and sat in his shirt. "The one who broke his heart."

"Must be the name." Anna mused as she kicked off her boots and lowered herself onto the bed. "Helene: breaker of hearts and destroyer of families." She felt her features harden as the harsh words rolled off her tongue before pulling back the blankets and slipping into the bed, still clad in her uniform.

* * *

Light streamed in through the large, uncovered windows, casting a heavenly glow over the room as the early birdsong awoke Anna.

"Aramis was right: that whistling is endless." Anna chuckled as Athos's voice sent a tingle down her spine.

"Monsieur Athos, whatever would the nuns say?" She laughed as he buried his head further into the pillow and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't care."

Anna had drifted in and out of consciousness all night at the outside men continued their building work, it was early morning when she had felt the thin mattress dip and an arm wind around her waist.

"We should get up." Anna mumbled a few moments later as they relished in the serenity of the room and the feeling of being pressed against each other without interruption.

"We should." He agreed, yet made no move to do so and instead moulded his body closer to hers.

"It is one thing to share a bed with you in a convent; it is another to lounge in bed whilst on duty." She reminded him as he groaned into her hair. With a sigh, he pulled away from her and exited the warmth of the blankets.

"You should check on the Queen." He told her as he pulled his boots back on and stood to stare out of the window once more.

"I'll wake the Queen, you wake Aramis." She told him as they exited the room and made their way to the Queen's temporary chambers. They entered the small antechamber and frowned when Aramis was nowhere to be seen.

"Where-" Anna cut him off with a nudge as she nodded towards the ajar door to the Queen's room where a sleeping Aramis was loosely covered in sheets with the Queen resting against him. Anna didn't need to turn to see the glare on Athos' face, especially when instead she saw Aramis' reaction as he slowly woke.

* * *

"I still can't see what they're building." Anna said as she leant out of the window of her and Athos' looking point.

"They could be tunnelling." Athos said as Aramis sheepishly walked into the room and they both turned to stare at him.

"About what you saw-" Athos cut him off.

"We didn't see anything, because we've been in here all morning, so we couldn't possibly have seen a thing, you understand?" He raised a challenging eyebrow to the man to emphasise his words.

"The walls are too thick to tunnel." Aramis observed after a beat of silence. "By the time they got through, the garrison would be here."

"I cannot believe you slept with the Queen!" Athos whispered furiously.

"I thought you didn't see anything."

"They'll hang you." Anna told him, he voice barely staying at whisper level.

"And then they'll hang us for letting it happen!"

"More chance we'll be killed here and take it with us to the grave." Aramis tried to joke as Athos leant against a wall in defeat.

"That's a comfort." Anna said sarcastically as she collapsed into a nearby chair.

"So you're good?" Aramis asked with a small grin.

"Yeah." Athos sighed.

"I should get back…"

"Shout if you need me." Athos smirked.

"Why would I need you?" Aramis scoffed. "Besides, it looks like you two were as busy as I." He glanced to the crumpled sheets on the makeshift bed that they hadn't straightened out yet and winked before making a hasty exit.

"He'll be the death of us." Anna groaned as Mother Superior made her way into the room.

"Whenever I hear the sound of hammering, I always think of St Joseph the carpenter." She said as the unmistakable sound of construction remained in the air.

"I doubt they're building anything a saint would approve of." Anna smiled as she stood and joined the woman at the table.

"This is my convent, and I'm going to defend it." She told her. "So if there's anything more I can do to help, anything."

"Can you load a pistol?" Anna joked as she handed her the gun.

"Blessed be the Lord my God, who teacheth my hands to fight and my fingers to battle." Anna felt her mouth slacken as she deftly loaded the gun and handed it to the female Musketeer. "Psalms 144."

"You load, we'll fire?" Athos offered as Anna inspected the reloaded gun.

"Simplicity: the essence of any good plan." Mother Superior grinned as Athos laid out the few guns they had while Anna moved back to the window.

"They're back." She whispered as she saw the men running towards the convent before disappearing from view. "Athos!" He joined her at the window. "Hold me up." She felt his arms wrap around her waist before hoisting her onto the window ledge and holding her in place. "They were tunnelling!"

"Aramis!" He called out to the other man as he helped her down. "They're getting in below us!" He told him as he and the Queen raced into the room.

"We have to get the Queen somewhere we can defend her." Anna turned to Mother Superior before she led them out of the room.

"There's a storeroom in the cellar, only one way in." She led them through the convent. "Come quickly." The group moved through the building and descended the stone steps into the cellar.

Athos held his arm out to stop them as footsteps could be faintly heard. They paused until Athos gave Aramis and Anna the signal and they spun around the corner firing into the small group of men that greeted them.

"Take the Queen." Athos told Anna as he and Aramis reloaded. "We'll catch up." With a nod, she took the Queen's hand and they ran towards the storeroom with Mother Superior following as Athos and Aramis held the men off.

The clanging of swords filled the air as Anna pulled a small store cupboard down to block the entry to the storeroom.

"Coming through!" Anna moved aside as Aramis slid over the cupboard and into the small area, pistol in hand.

"Here." Anna handed him a ready loaded gun as Mother Superior began her job of loading.

Anna and Aramis positioned their riffles atop the barricade as they began to shower their assailants with musket balls. The air filled with shouts as their shots hits their targets and Athos dove into the store room to join them.

"Is there anything I can do?" The Queen asked from the tiny corner next to Anna as Mother Superior kept their reserve guns loaded.

"Stay hidden." Anna told her as she pressed against the wall to swap guns with Mother Superior. "Stay safe."

"I'm out." Aramis told them as he rummaged through his pockets. "How many shots do we have left?" Athos extended his hand to show Aramis their three remaining musket balls.

"There are at least four of them still out there." Anna told them as she fell back from the barricade after using the last of her ammunition. The Musketeers exchanged tense looks as Athos rolled them each a shot and they loaded their weapons for the final time.

"Did I mention that this has to count?"

"Thanks for the reminder." Aramis sighed readying himself to pounce as they waited for any sound of movement. Anna watched as Aramis and Athos quickly rose and fired before returning to his spot on the floor.

"Did you get him?"

"Anna, please." Aramis grinned as she stared at the pistol in her hands.

"Our last shot." She observed as Athos slumped against the wall.

"If I ever complain about an assignment not being exciting enough-"

"I'll punch you so hard; you'll beg me to kick you." Athos cut Aramis off.

"I was going to say, "Remind me of this moment," but that works too." Anna chuckled at their exchange before gunshots filled the air.

"Musketeers!" The remaining assassins alerted each other and the three shared a grin.

"About bloody time." Anna mumbled as they heard their assailants drop, one by one, until they were sure only the ringleader was left.

Anna and Athos shared a look as the cellar fell silent.

"Together?" He asked.

"Together." She grinned as he drew his rapier and they bounded over the barricade and into the main cellar.

* * *

They crept through the candle lit tunnels, following the almost silent footsteps of the assassins' ringleader as the distant voice of Captain Treville found Aramis and the Queen and set about securing the convent. They slowly entered a bright corridor and Anna raised her pistol.

"Tell me who hired you and I'll spare you the hangman's noose." Athos offered as the man stopped.

"What kind of soldier would I be if I broke a confidence like that?" He scoffed.

"One who's not ready to die yet." Anna said as they approached him slowly and he turned. They watched as he moved to grip his pistol.

"Don't." Athos warned.

Ignoring the Musketeer, the assassin stared directly into Anna's eyes and pulled the butt of the gun. Without blinking, she applied pressure to the trigger and watched as he hit the floor. She lowered her gun slowly as Mother Superior rushed into the corridor and knelt beside the dying man.

Holstering the weapon, Anna strode out of the area and joined the small group of Musketeers outside.

"It seems Count Mellendorf hired them to kill the Queen, so his daughter could marry the King." Captain Treville told them.

"You have evidence of this?" Athos asked as he too joined them.

"His name is on the ledger, and he was openly seeking a husband for his daughter." D'Artagnan informed them.

"This Gallagher is exiled from his country for being Catholic, his land stolen and given to followers of a rival faith. You'd think after that, he'd have a healthy dislike of all things Protestant." Aramis mused. "I know I would."

"Instead, he agrees to kill our Catholic Queen to allow a German Protestant to take her place on the throne…It doesn't feel right." Porthos added.

"He's a mercenary." Anna reminded them.

"Before he passed away, Monsieur Gallagher said there was money in his saddlebags to pay for the repair of the convent." Mother Superior told them as she exited the corridor.

"We'll come with you." Anna told her as they followed the nun above ground.

* * *

"If there's anything we can do to help, Mother…" Anna offered as they watched Aramis rifle through the saddlebags on Gallagher's horse.

"Thanks you Mademoiselle." The women exchanged smiles as Porthos frowned.

"Didn't think you'd be one to get close with the nuns."

"We bonded over exploding brandy." She told him and smiled when his unmistakable laugh filled the air.

"There's nothing here." Aramis told them as he emptied a small wooden box containing only a handful of coins.

"Nothing else?"

"Porthos is right." Athos sighed as he took the box from Aramis. "This isn't the work of Mellendorf, it's something much bigger." He showed Anna the lid of the box and her eyes widened at the flower attached to it

"This flower is the signature of a woman who works for the Cardinal." She told them as she snapped the box shut. "A very dangerous woman." She dropped the box onto the forest floor and strode away from the group of Musketeers.

"Your Majesty." She bowed to the Queen as she passed the woman already stop a horse and waiting to return home. "The Captain has assured me that the man behind your attack is in custody."

"Anna." The woman smiled down at her. "You have saved my life yet again. I am eternally grateful."

"No gratitude needed, Your Majesty." She told the woman before bowing and moving away.

The blue forget-me-not, attached to Gallagher's box, remained in her mind as she strode towards her own horse and bid farewell to the nuns. She felt her jaw tense at the threat the flower held; the assassins were not hired by Count Mellandorf, they were hired by _Her_. Sharing a look with Athos as they left the convent, only one thing rang through her mind: she would not rest until _Helene_ was brought to justice.


	25. Flashback 12

_"I need you to leave Paris." Anna raised an eyebrow at the Captain as he spoke._

_"Am I in danger?"_

_"No. Nothing like that..." He ran a hand down his exhausted face. "There is trouble brewing in the outlying villages."_

_"You want me to quell any trouble." She stated._

_"Yes. And to collect information."_

_"A spy?" She asked in disbelief. The woman had only been here mere months and he was sending her away as a spy?_

_"An armed informant." He corrected. "You're an excellent swordsman, you can rival Aramis with a musket and Porthos has taught you hand to hand combat; you're perfect for the role."_

_"When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

* * *

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Athos asked as she packed a bag._

_"Treville wants me to ensure the outlying villages are well." She told him. "I had no choice."_

_"When will you be back?" The room was filled with a tense silence as she declined to respond. "Anna?"_

_"I don't know..." She sighed. "A while."_

_"Anna-"_

_"But I'll be close to Paris at some point...you could visit me?" She looked up at him hopefully._

_"I will." He promised before pulling her to him and saying goodbye with a searing kiss._

* * *

_I will be nearing the Chateau in a weeks' time. I hope to rest there before I receive my next mission. My stay will be far more enjoyable if you are able to join me. _

_Until next time, _  
_Anna._

_Athos read the brief note, no doubt scribbled as she travelled, and noticed it was dated almost a week ago. Placing it into his jacket he bounded up the stairs to Treville's office._

_"I have received word from Anna." The Captain looked up from his desk at the sound of the only female Musketeer's name. "She awaits her next task." The Captain nodded and moved to retrieve a scrolled piece of paper from a bookcase before handing it to the Musketeer in front of him._

_"I trust you will deliver it?" Athos responded with a nod before leaving the room and bidding his friends farewell as he mounted his horse and headed towards his family home._

* * *

_Taking the long way through the fields and successfully avoiding the village on his estate, Athos arrived at the chateau exactly a week to the date of her letter._

_He dismounted with a grin as she ran out of the door and leapt into his arms._

_"I have missed you!" She cried as she inhaled his masculine scent._

_"And I you." He chuckled a she set her down and the pair entered the airy house._

_"I sent everyone away, told them we could fend for ourselves for the few days we will be here." She told him as he noticed the silence of the home._

_"Good, now we don't have to bother with formalities." He grinned before lifting her over his shoulder and marching towards the bedchamber with her laughs filling the air._

* * *

_"Calais." She read from the note Treville had given him as she laid in bed._

_"That is not so far." He told her as he poured them wine. _

_"It is not Paris though." She sighed._

_"Treville would not send you away unless it was necessary." He reminded her._

_"Yes but..." She trailed off as he joined her on the bed. "...I do long for the bustling streets and the company of my fellow Musketeers."_

_"Am I not enough?" He smirked as she discarded the papers._

_"You're more than enough." She assured him as she straddled his hips and leant in for a searing kiss._

* * *

_"What is required of you in Calais?" Athos enquired as they meandered through the fields just they had done as children._

_"The usual." She told him with a half-smile._

_"Seduction and manipulation?" She stopped at his words._

_"While I use my body in place of a musket, our battles are very much the same!"_

_"You mean; while I risk my life, you sleep your way through France?!" The sound of her palm connecting with his face rang through the still air._

_He stood in shock as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the chateau._

* * *

_"Anna!" He called through the house as he searched for the woman. "Anna." He sighed as he entered the bedchamber and saw her redressing in her uniform and attaching her sword to her waist._

_She pushed past him and stormed through the house with him hot on her heels, anger steadily building inside of him._

_"What are you-" He was cut off as she slammed a door in his face. "ANNA!" He roared as he burst through the door and followed her outside._

_"I do not wish to waste any more of your precious time, my Lord." She sneered as she saddled her horse. "I understand that as a real Musketeer you have battlefields to visit and musket balls to fire." She hoisted herself into her saddle. "A vulgar whore such as I should not be in your company."_

_"Anna, I did not-" _

_"Go to hell." She spat before digging her heels into the animal and taking off across the fields._


	26. Chapter 13

**A.N. I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this thing! All my exams are over and I'm so excited to tell you all that I got into University and come September I'll be studying Biomed! **

**I really want to thank you all for all of your support throughout this fan fiction, to everyone who's reviewed (and there's far too many of you to fit into this authors note) I want you to know that I couldn't have done it without you, you guys have kept me going and made me push myself to write the best ending I possibly can for this story.**

**So yeah, this is the last chapter of Le Mousquetaire Femme (besides from the last Flashback which I'll post tomorrow) so I hope you've all enjoyed Anna''s journey through series 1. I'd love to do series 2 next because I have so many ideas for Rochefort but I doubt that'll be up anytime soon :(**

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you one last time, as I wont put a note on the Flashback, and I hope you enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The streets of Paris were no less crowded when the sun went down, Athos noted as he pushed himself through the crowds filling the market square. He took another drag from the wine bottle in his hand as he approached the woman he was seeking before dropping it onto the cobbled ground.

His finger twitched on the trigger of the pistol in his right hand as he lifted and cocked it at the back of her head. Swiftly he reached in front of her and retrieved her hidden dagger from the many folds of her skirts and threw it to the ground before grabbing her by the throat and pushing the pistol further into her back, smirking slightly at the gasp that left her throat.

"Time to pay for your crimes…Milady." His voice was laced with darkness as she wrestled uselessly against the hold on her throat. He noted a young lad he vaguely recognised from the Garrison stables race from the scene, likely to warn any of the Musketeers loitering at the training grounds at this time of the night, and smirked as he dug the pistol further into the thick material of her bodice.

Moments later Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan appeared in the square, weapons drawn. Their varying shouts of "Get back!" and "Stand away!" filled the air as they pushed through the small crowd that had formed around the Musketeer and his hostage.

"Athos, let her go." Porthos approached him cautiously as he spoke but Athos simply tugged the woman further away.

"She is a liar and a murderer." He stared them down as he spoke. "And…she is the Cardinal's spy." He tightened his hold on her. "And she is family." He said darkly, watching the men exchange glances of shock as he revealed her identity. "Aren't you…Helene?" He spat her name with all the rage he had been consumed with since discovering Thomas' lifeless body on the floor of the chateau.

"Athos my friend, you're drunk; just release her and we can talk." Aramis stepped forward to attempt to calm his friend but his plea was unheard as the woman spoke up.

"D'Artagnan, help me: he's gone mad!"

"You know her?" Athos growled.

Words failed the newest Musketeer as he stared at the sight of the woman who had gifted him the money needed for the competition in which he had become a Musketeer.

"So she's your mysterious benefactor?" Aramis pieced the pieces together and the disgust was evident in his voice. "Are you lovers too?" Athos once again ground the barrel of the pistol into her back at the words.

"Once…before I knew you all." D'Artagnan attempted to explain but was cut off;

"You slept with her?" Disbelief filled Porthos' voice as he spoke.

"You don't understand!" Porthos turned and pushed the youngest man backwards, away from Athos and the woman.

"You kept the truth from me." All eyes returned to Athos as he spoke, his eyes wild.

"No, Athos I swear I didn't know." D'Artagnan pleaded, no longer concerned with the woman at gunpoint but rather focusing on trying to convince his friend and mentor of his loyalty. "I didn't know."

"Well now you must choose D'Artagnan: if you help her, you're not fit to call yourself a Musketeer." Athos watched as the boy swallowed nervously, his moral fibre preventing him from siding with Athos.

"I can't let you murder her." He whispered.

"D'Artagnan, help me." Athos felt his hostage struggle to call out under his grip and watched D'Artagnan's eyes soften and his feet begin to move toward them. Athos removed the pistol from her back and raised it, the barrel pointing directly at D'Artagnan.

"Don't you dare." He growled as Porthos leapt to move D'Artagnan out of the line of fire.

"Let's talk about this Athos!" Aramis called out to his friend. "Put her down!"

"Stop this at once!" A new voice filled the area and Athos' eyes flickered over the appearing form of Captain Treville. "That is an order!" Athos felt himself hesitate as he considered going against his Captain's order and so failed to see D'Artagnan lunge to grab the pistol from his hands. Athos turned just in time to see the boy and as he twisted to avoid him, felt his finger press on the trigger.

Time slowed as he felt his hostage twist from his grasp and watched D'Artagnan fall to the floor, a musket ball in his side.

* * *

Morning light filled the quiet Garrison as Constance raced through the gate, her head turning quickly to try and locate the one person she knew would help her.

"Anna!" She called out to the woman as the blonde exited one of the small rooms just off the training area. "Where is he?" Anna crossed the courtyard and embraced the woman. "Where is D'Artagnan?"

"He's not here." She told her softly.

"Tell me he isn't dead!" Constance pleaded as Anna ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Anna, please!"

"There's been no news since last night." Constance let out a sob at her words. "Constance I'm sorry but there's nothing I can tell you."

"Why would he fight with Athos?" She asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"It's not what you think-"Anna began but was cut off by Porthos as he and Aramis joined them.

"It was over a woman." He told her simply as they flanked Anna.

"Milady de Winter." Constance sighed as realisation hit her. "This is my fault! I drove him into her arms!"

"Constance, why don't you go home?" Aramis placed a hand on her shoulder. "If we hear anything, we'll let you know." He assured her.

"Anna?" Constance turned to her friend and frowned as she stayed silent.

"We'll let you know." Aramis repeated as he gave her a gentle push toward the gate. "I promise." Constance nodded slowly before leaving the Garrison.

"I'll go see if he's still feeling murderous." Anna mumbled before turning and entering the room from which she had emerged. There was a beat of silence before Porthos spoke.

"Constance is upset."

"She loves him." Aramis reminded the man.

"She said she didn't."

"And you believe that?" Aramis scoffed. "You only have to look at her to know." He nodded towards the room Anna had entered. "Constance loves him almost as much as they love each other."

"Nah, Anna never has that look on her face."

"Porthos my friend, you truly are oblivious."

* * *

D'Artagnan strode into the Garrison hours later one hand clutching his injured side as he scanned the grounds.

"D'Artagnan." The boy turned at the sound of his name and was deftly intercepted by the Captain.

"What do you want, Captain?" D'Artagnan almost sighed at the look on the man's face.

"Athos has made it clear he can never serve at your side again." The words hit D'Artagnan hard. "I cannot allow such dissent within the ranks and so…I'm sorry but your future lies elsewhere."

"What?!"

"Resign your commission quickly and I'll see no dishonour is attached to your name." Treville tried to quiet him but the boy remained outraged.

"No! I don't deserve this! What have I done wrong?"

"I'm not here to judge you, D'Artagnan; I simply have to make a choice and Athos is the finest soldier in this regiment…I choose him."

"Well, well, well…" Porthos' booming voice interrupted the conversation and the Captain's shoulders sagged at the fact he couldn't smuggle D'Artagnan out without a scene. "…Where've you been?"

"In bed; injured." D'Artagnan bit back, his hand clutching his side.

"You weren't alone, I think." Aramis quipped as the boy moved from the captain to stand in front of the pair of Musketeers. "How is Milady de Winter? Or whatever she's calling herself today."

"She was well last time I saw her, no thanks to her loving family." D'Artagnan stared at Anna and Athos as they joined the duo.

"I see you've risen from the grave." Athos drawled.

"You failed to kill me, if that's what you're referring to." Anna rolled her eyes at D'Artagnan's attempts to intimidate his mentor.

"What are you doing here?" Anna cut through the stare down Athos and D'Artagnan appeared to be having.

"I'm still a Musketeer…despite what Athos may wish." Treville sighed loudly as the boy spoke.

"We'll settle this in private." He told them and the five followed him up to his office.

* * *

"So…you're not dead." Athos observed as the five Musketeers stood facing Treville.

"And you're not drunk." The boy responded. There was a beat of silence before the four men began laughing and embraced each other.

"Careful…" D'Artagnan tapped his side. "…I'm a wounded man, remember?" Anna rolled her eyes at his actions but let a small smile rest on her lips as she stood away from the four men who had acted their parts brilliantly.

"Sorry about that. Is it bad?"

"Bad enough." D'Artagnan laughed. "You were supposed to shoot me in the arm."

"A shot to the side is so much more authentic." Athos joked.

"You're not claiming you aimed there deliberately?" Aramis teased.

"Accuracy isn't his strong suit after three bottle of wine." Anna smirked and the small group the men had formed opened to look at her.

"As I said last night: two would have been sufficient." Athos smiled at her.

"You were far too happy after two; it's always the third that tips you just over the edge into being a little more moody." She teased as she moved to stand next to him.

"She's right you know." Porthos agreed as Aramis nodded his agreement.

"Does Milady believe we've abandoned you?" Treville spoke up from his position behind his desk and all five Musketeers stood straighter as they turned their focus back to the Captain.

"Almost." D'Artagnan told them. "There's just one tiny detail left in order to convince her."

"What's that?"

"Nothing too difficult…I just need to kill you." D'Artagnan shot them a worried smile as Anna and Athos exchanged a glance. "And it'll need to be convincing."

* * *

D'Artagnan strode determinedly through the small square near the Garrison; his eyes scanned the thin crowds for the group he was searching for. As he entered the centre of the market area his eyes flitted over the hidden figure of Milady de Winter as she watched his every move, slowly, he took in a breath and let his eyes fall on the bodies of those he sought.

"Athos!" His voice carried through the square and he watched the Musketeer slowly turn to face him. Athos placed his tankard onto the top of the barrel he, Anna, Porthos and Aramis were gathered around.

"What do you want?" The group strode towards the lone man until they faced each other in the middle of the square.

"An apology for the way you've treated me." The younger man said nonchalantly as he stared down the Musketeers.

"Or what?"

"Or…" D'Artagnan removed the glove on his right hand and waved it in front of the man. "…We settle this as gentlemen." He took one step closer and swiftly slapped him with the harsh leather of the glove.

Anna watched as Athos practically jumped towards the young man until he was grabbed and held back by Aramis as Porthos lunged forward to restrain the aggravated lad.

"I know what you did to her, Athos!" D'Artagnan called out as Anna stepped forward and placed a calm hand on Athos' chest and forced him to look into her eyes and not at the boy. "I know your true character!" Anna mumbled soft words to the Musketeer and she felt the tension slowly leave his body, until D'Artagnan opened his mouth once more. "How can you stand there, Anna? How can you be with him? How can you love a murderer?!"

Anna sighed as Athos barged past her and Aramis dug his heels further into the ground in an effort to hold him back.

"You'll hear from my seconds!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as he wrestled free of Porthos' grasp.

"This must be done properly…" Aramis reminded Athos as he used his full weight against the man. "…According to the rules." He repeated the sentiment Athos had often told him and Porthos.

"Damn the rules!" Aramis stumbled backwards as Athos pushed out of his arms, his pistol already in his hand.

"D'Artagnan!" Porthos shouted to the boy in warning as Athos readied his shot. The boy ducked just in time for the musket ball to fly over his head and hit a nearby cart. Anna began to step away from Athos, as planned and create a gap for the musket ball to fly through but stopped when a premature shot ripped through the air. She felt a hand on her arm and frowned as Athos didn't hit the floor, she raised her eyes to his and her frown deepened at the sight of his shocked face; seconds later she felt her knees buckle and her body hit the solid floor of the Parisian square.

She felt her consciousness begin to slip away as the faces of Porthos and Athos loomed over her.

"Here." Porthos retrieved a small vial of pigs blood from his pocket and made to pour it on her but the paleness of Athos' face stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"She's bleeding." Porthos felt his throat tighten at the words and he glanced down at her torso and sure enough there was a small blood stain visible through the open jerkin covering her white shirt.

"Murderer!" Aramis shouted as D'Artagnan fled the scene. "Come back you coward!" Anna felt her breaths become shorter as Aramis' footfalls neared the group. "Well I think that went rather well." He chuckled lightly as he too crouched beside her. "Nice acting Ath-" His words cut of as he noticed it was not Athos on the floor and the vial in Porthos' hand was not empty.

Anna's eyes locked on Athos' as she let out a strangled breath and felt her eyes flutter shut as the noise of the shocked visitors to the square faded into silence.

* * *

Standing in the Cardinal's office pretending to be a traitor to his beloved Musketeer's made D'Artagnan's stomach churn. He watched as Milady whispered furiously to the Cardinal, occasionally glancing back to D'Artagnan.

The boy stifled his queasiness as he was beckoned forward and Milady stood beside him as the Cardinal paced.

"Musketeers slaughtering each other in the public square? Shocking. Something really must be done. And we must spare a thought for the victim's grieving family." The Cardinal smirked at Milady. "What must they be feeling now?" D'Artagnan watched as Milady barely flinched at the words.

"Aramis and Porthos will be looking for me." D'Artagnan stared at Richelieu. "I need your protection."

"From the sound of things, I'd be more concerned about Athos' rage than theirs." D'Artagnan frowned at the Cardinal's words and turned to Milady with a questioning look. "Oh, you didn't know!" The Cardinal exclaimed. "Well young D'Artagnan, it was not Athos who lay dead on the cobbles, but Mademoiselle Beauchamp."

D'Artagnan felt his stomach knot even tighter as the Cardinal spoke, his head snapped to Milady who simply stared at the back wall of the office. He swallowed attempted to regain his composure as he digested the words: Anna had been shot, not Athos. The musket ball that had supposed to scrape Athos had hit Anna. She was likely dead.

"I…I need your…your protection." D'Artagnan forced the words out.

"Protection?" The Cardinal laughed grimly. "Protection? The penalty for duelling is death; you'll be hanged at dawn." He waved forward a waiting Red Guard to escort the boy from the room. "Two dead Musketeers for the price of one? An excellent bargain." Richelieu strode to his desk and cheerfully sat in his chair.

As he glanced up from the paperwork spayed atop the table her frowned.

"Touch me and she dies." D'Artagnan pressed the tip of his dagger further into Milady's throat as he held her against his chest.

"Well, do try to not get blood everywhere." Richelieu said flippantly.

"He's testing you D'Artagnan." Milady relaxed in his hold, confident he wouldn't harm her; he tightened his grip and altered the dagger's position against the soft material covering the thin scar on her neck.

"I assure you, I am not." Richelieu smirked. "There was a time when you might have been useful to me." He sighed. "But what service can you offer now?"

"Treville has a letter signed by the assassin Gallagher." D'Artagnan lied. "It implicates you in the attempt to murder the Queen." He smirked at the Cardinal. "And I can get it for you."

Richelieu considered this for a moment before waving away the Red Guards. With a smile, D'Artagnan released Milady and moved to stand directly in front of the Cardinal.

"Why hasn't Treville produced it already?"

"He's waiting to condemn you at Count Mellendorf's trial, in front of the King. That way no one can suppress the evidence."

"Tell me you weren't foolish enough to mention my name to Gallagher?" The Cardinal spat at Milady who swallowed hard before staring at the ground. D'Artagnan watched the Cardinal's jaw tighten as he watched the woman. "How would you obtain it?" He turned his attention back to D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan paused to consider his next move and strode to lean over the Cardinal's desk.

"Use me as bait." He said. "Tell Aramis and Porthos you'll hand me over to Athos in exchange for the letter."

"Why should I do that when their original use for the letter was to destroy me?"

"No, no, no." D'Artagnan corrected him. "This is personal now: I killed Anna. Athos' code of honour demands my death…ask her." He pointed to Milady who tentatively touched the band around her neck.

D'Artagnan chose to ignore the fact that if Anna were truly dead then all he was saying was true and in a matter of hours he would have to face Athos for what he's done.

"Treville would never allow it." Richelieu broke through his thoughts.

"Treville would never need to know." D'Artagnan forced a smirk. "Aramis knows where the letter is kept."

"Is he right about them?" Richelieu looked past D'Artagnan to Milady who straightened, happy to be of use again.

"Athos loves Anna and it wouldn't be the first time he's killed to avenge." She dropped her hand from her neck. "And Aramis and Porthos consider her a sister, avenging her isn't even a question to them."

"What do you want in return?" Richelieu turned back to D'Artagnan.

"Your guarantee of my safety…" He swallowed hard, knowing his next words would go against every fibre of his being. "…and a commission in the Red Guards." Richelieu paused for a moment before smiling at D'Artagnan and gesturing forward one of the Red Guards.

"Send a message to the Musketeer Aramis: tell him if they want D'Artagnan, to bring Gallagher's letter to the old seminary at Le Place Mon Pere."

* * *

Cloudy skies set the mood perfectly in the small cemetery near the Garrison as men dressed in their Musketeer dress uniform lowered a wooden coffin into the small hole dug that morning. As the coffin hit the bottom of the freshly dug grave, the men removed their hats, stepped away and blended into the crowd of Musketeers gathered around Captain Treville as he stood at the foot of the grave.

"Today we bury a lost comrade and sister." Treville's voice rang through the silent cemetery. "Anna was a loyal friend and a fine warrior-"

"Great." Porthos interrupted from his position behind the Captain. "She was a **great** warrior."

"A great warrior." Treville corrected himself.

"And a brilliant spy." Aramis added. Treville turned and shot them both warning looks before speaking.

"A great warrior and a brilliant spy."

"She'd appreciate that." Porthos whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Her death is a tragic waste." Treville continued and sighed when Aramis piped up again.

"She was by far the most beautiful Musketeer." He said wistfully.

"She definitely turned heads." Porthos agreed.

"Especially in those tight breech-"

"May I continue?" Treville cut across Aramis with a glare. The pair nodded and Treville faced the crowd once again. "Her death is a tragic waste."

"Was a funeral strictly necessary?" Porthos asked Aramis, his voice catching slightly as he glanced toward the coffin emblazoned with the Musketeer's fleur-de-lis.

"Milady might be watching, we had to make it convincing." Aramis reminded him. "And that's why no one told Athos she's not dead, remember? He had to react properly."

"It's very emotional." Aramis watched Porthos wipe a stray tear from his cheek and felt his own eyes fill. It was no secret that both men were incredibly protective of the woman. "I know it's not real but…it's the thought you know."

"I know."

* * *

They had shed their blue overcoats by the time they entered the small tavern on the other side of Paris. As they strode into the unfamiliar place, Aramis nudged Porthos and pointed towards a solitary table at the back of the room where a man sat, still in his uniform, and appeared to be slowly drinking himself into a stupor.

"Athos." Aramis the man as he and Porthos pulled up chairs and sat with him. "Athos, you've got to stop drinking."

"Why?" The man groaned as he looked up from the bottle in his hand and stared at his comrades. "What's the point?"

Porthos eyed the empty bottle on the table and was glad to see that only two had been drained; he wasn't nearly drunk yet.

"Athos, you need to-"

"She's dead!" He cut across Aramis. "The woman I lo-" He cut himself off. "Anna's dead." He took a swig from the bottle. "This is how I grieve." He slammed the half empty bottle on the table.

"If you keep drinking like that you'll end up missing your target again." A new voice joined the group and Aramis and Porthos stifled smiles as woman carrying a jug came to stand beside them.

"I beg your pardon?" Athos asked, not looking up from the table.

"I said…" She reached out to cup his chin and raised his face to meet her eyes. "…you'll miss your target again." Athos felt his eyes widen as he took in Anna's face. "And lord knows I can't stand to hear D'Artagnan complain even more than-" Aramis and Porthos chuckled as Athos grasped her waist and pulled her down, cementing their lips together.

"Someone's sobered up quickly." Aramis quipped as Anna dropped the jug and slid onto Athos' lap.

"I'm not doing that when he's had too many." Porthos laughed as the couple pulled apart.

"How was my funeral?" Anna asked, still perched on Athos' lap as the man ran a hand through her hair as if checking she were truly here.

"The Captain had some very nice things to say about you." Porthos told her as he took a drag from Athos' discarded wine bottle.

"Porthos even shed a few tears." Aramis smirked.

"Don't try and pretend you didn't fill up." Porthos pointed the bottle at him threateningly.

"Any news from D'Artagnan?" Anna asked laughing at the pair.

"Not since he…you know…" Aramis gestured to her side which was currently heavily bandaged under the corset of the dress she had borrowed from the barmaid.

Athos' eyes flickered down to her waist and he slowly rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive area.

"Is that Bonacieux?" Anna whispered as a man entered the tavern and scanned the room, searching for someone.

"Uh oh." Porthos sighed as he strode over to them. Anna leapt from Athos' lap and turned her back to the group, attempting to hide from the man.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he approached the table. "Is he hiding her somewhere? I know what you Musketeers are like!"

"What are you talking about, Monsieur?" Aramis asked him.

"Madame Bonacieux left my house yesterday afternoon = and hasn't come back." He told them, Anna felt herself tense at the words. "I know she's eloped with that wretch D'Artagnan!" Aramis and Porthos exchanged a look of worry. "I'll challenge him!"

"Calm down." Porthos rose and faced the man. "Tell us exactly what happened."

"I already have!" Bonacieux exclaimed. "She disappeared and hasn't returned."

"Well she's not with D'Artagnan; I can assure you of that." Aramis told him.

"A respectable woman doesn't just disappear in broad daylight!" Bonacieux glanced between the men before storming from the tavern.

"If Constance has been missing all night then she's likely in danger." Anna said as she dragged a chair over to their table and sat.

"D'Artagnan can't know about this…not now." Athos ordered the group, obviously completely sobered up. "It will only distract him." He reached for Anna's hand and clutched it tightly.

"You know he loves her." Aramis reminded him.

"All the more reason to keep it from him." Anna agreed with Athos. "One lapse in concentration may cost him his life."

"And we've already had one near miss in a stressful situation." Porthos gestured to Anna and Aramis sighed, conceding.

"Aramis?" A Red Guard appeared at the table, giving Anna just enough time to resituate herself in Athos' lap and bury her face into the collar of his jerkin, hiding her face from view.

"Yes?" The Musketeer responded and was handed a letter by the man before he quickly ran off. "The Cardinal's got D'Artagnan and he'll hand him over in exchange for Gallagher's letter." He smirked as he read the note.

"Off to work then boys." Anna laughed as she sat up from her hiding place. She waved them goodbye s they stood, replaced their hats and exited the tavern. "Speaking of work, I have tables to wait on." She moved to rise from Athos' lap but his arm kept her firmly in place.

"Did you plan it?" He asked lowly.

"Plan on getting shot and having Aramis lie to you so you'd react appropriately?" She asked. "What do you think?"

"I saw you." He mumbled as he rested his head against her chest. "In the Garrison." He told her. "I walked in and Aramis was covering you with a sheet…you weren't breathing."

"Of course I was." She told him. "Aramis just didn't let you close enough to see."

"I thought you were dead…I held you in my arms in that square and thought you were dead." He mumbled. "Just like Thomas."

"I know." She rested her head atop his and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances before they entered the old seminary through its back doors. Respectfully holding their hats in their hands, they strode through Le Place Mon Pere until they found the small area currently inhabited by the Cardinal, his men and a fidgety D'Artagnan.

"You murderer!" Porthos announced their arrival as loudly as possible, his booming voice echoing through the marble halls.

"It was a duel!" D'Artagnan argued as he fought against the Red Guards restraining him.

"You shot him in cold blood." Aramis spat as he and Porthos easily disarmed the hidden Red Guards that attempted to attack them.

"Entertaining as this is…perhaps we should get to business?" The Cardinal waved away the Red Guards and stepped towards Aramis and Porthos. "Give me the letter and you can do whatever you want with D'Artagnan."

Aramis reached into his open jerkin and retrieved a small note. Richelieu reached out to take it from his gloved hand and sighed when Porthos snatched it instead.

"You'd murder the Queen just to see one of your favourites on the throne?" He asked with a shake of his head. "Haven't you got enough power already?"

"This was never about power." Richelieu dismissed his words and reached out to take the note but was again beaten to it, this time by Aramis.

"Of course it was." He spat. "You simply wanted your own puppet at the King's right hand."

"You understand nothing." He tried to swipe it from the Musketeer but instead stood with his teeth clenched as Porthos took it.

"Why don't you explain it to us then?"

"He can't speak because he's too ashamed." The Musketeers took turns swiping the note from each other just before the Cardinal did as they spoke. Richelieu scoffed at their antics before taking a moment to think through his next actions, taking a breath he looked Aramis (currently the owner of the note) and spoke quietly:

"The Queen is barren…if the King dies without an heir, France will be plunged back into civil war.  
Is one woman's life worth sacrificing to avoid such a catastrophe? I think it is." He paused and moved back to stand with D'Artagnan. "I ordered her death because I alone will face the truths that no-one else can stomach. Now give me that letter." Aramis dutifully held the piece of parchment out to the man and watched, with a smirk, as he broke its seal and stared at its contents. "How very cunning: you tricked me." He threw the blank sheet to the floor and glared at the grin on D'Artagnan's face.

"Into making a full confession: yes." Aramis smirked.

"And what use is your confession?" He scoffed. "The word of a lowly Musketeer against the First Minister of France? Who do you think the King will believe?" The smirk on his face fell as the unmistakable sound of heels against the marble floors filled the air. His eyes moved from the Musketeers and he felt his shoulders fall as the Queen and Captain Treville came into view.

"The King might not believe their word, Cardinal, but he will most certainly believe mine." She smiled at Aramis and Porthos as they, like all the men in the room, dropped into bows before her. "Look into my face Cardinal: the face of the woman you tried to kill." She ordered as she made her way to him.

"Hail, Holy Queen: Mother of Mercy." He looked up from his spot on his knees as the rest of the room rose to their feet. "What I did, I did solely for the interests of France."

"It is only because I believe you are sincere in your devotion to the country that I have decided to spare your life. France needs you and the King loves you: your treachery would break his heart." She spoke softly but the hard edge to her eyes showed every trace of anger and betrayal she felt. "If you ever fail in your duty again I will not be so lenient. My influence with the King is stronger than you can possibly imagine…you have been warned, Cardinal."

She turned and strode from the hall as D'Artagnan shook off his Red Guards and moved to stand between Porthos, Aramis and Treville.

"Anna was a close friend of yours…are you so ready to forgive her murder?" The Cardinal asked as he eyed D'Artagnan.

"It's sad but...we can always find new friends." Porthos sighed.

"And to be honest, it's nice to not be upstaged by a woman every once in a while." Aramis joked as the two other Musketeers and their Captain chuckled.

"One more thing…" D'Artagnan stopped Richelieu from leaving. "…we want Milady."

"She has to account for her many crimes." Treville agreed.

"She's yours." The Cardinal all but shrugged. "She's of no further use to me." He turned from the men and left the hall, his Red Guards dutifully trotting behind him.

"Porthos, send word to Milady: tell her the Cardinal needs to see her." Porthos nodded and left the seminary. "Aramis go retrieve Athos and Anna." He turned to the youngest of the group. "D'Artagnan…I need to talk to you about Madame Bonacieux…"

* * *

Four horses galloped furiously along a deserted bridle path, their riders all wearing matching smirks as the woman they approached suddenly realised her meeting with the Cardinal was now to be held by four Musketeers instead.

"The Cardinal is unavoidably detained." Treville stared down at Milady as he spoke.

"So, he has finally betrayed me?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief as the four horses spread out so their riders all had ample viewing points. "Well, it changes nothing: Anna is dead which means Athos is inconsolable and so…I've already won." After a moment of silence she felt her jaw clench as the men's smirks all grew and a faint rustle of leaves filled the air. "I should have guessed." Her voice was tight as she turned to see Anna and Athos standing behind her wearing matching smirks.

"It seems we're both prone to resurrection." Anna stepped closer to the woman. "Or perhaps we just share an affinity for tricks, Helene." Her smile grew as the woman twitched at the use of her real name in such an open forum.

"Did your revenge taste sweet?" Athos spat. "Even when the musket ball missed me and hit the woman who only ever showed you kindness? Who begged me to reconsider your execution?"

"I admit, when I learned that Anna was the one hit I was saddened…" She bit out. "…but I moved on."

Anna felt the man beside her reach for his pistol and reached out to stop him, knowing his revenge would taste anything but sweet.

"Shoot me and you'll never see Constance Bonacieux alive again." She smirked, happy to have the upper hand once again as D'Artagnan swung down from his saddle and stormed.

"Where is she?!" Anna demanded, no longer stopping Athos from reaching for his weapon.

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you." D'Artagnan promised as Athos held him back.

"Ah young love, so touching." She smirked. "I warned you both that there'd be penance for your crimes against me." She sauntered past the group of Musketeers and further into the deep undergrowth ahead, calling behind her: "I'll be waiting in the Rue Saint-Jacques in one hour. Come alone and maybe you'll see your precious Madame Bonacieux."

Athos kept his hold on D'Artagnan until the woman disappeared from view, the young man sagged as her threat fully hit him.

"So much for the eternal peace of death." Anna joked as D'Artagnan was led back to the horses and swung up behind Aramis. She ran a tired hand through her matted curls and glanced down at the dress she still wore. "Last time I rode side saddle I almost fell and the Queen laughed so hard we had to stop moving."

"I've got you." Athos chuckled as he helped her up into D'Artagnan's abandoned saddle and she settled into his hold. "Besides, I'm sure we could all do with a laugh today."

* * *

Treville's office was silent as the small group of Musketeers readied themselves for their upcoming meeting with Milady.

_It will be an ambush. _Athos' words from their ride back to the Garrison rung in their ears as they loaded their pistols.

_She has no intention of letting any of us live._ Anna had been desperately trying to get them to stay behind and let her and Athos deal with Milady. _We started this, we'll finish this. _She had taken one look at their faces before accepting defeat on the matter and heading to an unused bedroom at the Garrison to change into her armour.

She pushed open the door to Treville's office and hesitantly stepped inside, she watched as the four men moved gracefully between the tables and gun stands filling the small room just off the main office area.

She stepped into the space and exchanged small smiles with Porthos as he handed her two pistols which she deftly clipped to her belt, and nodded her thanks to Aramis as he handed her a set of freshly polished daggers and she slid them into her boots.

She shot a wink to D'Artagnan as he watched with a raised brow as she gathered up her hair and secured it into a bun with a small, ornate dagger.

Once fully loaded with as many weapons as they could carry, the five moved away from their stations and grouped together in the centre of the room. Anna watched as Athos held out his hand and one-by-one the men laid their own atop it, she smiled lightly as they all turned their heads to her and waited for her own delicate one to join the pile.

"All for one…" Porthos' velvety voice broke the silence as they all glanced at each other.

"…And one for all." They chorused, their voices mixing together to form a spine chilling version of the cry they reserved solely for battle. Silence followed, where the pile of hands symbolised a bond far deeper than simply soldiers sharing a regiment, they let their hands fall and in that moment they knew: today they put an end to Milady de Winters cold grasp on their lives.

* * *

The Rue Saint-Jacques was typically a bustling street filled with merchants shouting over each other as they promised to offer the best prices in all of Paris for their particular wares. Today, however, it had taken mere moments for the street to fall silent as a small army of men carrying muskets and pistols stalked into the area and hid in every nook and cranny, with many occupying the rooftops.

Constance Bonacieux stumbled into the small alcove at the top of the street after being pushed onwards by Milady's right hand man.

"Soon they will come for you." The woman told her. "And this will all be over."

"Musketeers don't die easily." Constance surprised herself as she spoke; sure her voice should sound considerably more scared than it did. "If I were you, I'd run now." She watched Milady consider her words before signalling for her man to escort Constance out into the open.

"You move: you die." He told her as he positioned her in the middle of the street before disappearing into the shadows with his men.

As Constance stood facing the small opening to the street, she let her mind wander back to what Milady had said to her earlier that day:

_I hope you and Mademoiselle Beauchamp weren't as close as you appear to be. _The woman had taunted. _Otherwise I don't know how you'll ever be able to look your beloved D'Artagnan in the eye ever again. _Constance had called her a liar until she was hoarse but now, as she stared at the brick arch through which D'Artagnan would surely arrive, she was worried: what if Milady had for once been telling the truth? Would she ever be able to look at D'Artagnan the same?

She was broken out of her reverie as a horse and cart pulled into the street. She squinted against the midday sun but frowned when there appeared to be no driver or passengers. The cart slowly pulled to a stop just inside the archway and the horses patiently waited. She felt herself begin to fidget slightly but stopped when the sounds of Milady's army readying their weapons filled the air.

Eventually the horses moved on slightly and Constance stifled a gasp as Porthos sprung up from the cobbles and began taking out the marksmen on the rooftops. Suddenly the sheet covering he cart was flung back to reveal Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan.

"Constance, get down!" D'Artagnan's voice was almost drowned out by the gunfire being exchanged through the small street. She didn't have time to act on that order before a hand closed around her upper arm and a pistol was placed against her forehead.

"Move." She was ordered and instantly she was smuggled back to the archway at the top of the street. She let out a small yelp as the horse and cart rumbled past her and out of the street as the air became thick with gun smoke.

Gun fire filled the air once again and Constance was abandoned by the man who had dragged her back into the shadows through which she had entered the street.

The small alley was silent for a second before the unmistakable sound of a gun clicking as it was readied, made her turn slowly.

"I need you to come over here…and stand very still." Milady's hand was as shaky as her voice as she spoke. Her eyes were wild as she glanced between the street and Constance. "Now!"

"Stay exactly where you are, Constance." A new voice filled the air and Constance took a moment to register that it was Anna.

"You're alive?!" She all but cried as she thought back to the cart and realised the female Musketeer was absent from the fight still occurring in the street.

"Of course I am, didn't anyone tell you that Musketeers don't die easily?" She joked, but her eyes remained on Milady as she pointed her gun at the back of her head. Milady spun and focused her pistol on Anna instead of the brunette she had held captive all day.

"I always knew it would come down to us: two women broken by that family, pointing pistols at each other in the name of love." He hand shook as she spoke and Anna raised an eyebrow at how unpolished Milady appeared to be at that moment.

"Get behind me Constance." Anna ordered the brunette who scurried to stand behind the calm Musketeer.

The two women continued to stare at each other as the battle out in the Rue Saint-Jacques continued. Anna calmly held her position, one hand held outwards protecting Constance while the other was tenderly holding her pistol, finger dancing on the trigger. Milady was slowly unravelling before them as the gunshots began to dwindle, it was becoming clear to the woman that there was no way out of this; that she was completely at the mercy of the two people whose lives she'd tried to ruin.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as the gunshots stopped and were replaced with the delicious clang of steel on steel as the Musketeers fought their way through the remaining men hopelessly guarding their leader.

Slowly, Milady's resolve began to weaken and Anna saw the pistol fall to her side inch by inch as the woman bowed her head.

"Helene…" Anna began to speak just as the final sword clattered to the ground outside. Without hesitation, Milady's arm was back at 90° and her pistol was the steadiest it had been as it pointed directly at Anna. "Helene, don't do th-"

"One more step and she dies." Milady's voice had regained its strength as she cut across Anna. Anna's eyes flickered over to the entrance of the small area and sighed lightly as the dust settled and Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan came into view. "One more step and they both die."

"You've only one pistol." Anna reminded her, all thoughts of talking the woman down gone. "So pick your shot wisely." Her extended hand reached out further as she took Constance's hand and pulled her closer behind her.

"Stop this now." Athos' voice was firm as he stepped forward. "You've hurt enough people…enough innocents."

"You dare talk to me about hurt?!" Milady cried out. Her hands became unsteady again and Anna watched as the pistol's aim became deadly. "You, of all people?!" A shot ripped through the air and Anna pushed Constance out of the way and towards D'Artagnan.

She watched as Milady's pistol fell to the ground, a perfect shot from the blonde Musketeer had knocked it out of her hold. Anna strode forwards as Milady fell to the floor in a heap and stood before the woman, blocking her completely from view when Athos stood beside her.

The pair heard D'Artagnan and Constance whisper apologies and declarations of love to each other as their gazes stayed locked on the murderess before them.

"It's over Helene." Anna said softly as she dropped the pistol and crouched before her. "It's over." She peeled the woman's hands away from her face and pulled her forward, letting her sob into her shoulder. "You can grieve for him now." She whispered as Helene's shoulder lurched when another sob overtook her body. Anna held the woman through her cries, knowing that this was probably the only time she had cried for her lost love, had grieved for the life she took…for the life she lost.

As Helene's cries softened, Anna pulled away. She cupped the woman's chin and stared into her eyes, hoping to convey the message she knew she wouldn't be able to ever voice to Thomas' wife: _Kneel._ The woman nodded and slowly rose to her knees as Anna stood upright.

Athos slowly unsheathed his rapier and pressed it against her collarbone as Anna stepped closer to him once more.

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked her, his voice laced with five years worth of anguish and grief.

"I loved him." The brunette stared up at him and spoke with as much conviction as she could. "Not for his money, or his lands, but because he trusted me: he gave a second chance at life whether he knew it or not...and then he took it away…" She paused. "So please…" Her voice grew hard and Anna sighed as Helene slipped away and Milady took her place as she reached up and tore the material covering her scar from her neck. "…Finish what you started."

"You don't have to do this." Aramis stepped closer to his friend.

"Leave this to the proper authorities." Porthos added as he too came closer.

"I made her what she is…her murders are on my head!" Athos said quietly as Anna watched on silently.

"Kill me!" Milady clenched her teeth. "And do a better job of it than last time." Anna felt Athos stiffen beside her as Milady taunted his failure to get justice for Thomas. She thought back to the state in which Athos used to roam around the chateau after Thomas' death and Helene's supposed execution and she knew she couldn't let him do it: she couldn't let him blame himself for both deaths.

"Athos." She slipped her leather clad hand into his. "He loved her too." She reminded him. "He loved her but denied her the chance to explain her past…he didn't give her a second chance." He turned his head slightly to look at her. "And you and I both know the value of a second chance." Her eyes flitted to the pauldron on her left shoulder and fleur-de-lis proudly stamped into it. Their eyes connected and Anna felt his hand pull out of hers as he reached for the scabbard hanging at his waist and re-sheathed the rapier before turning his back to the woman still on her knees. Anna moved forward and pulled Milady to her feet.

"Go to Spain, England, anywhere; I don't care. But if you ever show your face in Paris again, **I** will kill you…without hesitation." She spoke levelly to the woman. "Make him proud to call you his wife." Milady nodded lightly before turning from them and making her way out of the shadowed area, her skirts swishing behind her.

"I'm glad you saved her." Anna turned at the sound of D'Artagnan's voice.

"I didn't…" She told him as they moved out of the area and back into the sunlight flooding the Rue Saint-Jacques. "…we put Thomas to rest." She looked down as Athos' hand embraced her own and the group stepped over the bodies of Milady's army and out into the streets of Paris, the ghosts of their past staying firmly in the shadows.

* * *

"For someone who's just reunited with their love, you look awfully gloomy." The table of Musketeers looked up at Aramis' words.

"Bonacieux just tried to kill himself and then told Constance that if she ever left him, his worthless life would forever be on her conscience." D'Artagnan told them as he filled an empty mug with wine. "So gloomy, isn't really the word for it." The Musketeers exchanged looks as he downed the drink before refilling it.

"Give it time." Anna told him. "When he doesn't need her as much, things will be different…you'll see."

"Or you could just shoot him." Porthos offered with a grin.

"The King demands our attendance on a matter of the highest importance." The five looked up from their table to frown at Treville. "Palace, now." He paraphrased for them before ordering the stable boys to ready the horses.

"What now?" Porthos sighed as he finished his drink before placing his hat onto his head and pulling himself into saddle. "I mean, has the King never heard of the term: post battle drinks?"

* * *

Anna surreptitiously smoothed out the skirts on her dress uniform as the doors to the throne room opened and the Cardinal strode in and sank into a low bow before the thrones.

"I never expected this Cardinal…" the King began as Richelieu rose. "…not after so long." Anna and Athos exchanged glances at the Kings' words and his stiff posture: had the Queen told him that he was behind the assassination? Silence filled the throne room as King Louis reached for his wife's hand. "The Queen…is with child!" Anna muttered a curse under breath as Athos stared holes into Aramis' head.

"Pregnant?" The Cardinal asked, shocked at the news.

"Indeed!" Louis beamed before encouraging the room to applaud. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No one could be happier than I." Richelieu replied stiffly as the room congratulated the couple. Anna snickered at his face.

"In honour of this marvellous news, the Queen has asked me to grant Count Mellendorf a full amnesty for his crimes. In fact, she was quite adamant on the matter." The King announced and Anna beamed at the Queen as the room shifted to show the Count and his daughter. "What do you say, Cardinal?"

"The Queen's mercy is a lesson to us all." Richelieu turned to the Count and smiled his worst smile. "Provided the Count himself has no complaints to make?"

"I am content simply to return home with my beloved daughter Charlotte…I hope never to hear another word of this matter again." The German Count stammered.

"My own sentiments entirely." Richelieu smirked at the Count before returning his focus to the royals.

"The Queen would like to rest in private." Louis announced as Anne leant over and whispered to him. "We will celebrate later." The room bowed once more as the couple stood and left.

"What are the chances that…?" Anna gestured to Aramis as the Cardinal also swept from the room.

"Too good." Athos growled as he almost dragged the other Musketeer from the room.

* * *

The palace grounds were silent as Aramis made his way to the waiting Musketeers. He walked slowly, giving himself just enough time to digest the Queen's news before meeting his comrades.

_The Queen is with child! _The words rang through his head as he walked. _ After so long. _The mere look the Queen had shot him as the King spoke told him exactly what he needed to know: he was going to become a father.

"What's the matter with you?" Porthos asked as he finally reached the horses.

"Aramis has been saying farewell to Charlotte Mellendorf." Anna told him sweetly. "I must say, I am impressed that you got to know her so well after such a short period of time."

"Never waste a moment; you know me." He shot her a wink and a grateful smile as Porthos appeared to be placated with the excuse. "So at the end of it all, what do we have?" he asked as they all sat astride their horses. "No glory."

"No money." Porthos huffed.

"No love." D'Artagnan sighed.

"None of the things that make life bearable." Aramis added as Anna and Athos shared a smile.

"We have honour." Athos reminded them.

"And each other." Anna added.

"I can live with that." Aramis concluded after a beat of silence.

"For honour and friendship then." D'Artagnan laughed as they all picked up their reigns and began to move away from the palace.

"Still, a little money would be nice…"

"Which is exactly what you'd have if you stopped playing cards and drinking till dawn." Anna teased as they increased their speed.

"Now that would really make life unbearable." He grumbled.

Anna threw her head back and laughed as the five horses kicked up a dust cloud behind them. She felt the wind stream through the loose hair uncontained by her hat and smiled contentedly: she was back.


	27. Flashback 13

_"It's time the King learnt who really controls France!" He rallied the crowd of the tavern currently packed to the brim as men and women alike hung on his every word. "It's our time! A new France is dawning, and we will rule it!" He paced the small space in the centre of the room. "We will be Kings and Queens! And we will achieve it with this." He waved his pistol in the air as the crowd erupted into cheers._

_"But...what if we get caught?" A gentle voice rang out over the noise and the room quieted._

_"We won't." The rebel leader smirked as he attempted to locate the source of the voice that challenged him._

_"How can you be so sure?" The voice questioned again as its owner stood, their face hidden beneath the brim of their hat. "After all; you would face the full force of the Musketeers and the Red Guards." The room filled with murmurs as the figure moved to the centre of the room. "They are armies we could not face successfully."_

_"Every war has casualties." He spat. "Alas, it is necessary if we are to kill the King."_

_"I've been waiting for you to say those exact words all night." The mysterious figure sighed before removing its cloak to reveal the distinctive Fleur De Lis of the Musketeers. "Arrest them all." The figure ordered the room as it filled with gasps. _

_Various men throughout the room stood and mirrored their leaders' actions by removing their disguises and revealing themselves as Musketeers._

_"Sorry to disrupt your impassioned speech." The figure smirked as it handcuffed the leader of the group. "But I was getting so bored." The leader spluttered in surprise and anger as the figure removed its large hat and let her long hair cascade down her back. _

_"You cannot do this!" The leader protested as she led him outside._

_"On the contrary..." She pushed him into the waiting cart. "I most definitely can."_

* * *

_"Mademoiselle Beauchamp." The double doors opened as she was announced and the female Musketeer strolled into the ballroom of the palace._

_"Your Majesties." She curtsied to the two royals. "Cardinal. Captain." She nodded to the men respectively._

_"You were successful?" Richelieu asked her as she pointedly ignored the sight of Treville's favourite three Musketeers behind her._

_"Of course Your Eminence." She smiled at him. "They were apprehended last night and are currently awaiting trial." _

_"Good." He nodded curtly to her as Treville smiled encouragingly._

_"Thank you." Queen Anne said earnestly. "Would you join me for tea?" _

_"It would be my honour Your Majesty." With another curtsey to the King she happily followed the Queen from the room and to her private parlour._

* * *

_"You look well." The three simple words had the desired effect as she turned to stare straight at him. Unconsciously she brushed away the non-existent dust on her skirts as his eyes wandered over her opulent dress._

_"Saving the King and Queen's lives means I'm entitled to nice clothes." She replied before turning and walking away from him and further into the palace's gardens._

_"Anna." He called out after her as he followed. "Anna, I want to speak with you."_

_"You want to speak with me?! Me, the whore of France?" Her emotionless eyes cut him deeper than her words. "Or is having tea with the Queen enough to change your opinion of me?" Athos ran a tired hand down his face as she spoke. The words he had shouted at her that day so long ago in the chateau had been unintended but he knew they had stayed with her._

_They remained quiet for a while as she ignored him and instead focused on the vast variety of flowers in the gardens._

_"How are you?" He asked quietly._

_"Glad to be back in Paris." She told him as her fingers danced over the delicate petals of a rose. "Even if it is just for a few days."_

_"How long has it been since-"_

_"I haven't been remotely near in a year." Her eyes bore into his as she spoke._

_"I'm sorry Anna." He whispered as he realised she had purposely avoided her home since his vicious words. _

_"As am I." He glanced at her curiously. "For making you stand in my whorish presence." She turned on her heel and left him alone in the blooming garden._

_With a growl he balled his gloves in a fist and marched out of the palace grounds in the opposite direction._

* * *

_Athos sluggishly entered the Garrison the following morning. He had spent the previous night completely inebriated in a tavern he did not usually frequent. With the brim of his hat pulled low to shield his eyes from the glare if the sun, he did not notice the crowd of Musketeers gathered around the large tables until a foreign laugh rang out over their chatter._

_He spun to face them and felt his eyes widen at the sight of Anna perched on Porthos' lap and laughing as Aramis recounted one of their adventures from the past year. _

_"Athos!" Porthos called out to him and he watched as her eyes turned from jovial too cold in mere seconds as they landed on her. "Come, join us!" _

_Slowly he began the tiny journey to the table and a smug smile appeared on his face as a space suddenly became available for him beside Aramis and opposite Porthos and Anna._

_"Isn't it a little early for wine?" He joked as tankards were refilled._

_"Says the man who was up till god knows what time drowning his sorrows." Anna replied coolly. "In fact, I'd guess you were still drunk." A hush fell over the crowd at her words._

_"And why would that concern you?"_

_"I simply pity those who must spend the day with you; I'm quite familiar with how vicious you can be with your words after just a few glasses." She glared at him before standing and moving away from the once laughing crowd. He clenched his fists as the Musketeers dispersed quietly before standing and following her._

_"Anna!" She turned to glare at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"Sober up and I'll consider it." She sneered before turning away from him._

_Very much aware that all eyes were on him he let out a small growl before grabbing her arm and lifting her over his shoulder before she realised what was happening. Her protests and the sound of her fists against the back of his leather jerkin were the only sounds in the Garrison as he carried her into a more private space with a grin to his friends._

_"Show's over gentlemen." Aramis' shooing of the crowd was faint as Athos kicked the door closed behind him and placed Anna back onto her feet._

* * *

_"How dare you!" She snarled at him. "Who do you think you-" The sudden feeling of his lips on hers silenced her protests. Slowly she felt her arms wrap around his broad shoulders and their kiss intensify. Eventually they broke apart when the need for air grew too strong._

_"I am a man who is truly sorry for his words in the midst of a jealous fit." Athos whispered as their foreheads rested against each other._

_"Athos-" She pulled away from embrace. "I forgave you the moment I left the chateau...I've never been very good at being angry with you." She smiled at him sadly. "But...I can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This." She gestured between them. "It's not healthy."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Athos, you're needed here: in Paris, and Treville has made it clear that this is not where my job is." She sighed. "I want to be here, in Paris, with you so very much...but I can't."_

_"Anna, I-"_

_"Don't." She scolded him. "Don't make this harder than it already is Athos." She stood back in front of him. "I'm about to open that door and walk out of the Garrison for God knows how long and we're going to pretend that it doesn't hurt but it will and that's how it has to be." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye Athos."_

_She stepped back and opened the door to the small room and with only a small glance back at the man who held her heart firmly in his gloved hands, she left sparing a wave to her friends before departing the Garrison and Paris._

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Her back stiffened as his voice filled the room. She had been so absorbed in her task that she had missed his footfalls as he entered the house._

_"What are YOU doing here?" She countered, her back still to him._

_"It is my house." The smile in his voice made her turn to face him. His smile grew as he laid his eyes upon her for the first time in months, the sunlight that streamed through the kitchen windows formed a soft glow around her form and he suddenly began to wonder if this is the sight he would have been greeted with everyday had he not wanted to flee from their once happy home._

_"It was our home once." She reminded him, looking every inch the housewife as she wiped her hands on the waist apron she had adorned earlier._

_"True." He placed his hat on the table in the centre of the room and attempted to erase any thoughts of the family they may have had if they had stayed. "But that does not answer my initial question."_

_"I needed a place to rest." She told him as she moved around the vast kitchen of the chateau._

_"Rest?" His voice was filled with concern._

_"I was shot." She replied nonchalantly. "Through the shoulder: couldn't hold a sword never mind fight with one. Treville told me that I had to spend a while resting or he wouldn't pay me..." She shrugged as she spoke. "So I talked a passing merchant into dropping me off not far from here and then it was just a matter of opening the doors and windows and getting some fresh air into this place." She smiled at her surroundings. "It's been rather peaceful." He eyed the bowl of wild fruits she had been washing, with a smile. "Your turn." She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly._

_"I came to check that the place was still standing."_

_"Liar." She retorted. "You haven't been back in over a year. You don't care if this house burns to the ground." She stared at him from the other side of the kitchen. "Why are you really here?"_

_"I told them to contact me if you came back." She laughed at his words._

_"Now that sounds more likely." They exchanged a smile as she offered him some of the now clean fruits._

_"You were shot." He repeated her earlier statement._

_"Correct."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Achy." She chuckled. "It really did a number on me." She rolled her shoulder carefully._

_"What happened?"_

_"Got caught in a cross fire." She told him as they sat at the oak table, the bowl of fruit between them. "Drunken brawl that had gotten out of hand and I just wandered between them like the fool I am." He winced as she relived the injury. "Alas, that was the past and I have learnt my lesson." She smiled. "So, Monsieur Athos, how is Paris?"_

_The sun slowly descended through the sky and still they sat in the kitchen of the ancient chateau, laughing and exchanging stories of epic adventures._

_"Are there any rooms made up?" He asked her as the last candle in the room began to dim._

_"Hmmm..." She rose. "...I don't know...the master room was still made up when I arrived so I simply slept there..." She told him hesitantly. "But you are the Count, I shall see if I can find some sheets for a guest room for myself." She swept past him, intent on locating the linen she required._

_"Anna!" He called after her. "This is nonsense!" He told her as he caught up to her. "For goodness sake: take the master room, I'll sleep in the lounge. I've had far worse mattresses, trust me."_

_"Athos-" he placed a finger upon her lips to silence her._

_"Go." He told her and with hands on the backs of her shoulders he pushed her towards the bedroom._

* * *

_"Athos." She whispered into the icy room. "Athos?"_

_"What's wrong?!" She heard him leap up from the furniture and grab his pistol. "Is there an intruder? Are you hurt?!" She turned to him and smiled at his worried face in the soft candle light._

_"No, it's fine, I'm fine." She assured him. "Athos this room is freezing!" She wrapped her blanket tighter around her as she clutched the candle. "I could hear your teeth chattering!"_

_"I'm fine." He mumbled as he too reached for his blankets to wrap around his now stood body._

_"Athos..." She scolded. "Don't be stubborn." He sighed. "Come on." She led him from the lounge area and into the master bedroom. "Get in." She ordered him as she placed the candle on the side of the bed and pulled back the heavy covers._

_"What are you-"_

_"Just get in." She huffed. "We're adults Athos, nothing is going to happen."_

_Attempting to hide his grin he happily pulled back the covers and slid in beside her as she extinguished the small flame._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered as she nestled further into the blankets._

_"I know." She reached out for his arm and drew it across her chest. "And I forgive you." He pressed a kiss into her hair and suddenly felt at ease; they were good, they were fine…they were back._


	28. Author's Note

**Just an announcement that the sequel to this story – El Imposter Espanol, is now up.**


End file.
